Raven and Lion
by XSDStitch
Summary: Raven has his newest mission... and runs into a Lion
1. The meeting

In the northeast of Eastmarch sat Raven on a rock while he is sharpens his blade. His current job is to wipe out a bandit group that took hold on a new Moonstone mine. The job was asked by some elves which lives in Winterhold.

Shaking his head, Raven wondered why these Stormcloacks are so much hating the elves, despite the fact that only a relative small group of elves are to blame for this trouble in Skyrim. That is one of the reason why he never got hired by the Stormcloaks. However he also isn't agreeing how the imperials is handling that problem. That is one of the two reasons why he never have joined either faction. The other reason… he would risk his name and life too much. In such wars too many mercenaries are a hindrance for the armies… and both sides have them in big numbers. Too big numbers in the mercenaries taste.

Once he finished with his blade and sheath it before checking over his crossbow. Once he confirmed that the weapon is in good shape, he put it back on his back, double checked once more his quiver with bolts and made his way to the place.

He found soon the camp and bodies were lying around. Properly the elves which originally opened the mine. That is another thing he dislikes about the Stormcloacks… the entire "Skyrim to the Nords" mentality. But that Skyrim is filled with more than just the Nords is something that cannot be changed that fast and not without massive bloodsheds.

Thought as Raven was sneaking closer he stopped… even if the bodies were the elves… where are the bandits? Nobody was standing and he doubts that this group would sit in the mine and wait for people in there if they know that people are aware about their hostile takeover.

Drawing his blade he moves closer and soon he could identify the bodies… here are indeed elves. But not only. Here are also all kinds of people, properly members of the bandit group. He checked the wounds of the bandits and noticed that these wounds were typical for an attacker with a two handed blade.

This means somebody got here before him. But he cannot tell if the one who got here before him is done here, still killing or dead. So he had only one choice.

Passing the gate into the mine, he carefully moved through the single corridor available for him until he was in a large room. And there he stopped his tracks. The bandits were fighting a single person.

The person was a gorgeous Luxray with a large chest, suited up in steel plate armor and an steel two handed blade, standing on a small pile of bodies while fighting, while archers and mages were trying to hit her.

Raven stared at her for a while before snapping out of it and stood up, taking his crossbow and aims. Soon one of the only two mages within the bandit group cried as a bolt slammed into his body, sending him back while bleeding out from the wound.

The bandits engaged with the Luxray didn't notice of this right now, as their minds are simply focused on the electric type to try to kill her.

Thought the remaining mage and the three archers took notice and took their aim at the new threat. However they were too slow as the second mage found a bolt in his head, falling back on the ground. But the archers were now shooting at Ravens direction, who hit behind a barrel while reloading his weapon.

The Luxray took notice that no more magic bolts or fire balls were flying at her, or any arrows while she removed the head of one of her opponents and noticed the arrows shooting into an barrol, before suddenly a Zangoose raised up and shoots a crossbow against one of the archers. He shot and impaled the side of the archer, rendering him unable to shoot more arrows or possible dead before hiding back behind the barrel.

The female appreciated that unexpected help and locked her large blade with one of the attackers while kicking another between the legs… with an iron covered foot.

Raven on the other hand finished with reloading his own weapon and holds up, ready to aim once he was sure that his opponent wouldn't hit him. He knew from his earlier shots and some counting, that his opponent needs so much time with reloading his bow that Raven could aim, shoot and duck before the arrow of his opponent left the bow.

So as Raven heard the sound of the bow, he rose up and aims his crossbow and as he had aim, he shoot and hits the archer in the head.

Lowering his weapon her looks down and muttered "Damn…" as he saw the arrow stick in the side of his body. That bastard of an archer had tricked Raven into coming up by faking a shot… and got him. At least the archer was down as well. He went down into a sitting position and pressed a hand on the wound to stop the float of blood.

He growled about how careless he was and glances over to the Luxray to see how she was fearing. She had some cuts on her exposed parts but nothing that was slowing down her killing spree of bandits. In fact she was just splitting the skull of the last one wide open with her heavy weapon.

The Luxray looked around and rushed over to Raven. Seeing the situation she stated "Here! Bite on that. It will help."

Deciding he doesn't have much of a choice here, he bit down on a piece of wood. The woman quickly used the fire in the cave to heat up water to wash clothes in it. Also she put a piece of metal into the fire. It was clear for Raven what her intentions are. While she were forced to wait for the water to heat up, she dragged some of the bodies off and got a somewhat clean sleeping bag next to the fire. Also she dragged Raven over and as soon the cooked clothes and the iron piece were ready, raven let go of his wound.

The Luxray first poured wine on the wound before she heated up a dagger and began to work on the wound, cutting the arrow head out. The pain that involves caused Raven to bite hard on the piece of wood and it was even a harder bite as she cauterized his wound with the heated iron piece. Breathing hard she lifts his body enough to wrap the clothes around him to cover the wound. She added herbs to the bandage to increase the chances of healing and the next thing was that she gave him a bottle to drink.

It was a healing potion, that much could Raven tell. So he didn't waste time and drank the entire thing, despite the questionable taste of said object. Once he got that down, the Luxray said "Let's leave… that body filled cave isn't clean enough for somebody with your wound."

Raven nodded and once she got their belongings, she helped him up and they moved out of the mine, and away form the camp to a smaller cave in the near. Something ideal to camp out. She rolled out a sleeping bag and Raven laid down on it. Once it was sure he wouldn't do anything, she left to pick up fire wood.

Laying, the zangoose looked up, hitting himself mentally for his stupid mistake. He should have asserted the situation before jumping to his plan. But instead he had carried on with his behavior like a true nord… a true dead nord. If it weren't for her, he would have bleed out. Now he had a chance… and from his experience it is the night that decides if the gods are smiling to him… or the Deadra laughing at him.

The Luxray came back some time later with the fire wood and started a fire and cook a soup. As they waited for the cooking she spoke "Thank you for the help. These archers could have landed a lucky hit."

"One of them did… just not on you." Stated Raven.

"Well at least you gave me a chance to get out of this mess. I really underestimated the situation." She replied

"I thought you had an plan, due the information available about this mine." Wondered Raven

Shaking her head she replied "I only knew it was a Moonstone mine and I wanted to get some of it for my work."

"You're are a traveling blacksmith?" asks Raven

"Yes I am… I am Lycra."

"Raven."

"Raven the Ironarm? Should have known due your arm."

Lifting his metal arm, Raven chuckles "Yeah… it is oblivious… thought it is a mix of dewner an ebony metals based on a piece of tech that some guy was able to recreate. His adept to rebuild one of the machines which maintain and defend the ruins thought… blew up in his face."

"Ouch… so you are here for the bounty of these bandits?" asks Lycra.

Raven nodded "Yeah… have to support my son somehow."

"You have a child? What about the mother?"

"It was an accidental one… and the mother went out to do her work. And given this is Skyrim…" replied Raven, not further saying anything as the indications were quite clear.

Lycra nodded "Yeah… I understand. I have a familiar experience about my own child. A Daughter."

Raven thoughts about it and said "As we two have something in common… how about we work together for a while? At least until I could repay your efforts to save me."

"Given how you handled yourself and your reputation I think it is worth to sleep about it." Said the female electric type.

Nodding, the two talked a bit more before eating their soup… both of them knew, this kind of partnership will have advantages for both sides.


	2. Mission

Raven was nervous. Very nervous. Why? Because he was in the near of one of the great Talos shrines. The reason for it were that his partner Lycra found out that in the near of the shrine was a deposit of moonstone, which was important for making glass weapons. While Raven has an appreciation for her getting all her materials to craft armor and weapons herself, he isn't thrilled about the fact that it usually tend to lead in some problematic spots. And so far this is the most problematic one they got. Everybody in Skyrim knows that the Thalmor inspect these spots regularly in the imperial allied holds and thus mining moonstone ore near the Whiterun Talos shrine was dangerous. They could be mistaken for Talos worshippers. Oh, to people he trust he admits he worships to Talos as well, but in imperial holds he doesn't dare to even speak the name.

If it were for him, he would try to find moonstone elsewhere or buy it or have some more people around to fend off Thalmor agents and soldiers if they show up. And here he sometimes wonder if he made a deal with a deadric. Due his deal with Lycra, the two are sharing the complete income of the two to support their respective child. But since Lycra makes a lot of income by smithing, he has to help her with material gathering. So he has to hunt animals for their fur to create leather and leather stripes, help mining ore and transport the main part of her creations due the weight.

Shaking his head he is seriously thinking to save up part of the money he keeps for himself to buy a horse with pouches to put some weight off him.

Anyway… As Raven keep guard he asked to the Luxray "How much longer do you intent to mine? We are already much longer here as I dare to feel comfortable."

"Relax Raven." States Lycra "It is a very neat one here. Just one or two more hours then I got every bit of moonstone ore I could get here with my equipment. And after selling the weapons I could make from them, we have enough money to get to Solstheim."

Lowering his weapon, Raven wondered "Why shoulder go to Solstheim? That place doesn't offer anything except for a closed down mine."

"That is why I want to go there. Because I am betting they didn't get everything the mine is offering and we can get a lot from down there."

"Your word in the ears if the nine." Groans Raven with a frown. "Next you tell me we try to find ore in burrows and old Nordic graves."

"Don't be ridiculous." laughed Lycra "We are just hunting some other animals, since I want to try to work with some materials you only have over there."

"Which involves animals only living there?" Wondered Raven "Do you think they would sell well here?"

"You won't know, until you try." She stated "So we only get enough to forge three or four sets of armour, some shields and if possible a couple of weapons."

"Only…" Muttered the Zangoose with a shaking head. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a twig being broken. Instantly he has his crossbow raised and aimed at the direction of origin of the sound.

His body was tense, ready to fight, ready to attack whatever enemy might try to sneak up on them. The bushes in front of them shakes and Raven stepped back to give him space and more time if an attacker was storming out.

The bush rustling increased. Ravens grip on the crossbow tightens, ready to pull the trigger to kill or at least harm the one storming out.

From the bushes a person in heavy armor and a two handed sword, followed by two other in leather armor. One armed with a sword and shield, the other with arrow and bow.

Lifting up his weapon Raven sighs and told "Farkas! I nearly shot you!"

"It is nice to see you as well Raven. What are you doing here?"

"I am keeping the back of my partner free." stated Raven "And the reason for your appearance here is?"

"We are hunting after a group of Falmer in the north of here. They are kidnapping people and we got the job to wipe them out before it gets out of the hand."

Raven nodded to this info and stated "I will talk with my partner about it to see if she would be interested in this job."

"Since when do you have a partner?" asks Farkas "Normally you are one who works solo."

"Since I got a change in my life I cannot simply forget or ignore" replied Raven "You don't need to know more."

"Alright, alright" countered Farkas "I let you have the moment to talk with your partner."

Nodding he moves towards the Luxray and stated "Lycra. What do you think of a Falmer hunt?"

"Falmer?" asks the female and raised up after she broke off the last piece of ore from the vein "Sounds interesting… at least I always have a few customers asking for equipment of Falmer making to either use it or decorate their walls."

"Decorating walls with Falmer equipment?" asks Raven "Using, I can understand if you have no other alternatives… but to buy one for that purpose?"

"Skyrim is a strange land for almost anything weird" mused Lycra

"Yeah… you got me here."

"I pack up while you tell your friends that we are going to go with them." stated Lycra "And at the conditions for our help are discussed on the way."

Raven looked at her and wondered why on the way and not beforehand, but he decides to go with the flow.

Returning to Farkas he states "We are coming with you. Details about the trip will be discussed on the way."

"Who is your partner that we cannot apply the rules of last time?" asked Farkas "There it stated we took everything of value, sold it and mixed with the reward for a good job gave you a fair share."

"She is a blacksmith who gathers her own materials… and it seems she is interested in getting some Falmer equipment." explains Raven

"She is free to have these" laughed Farkas "none of us would want to have these."

"Indeed!" nodded one of the companions next to Farkas. Raven looked at the companion member. It was a young female dark elf and notes she is very flat for a female. Heck only her voice told Raven she is female. "Falmer have such terrible weapons. Why are they a threat anyway?"

"Joined recently?" asked Raven

"Yes I did! Earned the right by helping to fight a giant." she stated

"Rule number one regarding Falmer! Never underestimate them." stated Raven "I thought one of their dens beforehand and got myself killed nearly multiple times. ONe of the two only reasons I am not dead from this experience are my immunity to poison and the fact that the Falmer were dealing with Automatons of the Dwemer. But this time we aren't going to a Dwemer ruins, so here is no way we get additional help. Which means we have to go very careful."

"Raven is right here. We need a solid plan to survive a trip down there." nodded Farkas and in this moment Lycra came. Seeing the Luxray the archer, who happened to be a male Salandit to state "I think we have a way now." Raven decided to watch out for this one, as he wasn't sure if his immunity ability is countering the corrosion ability of the poison/fire type in case the normal type got hit by a stray poison type move.

Farkas turns his head "What do you mean?" the north being lost for sure.

"Really?" asks Raven "Everybody knows that Luxray can see through walls."

"But only if we concentrate" corrects Lycra "Good for hunting but brings a lot of trouble as well due people accusing us for spying on them and such."

"Can feel with you." nods the Saladit. "Because I am a Salandit, they expect that I join a Salazzle harem anytime soon. Not that our ability of poisoning steel and poison times makes any favors for us."

"Sorry to hear that." emphasized Lycra "Shall we go now?"

"BEfore we go, I prefer to know how you expect to share the rewards and loot here?" asks Farkas

"We keep equipment of the Falmer and anything we could use for raw materials for forging. Anything of value like gems and money it comes to the pool of rewards and our share depends on the estimated value of the Falmer equipment."

"And how do we determinate the value? Your word?" asks the dark elf narrowed eyes.

"We can ask somebody of your trust." intercepted Raven "And let it verify by somebody of our trust. And by distriptance you can decide which end of the scale you take for determinate our share of the reward."

"That… sounds oddly fair" stated the dark elf.

"Who gave you the right to decide that?" asks Farkas to the dark elf who winced at the harsh tone of the experienced member of the companions. "We talk about it once we are back!"

"Yes Farkas." shrudded the dark elf.

"So what do we know about the Falmer place?" asks Lycra while she is putting some of the ore into Ravens backpack.

"They are in a cave called Shimmermist Cave. Is also regularly visited by some Alchemist for raw materials which can be only found in caves." explained Farkas "In my early days I was a few times there to escort traveling alchemist as in the near some bandits were often found. But to be honest not many really went deep there as the cave mostly single larger rooms with long narrows paths connecting them."

"So in other words the cave is mostly unexplored?" asks Raven

"At least I have no idea what are in the deeper regions of the cave. If people know about the deeper places, they never wrote down or told around." explains Farkas "So let go before the bodies make up a mountain."

So the little group began to head north to the cave. Along the way, they made a combat plan regarding how to move forward.

Once they were there, Raven and the Salandit were moving in first with bow and crossbow ready. Followed by the two was Lycra with her blade drawn. Farkas and the dark elf were the last to go. And these two are the only ones with torches to light up the cave in case the Falmers had prepared any kinds of traps.

Thought each of them were not really comfortable as the Falmer totems outside at the cave entrance were a clear sign that the Falmer took this cave as their own quite some time ago. They followed the passage which leads down the cave and Lycra whispered "Frostspider ahead."

Raven nodded and around the next corner he spot a room with a small river and an natural earth bridge. On the other side of the bridge were the mentioned spider and Raven could see it clearly thanks to the fluorescent plants in the cave, which serves as a natural lightsource. While not all details could be seen, it presented Raven enough light that he could kneels down and took a good aim before he would pull the trigger and the bolt left the weapon, speeding toward the unexpecting spider. It turned around for some reason and the projective slams into the head of the spider. it moved for a moment before the creature stopped. The other four came into this small room as well, the Salandit having bow and arrow ready while Farkas and the dark elf were ready to throw the torches to the ground and grab their weapons.

Raven reloaded his weapon while Lycra concentrates and stated "Nothing is coming… but… it seems… some Chaurus are in the way. And in the next room… some Falmers."

"Thanks for the warning!" nodded Raven and they descend further into the cave. Raven had put his crossbow away and borrowed the two handed blade of Farkas to kill the Chaurus on the spot. The bug rushed up to raven after spitting its poison at Raven. Taking the hit he lifts the blade and once the Chaurus were close enough, the weapon swung down, cleaving the bug into two.

Then it was time for the next corner and Raven looked carefully. He saw a Falmer on a higher position, properly to keep guard. Looking back at Lycra she only raised one finger and Raven wondered why not more were in the near. Ignoring it for now, he carefully moves in a crouched so the dark elf could sneak into a position. Raven personally cursed at the moment for his steel boots and the archer shot, hitting the Falmer in the chest, which shouts in pain and fell down. It screeched in pain and Raven were quickly above it and slams his blade into the throat. It coughed and made a strange sound before it stopped moving. Pulling the blade off and he looks at Lycra and she states "Up ahead are several Falmer and Chaurus… that is the spot I worry. Especially as a Chaurus Hunter is there."

"A hunter?" asks Farkas "Not good. They are the most dangerous of them."

"Which means this one have to be taken out first" nodded Raven. Turning to the Salandit he stated "YOu are with me. We two take care of the Chaurus as we are immune to their poison. The rest take care of the Falmer."

"That is a plan I can follow" agreed Farkas while the dark elf simply grunted.

Lycra nodded "I am with you here."

"Then let's go."

They moved carefully down the path now and it got large enough so that two could stand side by side. And they could see that they must be in the largest room of the cave yet… and that a small Falmer village is down there. At the first Raven counts six Falmer huts, 15 Falmer, six Chaurus and one Chaurus hunter. The Chaurus are in a small rift which goes through the room. The two sides of the village are connected by one earth bridge while from the rift two earth ramps were raising up to the high of the huts.

Raven raised his crossbow and took a good aim, the Salandit took aim as well. Farkas, the dark elf and Lycra were standing behind them and got ready to move in.

Moments passed and the zangoose let out a breath, pulling the trigger of the crossbow. The bolt shoots out of the weapon and flew a straight line, directly into the Hunter's head. It gave a loud screech and speeds towards them but the arrow of the fire/poison type impacted with it and made it collapse on the ground, from where it struggles a bit before stopping. More screeches of the remaining Chaurus and they began to rush to the ramp while the Falmer rushed to attack the invaders. The five rushed forward as well and The Salandit shoots flamethrower at the ramp, pushing the Chaurus back while they feels the effects of the flames. The dark elf were the first to meet one of the Falmer and blocked its attack while Farkas came from the side and slams his blade into the enemy before pulling out to block the strike of the next one.

Raven jumped down to the Chaurus and impaled with the force he had behind his jump one of the six before kicking the next and slam into the third his claws with the help of crush claw. The Salandit burns some more the ramp before aiming with his bow once more and shoot one of the Falmers which had a bow himself.

Lycra were cutting down one of the Flamer before dashing with the help of Quick Attack another one. Due the impact with her steel armor, the Falmer fell down and was afterwards sliced open by a swing of her tail which glowed metallic due iron tail.

However she called in surprise as one of the other Falmer hits her arm with an axe. The armor protected her but in return she had to drop her sword.

The Falmer tried to slam his axe into the female's head. However she caught the swing with her arms and the Falmer suddenly found her fangs in its neck… followed by a strong electrical shock. she let go and spits something out. "Terrible taste…." before turning and joined her comrades in arm.

Raven were covered by the poison spit of the Chaurus as one of the two remaining ones grabbed his arm with its pinchers… but try to bend high quality metal with simple pinchers, even of a giant insect. Grunting annoyed Raven pulled his arm strong and ripped the arm free… with the pincers off the body. The Chaurus gave out a screech before Raven's sword removed the head.

Then he turns to the last one… only to see that it got roasted by a thunderbolt move. Shrugging Raven moves back up the ramp and joined the battle against the Falmer. Thought here weren't that many left.

The Salandit in fact took out the last one with a well placed shot with a toxic tipped arrow. The group took a moment to secure the room to see if they got all of the Falmer. Once they confirmed it Raven checked the bodies and grunts "We have to explore the rest of the cave."

"Why?" asks the dark elf.

"I don't see anything among the dead that counts as their leader. Which means this bastard hides deeper. A shaman or Spellsword given that none of these Falmer have used any kind of magic."

"Just great" stated Farkas "We better find it. Then we search this entire place here. I see a couple of chests and many dead people. I bet here are quite a number of things we can pull in."

"I agree" nods Lycra while she is checking the blade of one of the Falmer "They got some nice pieces here. Got a nice cash in here." and placed it away for later. The group went to the other side of the "village" and followed the tunnel there. As they followed it, they stopped as they witnessed a change of scenery…

"Dwemer constructions… we are in a part of an old dwemer ruin." stated Farkas

"Properly more the last remains of such." corrected Raven "Else we would see one or two traps of their origin already."

"Got a point here." nodded Farkas and they reached a door. Raven and the companion pushed the door open while the rest got their weapons ready.

Once they got it open, they stood still for a moment but nothing came. So they moved forward and the dark elf looked around the corner. "One Falmer… shaman. ONe hut. Falmer sitting on a rock. Either meditates or something else. No helmet."

The Saladit nodded and moves into a shooting position. Carefully he aims and release the arrow. The arrow flew to its mark. However the Falmer turns it head as it heard the sound of the bow string but couldn't realize what is going on fast enough to dodge. So the head got pierced by a steel tipped arrow.

The Falmer fell down on the ground and the Salandit cheered and runs forward "I got it!"

The other companions joined their comrade and they are instantly starting to rob the shaman of anything useful as well the hut and anything around here.

Lycra and Raven moved over to join as well and see if they can find something useful as well… until the zangoose stopped and his ears perked.

"Something wrong?" asked Lycra until her ears perked as well… somewhere a whistling sound were heard.

Raven got his crossbow ready and shouts "CEnturion!"

Farkas instantly pulled off, the other two confused until they heard metal hitting stone and they turned… and saw the golden colored, very large construction.

They instantly rushed off to be not hit. Raven instantly released a crossbolt and Luxray released her Thunderbolt and both attacks hit the autonom, slowly it down. Farkas came from the side and dodged under a swing of the construct and slams his blade into the knee. The Autonom retaliates with a steam burst and Farkas grunt in pain while retreating.

The dark elf had gone in and strikes the centurion multiple times but his sword did only so much damage… and the centurions hammer impacted with the shield but due the force behind it, the elf flew back and lands hard, his shield broken as well his arm and he cried out in pain.

Cursing Raven rushed forward with Lycra and the two began to dance with Farkas around the Centurion, hitting it here and there before retreating to get out of the hitting range of the centurion.

The Saladit were at the other side of the room and fire his arrows and flame thrower, as he wasn't much of a close range fighter.

THe four continued as the centurion released its hot steam towards the lizard, thought as he had fire type, the damage were neglectable for him, so he continues with his attacks. As Raven got behind it, he slashed his sword at one knee of the centurion before hitting the other one, causing it to fall over and Lycra followed by salto which delivers a heavy blow in form of an iron tail followed by her sword at the head of the construct. All backed off as more steam came out of the machine but this was over soon and it stopped working.

Raven sheathed his sword and cursed "I am used to a lot but a Centurion without any of the other Dwarven Automatons? That is new!"

Then he let out a heavy sight and asks "Everybody alright?"

"No harm here" stated Lycra

"Only scratches on me and Meldo there" stated Farkas, gesturing to the Salandit "But Drendasi here broke his arm. Even with the help of a healer I doubt he would be hunting soon."

"Then let's salvage this place and go back." stated Raven "For today we got enough."

"I agree with you." nodded Farkas and they began to check. They began with the chests, the centurion and of course the dead shaman. From the centurion and some other parts of the room they got different dwemer parts which could be molten down and of course some a core Raven is planning to take to Markarth, as the dwemer researcher there is always looking for things like these and pays well. Oh and the great Soul gem took Raven for himself.

They also cut the Falmer ears off in the entire cave and took the chitin of the chorus to prove that they indeed killed the Falmer and also either sell or use these parts. And like they agreed they took every usable piece of Falmer equipment with them.

At the end of their raid, they got several gems, a large sack of gold, several arrows, the Falmer ones for Raven and Lycra while the Salandit claimed the rest, a couple of iron weapons, mostly daggers and swords from the people which got caught by the Falmer and enough Falmer equipment to outfit every member of the companions with some weapons and half of them with armory.

Thought as it was such a large package, everybody were severy overloaded and it was a crawl for them to head back to Whiterun. IN fact so long they had to stop at the Whitewatch towers.

Raven and Farkas talked with the commander there and after paying him some money, they were allowed to rest there, while the commander send for a carriage so the group could transport their loot more easily.

Once they got in Whiterun thought, Raven and Farkas instantly went off to get people of their trust regarding judging the equipments worth they salvaged.

Even with the difference, after selling the iron weapons and some of the gems they found, their share in gold of this trip were 3 000 Gold. Meaning not only they have a roof for the night and a warm meal, but they can afford to transport their entire load by carriage back to Lycras shop. Which happens to be within Solitude.

However due the time, they went to the Bannered Mare and purchased a room for the night and ordered a good meal.

As they waited Lycra began "It was a good work today."

"I agree. You gave a good fight, especially as this centurion has appeared."

"Thank you! I think this situation would have turned more ugly if you haven't noticed the centurion in time. Well now I got enough materials for now that my traveling plans are a bit further in the future. All these raw materials and the plundered equipment… it will take a while until I got everything lined up for selling."

"I see." stated Raven "Then once we are in Solitude, I will see if I get a temporary job until you are ready to go again."

Lycra bit her lip a little but didn'T say against his plan. Instead stated "To support your son it is a good idea… though, before you do, I suggest that you first visit my shop to see where I life and so I can introduce you to my daughter Lightning."

"I think we can work with this." nodded Raven while enjoying his meal.

As they ate, Lycra mused to herself "Could it be… that I can do it… after what happened with…" thought never dared to finish that thought, deciding to call it a day after her meal.


	3. A Markath Story

Evening in Whiterun, inside the Battered Mare. At the corner of the inn sat Samantha, the black Grovyle mage. She was wearing her usual robes with her staffs leaning close by. The member of the Dark Brotherhood were eating her dinner at the moment as the house she is living in… currently lack a cooking spot. Or anything in the matter right now except for a bed... at this moment the building is being reconstructed in the inside to fit in a small shop and in the cellar a full hideout for Dark Brotherhood members. With secret entrance from outside the town. But all the work involved with it takes quite a time. In the meanwhile she has her "shop" set up outside the building. She is selling magical items. Mostly easy to use staffs and scrolls as well a handful books. Mostly of the Restoration and Alteration Branches but offers also enchantments and soul gems. At the time she is getting the materials from the Collage of Winterhold, curtsey of a professor she shared a brief relationship with as both of them were still students of the Collage.

He didn't like it that Samantha left but it was from the very beginning only been her plan to learn enough about the different magic branches that she could follow her own goals. While she is having knowledge in all branches, she took a specialty in the Destruction and Alteration branches with the necessary knowledge to create and charge her own staffs and scrolls. Thought she took the time to learn to summon Bound Weapons and for summoning a Storm and Fire Astronach.

As she ate her dinner she heard the door of the inn opening. Normally she isn't really thinking much about it but since she is expecting Myst to approach her, she raised her head. The reason why she is expecting the Zorua is that she got orders for Myst but didn't send them after her… only a massage that she needs to see her.

While it wasn't Myst who was coming in, Samantha was glad to have looked up to see the newcomer… Because the Sneasel that came in is well known in the town. The Sneasel with blue feathers and eyes was none other than Saphire, from the Companions. Wearing her usual Studded Leather armor and boots, with imperial bracers on the arms so her claws were staying free. On the back the usual sight of two ancient nord swords, which she obviously took from Draug she killed and the two steel daggers in her boots.

Also fasted on her hips were a pair of deadric gauntlets. If the Sneasel would go serious, she would wear these… nobody knows where she gained them, but rumors are that she went straight to the Oblivion Plane of Molog Bal and fought the Deadric Prince for three straight months. Impressive by the display the deadric prince gave her these gauntlets as trophy and as mark of her title as champion.

Samantha heavily doubts that a deadric prince were involved but for sure these deadric pieces originated from a deadra. The very fact it looks much different than any other deadric armor she has seen in any armory or in use. Especially as it is designed to fit Saphires primary way of fighting… using her fist and claws. If anybody were caught in attacks based on hitting a target with claws or fists, they would be torn in shreds as the wicked design is favoring spikes and claw like ornaments on the fingers which would rip through the skin and flesh of anybody uncomfortable enough to get hit.

That is also why Saphire even got herself steel bracers which leaves her hands free… the Sneasel tends to block any kind of attack with her arms, be it a sword strike or Pokemon attack if dodging isn't an option.

Samantha had once the "Honor" of working alongside Saphire once… she needed to fill a grand soul gem and learned the companions were going to deal with a giant that harassed one of the farms. So she have offered her aid. For her the soul and some Septims and for them the rest.

While disliking mages is a common thing in Skyrim, the very fact that the Grovyle knows healing spells and some spells which would help dealing with Giants, the small group agreed.

Samantha barely managed to cast the bound soul spell on their target before the Sneasel got close, avoid being smashed by the club, got on the back of the giant, using her claws to cut and climb until she got high and enough to swipe her claws across the giants throat. The giant fell on the ground due the damage, trying to stop the flow of blood before the Sneasel buried a war axe she brought only for this giant along into its brain.

That earned the respect of the black grass type… and later she learns she is having a reputation for such stunts… and only one other thing is of greater reputation…

A man approached the Sneasel and said "What kind of Sneasel are you?"

Saphire turned her head towards the man, Nord. "The one who joined the companions."

The man laughed "They would never get a freak like you into the group! Or did you fuck them so you can sneak in and steal everything that isn't nailed down? Followed with eating every egg of the hold?"

Samantha decided it was time to prepare some wards. While this wasn't her strongest suit, it serves it purpose that is coming now…

The Sneasel in question put her cup down, turning her head and glared at the Nord that offended her. Every other patron who knew the Sneasel backed off, knowing well what is happening next. "What did you just say?"

"That you a freak of nature. And that Sneasels are worse than the Khajiit! Off from our lands you little demons!" stated the man.

Everybody in the inn agreed silently that if the man dies today, it wouldn't be considered as plain murder. But an act of mercy and doing Tamriel the favor of removing one idiot.

Saphire were quick standing up and before the man could think, he felt the ice cold punch of the ice/dark type in his face and he flew into the middle of the in. Now the patrons were backing off even more while two rushed out… one informing the companions and another the guards about the beating.

Groaning in pain the man got up and growled "Now you are paying for that!" while he holds his face in pain.

Cracking her hands and neck, Saphire only stated "You are only getting what you deserve!" before moving in.

* * *

Later the guards were coming in while Saphire are hold down by Farkas and his brother. The two brothers were fighting to keep the pissed of Sneasel at bay while the Guards are taking the remains of the Nord that offended her.

Samantha did the Sneasel the favor and told the Guards what the man said to the Sneasel. As the Sneasels temper are known in the entire Whiterun hold, the guards were quick to simply say this was a one sided brawl, thought if one look at the man… the only thing that prevents him being delivered straight to the Hall of Dead was the pained groans. While Saphire were so… merciful to have not used her claws or deadric gauntlets, ice punches are even for ice resistant Nord a very painful story. And given the brutality of some punches, the healers will be busy with many broken or fractured bones. And a betting pool of the very perverted are already forming if this guy were still fertile due the fact that half a dozen of her kicks and punches were aimed directly into the balls of the Nord.

Once the guards are off the two companions dragged Saphire out and behind the inn. There they let go of the Sneasel and Farkas grunts "Always the same with you Saphire! One guy insults you and next you demolish the man. If we wouldn't know it better, one would think you are a werewolf looking for a victim to rip apart."

"This guy deserved it!" countered Saphire with a growl

"From what we heard we aren't disagreeing with you! But you should look after your temper! You are one of us, and your behavior drags all of us into a bad light." Countered Farkas.

Wanting to cross her arms, Saphire glared at her superior "And what do you expect me to do?"

"To let out your aggression on some targets and then find a way to use it better. Instead of half killing anybody who dares to get on the wrong side of your short temper. One of these days, you kill somebody, or beat up the wrong guy and then you have to deal with prison."

"So you are telling me to leave Whiterun in the middle of the night to deal with the crap that is keeping Skyrim a hellhole to life with?" snarls Saphire at the two. Both male companions knew that it is her temper speaking as the Sneasel loves to life in Skyrim and fight with her fellow companions and her friends. However Farkas countered "No. You take a good sleep and then you go and beat up a guy in Misirth. This is a small village east of Markath. A thief nobody managed to catch. His name is Zane. A purple Umbreon."

Saphire turned her head to this information: A purple Umbreon named Zane? She was mentally groaning. Zane was her boyfriend and they often see each other in one of a few places the two have set up. She never agreed about his profession of being a member of the Thieves guild, but what could she do? That guy got the brains to escape her whenever he wants. And now she has a job of catching and beat him up… and properly to drag him to Markath, the very place were prisoners are anything but having a good time. Who knows how long he would disappear in these mines.

Shaking her head about this uncomfortable turn of events, she looked at Farkas. Her anger was now focused on that idiot and when her anger got focus, she was much more reasonable… not as reasonable as when she isn't angered but this has to work.

"Fine! Tomorrow at first sun I get breakfast and leave the town! And I make sure that thief gets what he is deserving!" she declared to her fellow companions.

Farkas nodded to her "Very well! Then let's head back. After all you need your wit to catch this elusive fox!"

Nodding to him, she moves back with him, her mind wondering if she should go with a carriage or by foot… by foot it would take longer, thus having to spend more time to track him down, or use the money to have better chances to catch him before he disappears to anywhere.

Zane can be such a headache for her at times… and makes her wonder sometimes why the heck she has something for him.

* * *

Samantha finished in the meanwhile her meal and paid for it. Actually she wanted to raise up and go back home, figuring that Myst wouldn't show up anymore for the night.

Two cups of Honeybrew mead appeared on the table and the Grovyle was proven false with her thought as she saw Myst sitting across from her, grinning to her "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do." Told Samantha "We got a job for you. But this time Mother isn't involved."

That got Mysts attention, as no involvement of Mother usually means that no one gets to be killed. But there are very little things the Brotherhood does outside from killing people. In fact aside from the different cover ups the members deploys to move unhindered or get their killing tools to the target are the only things the Zorua could recall. Even the shop that Samantha was running was the Grovyles idea to ensure the hideout underneath is protected and to excuse why random people would go in and out. Of course a killing call could be done anyway but even then, it isn't normally outright stated that Mother isn't involved.

"What is going on?" asks Myst.

Samantha drank some of the mead and looked at Myst "It is about the Thieves Guild… we need a contact within their guild."

"I thought we got some contacts." Stated Myst

"Not the official ones… one of the… unofficial ones. And the last one we got is missing." Stated Samantha.

"You mean…"

"Yes… your missing friend was a contact. I don't know any details, only that she was sending letters to one of our contacts, this letter got to the Sanctuary and from there our Listener or Cicero left for a few days and upon return another letter were send. I had once of these once but I couldn't read them as they used a sort of code. Not wanting to bother it more, I never adapted to break it. However as one of our best members, the Listener gave me the command to seek you and give you a letter."

"A letter for me?"

Samantha nodded "Yes. As far I was told, this letter contained an emergency plan in case SHE disappears. And it is only to be read by two people. The Listener and you." And the Grovyle reached for her bag and pulled out said letter.

Myst took it and opens the paper. She instantly recognized the handwriting as her missing friend, Zeppy.

The following were written:

 _Myst,_

 _If you read these words, then I am gone for whatever reason. Most likely due the events of the Guild. You will be one of the few people knowing the truth once you finished reading this letter and did what I seek you to do._

 _As you know, the Thieves guild is only a shadow of itself. A joke to the great days it once had. I know the reason. I know the story. Only three more people know the story. The Listener, the one who told me, and the one I tell you to find._

 _He is a smart purple Umbreon named Zane. Due his talents and his mind, it will be troublesome to find and talk with him without anybody learning about the dark secrets. But if you ever manage to be in this situation tell him the following words: Luck is Locked. The Skeleton is the Key. He will understand. He will tell you everything you need to know._

 _If you wonder why he didn't became the new insider for the Listener and our common Ally… because to protect him. In the guild everybody knew I had a close contact with you, and some frown upon it. Including the one we suspect to be the culprit._

 _Myst. Find Zane and find with him a way to end what is destroying the guild. Also if my child is still alive when you receive this letter. Please make sure he or she is alive and has a good home where my child is taken care for._

 _May the gods smile on you._

 _Love_

 _Zeppy._

Myst looked over the letter a few more times before folding it together. This letter is pretty much the last sign of life she knows from the shiny Pyroar… and from the way it is written, it was some time before she gave birth to Pactorn.

That her friend were missing or dead was something she only learned by pure chance, as she has seen Pactorn in Falkreath under the care of a couple living there. This couple happened to be friends with Raven and that he brought them his son with the promise to send money to cover the cost. A promise he was holding so far.

Myst took a deep sigh and looked at the ceiling for some time before turning back to Samantha "I thank you for making sure I get this letter. It… brought some answers I were lacking. But brought many more questions."

"You're welcome Myst. Can I help you any further?" wondered Samantha.

Myst bit her lip and thought a while if she should tell her. However she decides until she knows more she stated "Not regarding that letter. But I heard about a curiosity. An Umbreon that is purple. The name is supposed to be Zane. Does this ring any bell?"

Thinking for a moment, Samantha nodded "Indeed I heard of something like him. Heard rumors about a purple Umbreon from almost any direction of Skyrim. Thought the most recent are from the direction of Markath."

"Thank you Samantha." Myst told and finished her meat "I still have to finish a few things up before I can fully concentrate on the matter you brought to me. So I hit the bed early and leave the town early."

"That important?" asks Samantha surprised. Since she met Myst the first time, the Grovyle knew that the fellow female would never miss out the chance to have a good night with any of her friends. And the two are considering each other as friends. Then a thought accoured to her… Samantha just handed over the properly last sign of life from one of her other friends. And this could of course sour the mood of the Zorua. Loosing somebody is very common in Skyrim, especially if you have work with increased risks, like a thief or a member of the Dark Brotherhood. But this doesn't mean you aren't fazed when this happens. Shaking her head she stated "Forget the question. I wish you a good night then."

"Thank you" said Myst "And I promise to make it up next time we see each other." And smirks "Then I show you a few things I have picked up along the way."

Licking her lips a little, Samantha stated "I am looking forward to it." Before raising up and began to leave the inn.

Myst on the other hand paid for a room and hits the bed, thought as she were laying on top of the bed without any kind of clothes on her body, she laid her forearm on her forehead and sighs "Damn… as the mess that lead to the destruction of the old Sanctuary weren't enough of a mess to be caught in…" taking a few deep breaths she stated to the unseen sky "Zeppy… I will do like you ask. I get in contact with this Zane and I look after Pactorn. But something in return would been great."

Since here was nobody who could answer her, she decided to close her eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

In the next morning a carriage left for the town of Markath. On board of it where only three people: Myst, Saphire and a mercenary which should protect the one driving the carriage as the two passengers were last additions honestly and this was mostly a transport towards the trading center of Markath.

The mercenary sat right beside the driver while the two females sat at the corners of the carriage, just looking at each other. Both of them could feel that the other could be a danger for themselves and that there is something they don't really like about the other. A deep feeling that more or less tells: This female will get in your way! But neither could tell what it would be.

As the carriage rode over the wide fields of the Skyrim, the two females keep on staring each other, neither of them willing to not look away to give the other the advantage.

Even the Mercenary who was to protect the driver grew nervous and wondered if he should go to hell with the money the two girls bring extra and kick them off or simply got his own blade ready in case the two are going to attack each other's throat. But on the other hand he fears their reaction if he even dares to move his hand close to his weapons handle… the vibe of intending to harm each other if the other dares to do as much as a wrong move or word scares him. And he was a wandering orc.

But the glares the females are giving each other stopped as their instincts are telling them something.

The orc felt something as well and his hand reached for his war axe while Myst had her hands on one of her daggers, while the other reach for her throwing knives. Saphire looked around, carefully loosening the straps of her bracers and the protective metal fell off. Then she reaches for her Deadric Gauntles and carefully moved them to fasten them on her arms. Just in this moment both females ducked down, two arrows barely missing their bodies. The Orc got hit by the shoulder but his orcish armor took the blunt of the arrow and the tip only got to scratch the green skin of the warrior. Grunting in annoyance, he grabbed the shaft and ripped the projectile out. The driver of the carriage did the only thing he could think off… he jumps off the carriage and hides under it.

Given he is likely not able to fight or would be only a hindrance with his mere iron dagger, nobody would blame him.

Myst were the first to spot the archers. They were two of the Forsworn.

Good news: This proves Myst is at least in Markaths territory.

Bad news: These guys come always in groups to kill anybody who isn't their friend. And anybody who isn't a forsworn or hagraven counts as such.

The two archers keep on shooting, forcing the three to keep cover while the rest of the group of Forsworn rushed in. While the archers came only from one side, the rest of the enemies came from two. Myst muttered "At least a small one of only 20 of them."

Which is still bad of course. But beggars cannot be choosers. The three kept cover while having their weapons ready to fight. The archers then stopped shooting to not risk hitting their allies and Myst were waiting for that to happen. Jumping up from the spot she hid, she got on top of the carriage and threw a couple of her throwing knives.

Because she threw as many as she could without real precision, only one or two found a mark at one of the Forsworn… but this one or two hits were more than enough. The hit forsworn stumbles upon being wounded by these thrown weapon, before he was holding a hand on his head, shaking it as something wasn't right… then suddenly he roared and raised his weapon, a crude axe of the good old forsworn stile and rushed again.

But the forsworn were surprised one of their brethren suddenly attacked them. The first who took notice of it, could only cry in pain to warn the others as the axe were buried into its skull. Two of the others. Were forced to break off their attack to handle their crazy companion. Jumping down from her elevated position to avoid behind a cushion for arrows, Myst were grinning that the frenzy poison were working perfectly. She had tipped her throwing knives in it, thus anybody who gets hit gets the urge to attack anybody in the vicinity. Thought this will only buy a few minutes at best as the poison wasn't that strong and who knows how long it would take for them to dispatch their mad comrade.

Saphire in the meanwhile had dashed against the second incoming group and her fist reared back to punch the first who would come too close. Said one raised the shield to block the punch and trained his sword to stab her. But much to his shock the leather shield broke under the punch of the Sneasel and the forsworn cried in shock and in the pain of his broken arm, before he got punched by the deadric gauntlets, into the chest. And by the sounds of it, the ribcage were destroyed and that one is properly suffering internal bleeding now.

Blocking the sword of a different forsworn, Saphire grabbed the arm of the offender and threw him against some other Forsworn. And followed to that she moved aside to avoid being hit by a the next forsworn. Who earned a head breaking punch on the side.

The orc of them… was just brute force. Tackling anybody who dares to stand before him before cleaving through the battle field with his two handed orc blade. Three Forsworn were already dead by his hands, but in return his heavy armor got many dents and his face showed a nasty cut from one side of his face to the other.

Right now he was locked blades with one of the Forsworn and he was adapting to press his strength and properly higher weight against the opponent.

What he didn't notice is that another forsworn was about to split the orcs skull from behind.

Myst however took notice and the forsworn found her dagger slammed into his back, piercing the heart. As the Forsworn sacked together, Myst took the axe of the dead and threw it at an storming in enemy, hitting the head with the blade.

The Orc in the meanwhile has finished his opponent, who was now a broken and beating mess on the ground. And he were now facing the next ones. Myst took a quick look and saw that the one she caused being frenzy were dead… but took one of his comrades with him.

Looking at the Sneasel… Myst had to hold her stomach a bit. The dark/ice type was in a frenzy herself if Myst had to guess and she just had slammed her gauntlet wearing arm through the body through one of the few female forsworn and were holding her heat on the other side. Pulling her arm violently free, she then proceeds and squeezed the still pumping organ, splattering her body with more blood as she was already covered thanks to her fighting. The five forsworn which had surrounded her were backing off in fear.

The other three Forsworn which were still on the field were clashing with the orc. Myst took the opportunity to throw some shadow balls at some of the forsworn, followed to the still standing back archers who were dodging. She continues the attacks while rushing up and then she jumps over the rock that were the cover of one of the archers. Both archers were surprised that the Zorua were suddenly above one of them and she lands on one of them, blasting point blank with shadow balls before she jumps up, twirls around and threw one of her toxic covered dagger, hitting the throat of the forsworn. It was now everybody's guess if the forsworn died of her toxic or the wound she caused.

Looking back at the battlefield, she saw that the orc had a dagger sticking out of his gut while the Sneasel… she just ripped off the head of a forsworn which she smashed at the last one standing.

Myst made a note to NEVER piss off this Sneasel.

Saphire were making short breaths before she pulled off her deadric gauntlets. Quiet quickly on top of that. Looking over her body her face frowns in disgust. It will be a pain to get all that blood off. Looking at the Gauntlets, the Sneasel sighs, before fasten them back on her hips and goes to the carriage to put her imperial gauntlets back on.

The Orc was grunting in pain while pouring down a healing portion. The wound he got was bad and he would have to rest but at least it wasn't so deadly that healing potions were out of the question.

The three came down and looked at the driver, who looked at them in fear. "Are they gone?" he asked

"If here were any left to fight, he wouldn't be kneeling here, staring at you!" grunts the Orc "now get out and see if these bastards at least got some gold or so we can loot."

"I prefer we disappear as soon as possible" objected Myst "These forsworn must have a camp somewhere, and if they have left anybody there, the rest would come to investigate. Not to mention the wolves and whatever else might be drawn by all that blood."

"So you suggest that we run like dogs with their tail between the legs?" asks the orc.

"No you buffoon!" snarls Saphire "She wants that we are not an easy prey!" while the female would have no problem with the looting or dealing with animal lives, they just had killed a bunch of Forsworn and if reinforcement comes, the fact the Forsworn have the higher ground and better rested than herself and the other two, a fight would be unwise. Better fighting another day.

The orc grunts but after hearing the reasoning he decides to go along with it and soon they were on the way to Markath… with a stop at a bridge to was the worst of the blood off from their bodies and clothes.

Myst has to admit during the washing, the Sneasel got an impressive body. If she would do something about her berserker like fighting and her oblivious temper, here might be a guy who would fall for her.

If she knew the truth…

* * *

The sun were already setting as the carriage arrived in Markath. The only reason why the gates weren't closed yet, were that one of the guards in charge had noticed the incoming carriage.

As they were approaching the carriage to ask about their business, the orc states a bed to stay and a new job. The carriage driver that he is delivering goods. Myst stated simply she is going to the temple of Dibella… not a complete lie as she wanted to see a friend living there. But finding clues about this Zane were more important.

The Sneasel said she is only taking a room for the night before she would leave. Companions business.

Myst looked at the Sneasel for a moment. A girl like her in the companions? Thought the assassin heard stories of such a Sneasel but dismissed them as one of these wild things people tend to tell about people. Now she is inquired to believe these stories.

Shrugging she and the Sneasel went to the Silver-Blood-Inn but the Sneasel stopped her before entering "Didn't you tell you visit a friend by the Dibella shrine?"

"I did." Said Myst "but be honest. Do you think the maidens of Dibella would welcome anybody right now?" indicating the time.

"You got a point." The Sneasel shrugs and let go to go in and get a meal and a room for the night.

Myst is planning the same thought also asking about this Zane.

* * *

Life is a strange thing. You never know what is waiting for you in the next corner or how it likes to play with things.

This is one of these plays that makes life strange. In the separate corners of the Silver-Blood-In, bot dark types are sitting on their table, taking their breakfast in a foul mood.

Why? Because both have learned something that sours their plans. Neither of them ever talked about who they look for and they got both their information of two different people.

Myst had talked with the barkeeper about rumors regarding a purple furred Umbreon while Saphire had been sitting on the fire of the room and heard it from a guard who got a free day, bragging about why he got his free day:

The Umbreon Zane they both looking for without knowing the others intent or reason to find him was captured and thrown Cidhna Mine. The most secure prison of Skyrim.

For Saphire it means she isn't able to see her boyfriend and finish her job. Not to mention the costs she had so far. Meaning she needs another income source before going back or this entire trip would have been a waste of time.

For Myst it means she cannot talk with him like she was asked in the letter. And this also means she has to get that guy out somehow or get in. In both cases it would draw quite the attention due solid reasons.

Sighing the Zorua decided to do the visit first to get her head clear again and then think how to deal with this nuisance.

Whatever Daedra or Aedra is playing with the fates of the two dark types… both had decided to stand up and leave the inn at the same time. Thought they acknowledged each other simply by simple glares before they opened the doors and moved out.

The market place of Markath were simple as usual. Though this peace were interrupted as they heard a young man shouting something about the Forsworn and rushed with a raised dagger at one of the stands of the market place.

Saphire didn't think long. Forsworn means trouble. Drawn dagger means trouble. And the combination is anything but good. The man had grabbed a woman from behind and moves his arm to slam his blade into her.

The woman thought never felt the cold irons touch, as Saphire had punched the man already sending him on the ground.

The man were dazed as he staggered up before spotting Saphire between him and his would be victim and the Sneasel was in fighting position. The man rushed without thinking at Saphire but never got to her, as an arrow impacted with his chest, sending him on the ground. She turned and saw that a guard Decidueye had shoot the projectile while two more guards have arrived at the man. Thought all they could do here were dragging the body off.

Saphire shrugged to this and turned to the woman "You alright?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Thank you for saving my live." And gave Saphire a Silver necklace "Take this as my thanks."

"Not a problem!" stated Saphire with a shrug and pockets the necklace. Perhaps she could sell it later. For now she needs a job. And for that she figures seeing the Jarl were the best option. Here were always jobs with these guys. As she moved she were approached by a young nord and gave her a paper "Excuse me. You dropped it."

Saphire was sure she didn't drop it but was smart enough to tell that that guy wanted to ensure that nobody would suspect something… so she looked at it and it states that he wants to meet her in the shrine of Talos.

The Talos shrine of Markath was underneath the Dibella temple in a way that is easy to miss. That why it is one of the lesser visited shrines except for the really dedicated Talos worshippers. Thought given the Thalmor influence over Markath, it is not visited that often in fear of being shipped off by these damn elves.

"Thank you!" she stated "I don't know where to go without it." And moves away. Deciding to simply walk randomly around in the town for a while before she would head to the Talos shrine.

* * *

Myst on the other hand went after the attack on the market place straight to the stairs towards the temple of Dibella to visit her friend.

Upon entering she was greeted by a priest of Dibella, a Breton named Senna. "Greetings Myst. It has been a while since you have visited us. And Dibella still is smiling upon you. Do you wish to see Lacif?"

"Indeed Senna. I like to talk with her. And as I see, Dibella was kind to you in return." Replied Myst, giving a bow. Myst didn't think herself of a religious type, but she tends to pay her respects to the gods. And a few of the Deadra if the time is correct.

"Lacif is currently helping some sisters to show a couple how to correctly worship our fair lady." Explains Senna "But since you are here, I guide you to a room where she will see you. I know you two prefer to have your privacy when praying to Dibella."

"Thank you Senna" nodded Myst and followed the priest towards the room she mentioned.

It was a relative simple room with a comfortable bed so two worshipping Dibella wouldn't have to do it on the hard ground. The Dwemer may have been brilliant but who in their right mind sleeps on stone beds?

Deciding this is a question for another day, Myst began to loosen up her clothes so that her robe and armor were of her body. In the simple clothes she was still wearing she laid down and waits.

After a while the door opens and a female Skuntank with blond hair that covers one half of her face and pink eyes. She has very revealing priest clothes of Dibella and two golden rings were on her right leg.

Smilling at the half naked Zorua the poison type started "Hello Myst… it has been a while."

"Hey Lacif. Still looking well I see."

"Dibella seems to favor bad girls as long they are not necromancers." Mused Lacif

"One of my closest friends is a vampire. I would a bit question her decision on me" jokes Myst.

"Better don't joke again or she might punish you" warned Lacif as she locked the room and let her robes fall off, revealing her entire body. Smirking to it, Myst pulled the remaining clothes off her body as well and pulled Lacif on the bed, kissing the Stuntank.

Both girls keeps kissing each other for a while before breaking the kiss. Lacif murred and mused "Still the dominant one."

"You know me!" mused Myst and pushed the other females head to her chest with a smirk.

* * *

Saphire has arrived the Talos shrine and have entered it. Down the corridor where the chamber with the shrine rests is the man from earlier and as she have approached him, he said "I am sorry for dragging you into the trouble of Markath… but that attack from today made me realize I have little time."

"Before we continue, who are you and why do you need my help?" asks the Sneasel

"Right. I am Eltrys. And I am trying to find out what is going on." Explains the man "You're an outsider and dangerous looking. You'll do."

"So I do for seeking answer for you? All I see is that some guy spouted Fornsworn stuff and tried to kill a woman in the market."

"Yes. Everbody knows he's a Forsworn agent. Guards to nothing. Nothing but clean up the mess. And this has been for years. All I was able to dig up murder and blood."

"And you expect me to help you how?"

"Find out why they would attack that woman and who's behind the attack and the Forsworn." Explains Eltrys "I pay you for any information you bring me."

"Good! Who was that attacker?"

"His name was Weylin, a smelter worker. Used to have a job down there myself, casting silver ingots. Never knew much about him, except he lives in the Warrens, like all the other workers."

"And you look at this why?"

"It all started when I was a boy. My father owned one of the mines, Rare for anyone who isn't a Nord. He was killed. Guards said it was just a madman, but everyone knew the murderer was a member of the Forsworn. I've been trying to find out why ever since. Gotten nowhere so far, and then I got married. Have a child of my own on the way. I swore I was going to just give up, for my child's sake, but it's like my father's ghost is haunting me. Asking me "Why?" I want to have it over."

"I understand." Stated Saphire "I will be back once I got any clues." And she turned around, leaving the shrine, having a clear clue where to start first.

Heading back to the inn, she approached the woman she had saved. Why was Saphire looking for her here? Simple: Her speaking tone was different from what she has heard so far in the town. Approaching her, the woman looked up at Saphire and stated "It is nice to see you again."

"We will see if you keep this after you heard what I want." Stated the Sneasel "Why were you attacked?"

"I fear I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play games!" growled Saphire "It is clear you hide something: Speak or I force you to speak."

"I am losing my touch if the notorious Saphire of the Companions can tell somebody has a secret."

"Good that you heard of my name." stated Saphire "So?"

She looks at Saphire "Look, I am an agent of General Tullius. I was sent to investigate the Treasury House and the Silver-Blood Family."

"What does the adept to kill you have to do with your investigations?" asks Saphire in wonder.

"They own the Cidhna Mine, one of the toughtes jails in Skyrim. I was hoping I could buy or steal the deed, but I don't think that's how things work here. Mark my words. Thonar Silver-Blood was behind that attack in the market. Somehow."

"Thonar Silver-Blood?" asks Saphire in surprise. She heard of the nord and has mixed feelings. While he thought in the Great War, his business deals are more than questionable. The Sneasel once had to kick out a bunch of mercenaries out of a mine so the owner could continue business.

Nodding she heads out and once she left the inn, a guard were waiting "You! I've seen you snooping around, asking questions. Stop that or you might regret it."

"We are seeing" stated Saphire with a stern voice. "I am not looking for trouble, but if I find it, it has trouble."

"Don't get caught or we won't guarantee anything for your safety." Stated the guard and leaves her alone.

Saphire only huffed to this threat and began to head her way, with a clear goal in mind.

* * *

Back in the temple of Dibella, sat Myst on the hips of Lacif, pinning the poison types arms down on the bed while the two were sharing a deep and passionate kiss where her tongues twisted around each other, strafing the fangs in their mouths. Near of them laid wooden object which from the design reminds on a large male piece having leather straps on it.

Breaking the kiss Myst mused "That was the best fun I had for a while… didn't know you could scream like that."

"Indeed" sighs Lacif "And I am very pleased on how our… time here turned out."

"I agree with you" sighs Myst "I wonder if I should get one of my male friends here… wonder if he manages to make you scream more."

"Perhaps." She mused before sitting up and wrapped her arms around Mysts shoulders "So now you have to answer me a few questions… why are you here? Such visits for our friendship sakes are not the main reasons for you showing up in Markath. For that you got too many friends you enjoy too much. And enough opportunities making new friends due you're traveling through Skyrim for the Brotherhood."

"Need to find somebody." Admits Myst "And to my luck, I found him somewhat…"

"Dead?"

"No… in the mines."

This made Lacif frown a little "In the mines? Not a good timing."

"Why?" asks Myst, frowning herself now.

"Madanach. Your friend is sharing the mines with Madanach."

"The king of the Forsworn? I thought he got killed during or after the Markath incidient." Stated Myst "Heck I was sure Ulfrik Stormcloak would have removed his head personally with the own hands."

"As much I would have thought myself, I know for years that Madanach is alive and still calling for attacks from his prison. I lack the knowledge how he does it. I got a hunch but no proof. Thought my hunch might be correct when I think about the attack today."

"You got informed before we saw each other? Your network is really effective." Mused Myst

"Yes… got the massage before I went to see you." Admits Lacif "Anyway, from my resources I know the woman which got nearly killed is an Imperial Spy. And given she was specifically attacked by a Forsworn agent, tells me somebody wanted her gone. And the only person I can think off is Thonar Silver-Blood."

"As interesting as it is, why do you tell me? So I can find proof and blackmail Thonar?" asks Myst

"Nope. But Thonar is growing to quite an annoyance for Markath. Especially with the civil war. I want him gone or at least his reputation seriously hit. In both cases you can help. Either Thomar or somebody else has to redirect the orders. I doubt it is Thomar, else the connection would be discovered too soon. So here must be somebody else. The question is, who is it and to who the loyalty lies? To Thomar, then the dead would hinder further attacks for a while. To the forsworn… then it would be interesting to know I have heard rumors about an escape plan. And for said escape plan I can give you some info… while your skills can clear a path."

Smirking at the thoughts Myst mused "I am all ears dear."

* * *

Saphire just entered the Treasury house as she got informed by a woman behind a desk "The Treasury House is really just for patrons of the Silver-Blood family. You don't belong here."

"Cut the chase and tell me where Thamor is. And don't tell me he won't see me. I got business!" told Saphire and slams her hands on the desks "So?"

The Woman whinced "He… he is in the room to the left side. I won't keep you."

"Wise choice!" smirks Saphire and moves from the desk and walked on the left corridor. At the end of it, she kicked the door open and Thomar Silver-Blood jumped in surprise "Who are you? Who let you in? I told them no visitors!"

"Then you have to deal with me! Was the guard threatening me your idea?" asks Saphire

"What did you expect? Did you think nobody would notice you butting into business that isn't yours? The guards know who holds the purse strings in this city, and I don't like snoops." Countered Thamor

"So you prefer to let Forsworn kill whenever it pleases you?" asks Saphire with a growl, cracking her fist. "We're going to deal out a lot of answers today."

"Get out! Markath is my city and you have no rights here. Now leave! I am busy. I have to keep the half of the city that works for my family in line."

Then a scream were heard and the two turned to the source. They saw the woman from earlier being electrocuted by the hands of an Electivire. Only blood were rushing out of the eyes and the screaming stopped, the electric attack stopped and the smoking body were dropped. Saphire were already dashing over and as the female electric type turned around to notice the new threat, the only thing she could do were to stare at the blade stuck in the chest, roughly were the heart is.

Looking up blood began to run from the mouth and as Saphire pulled the weapon out, the dead body fell over. Saphire had barely time to turn and block the attack of somebody else. This time was a nord but Saphire didn't get to fight him as Thamor was already at the guy and cut the head clean off.

"My wife…" he said while kneeling down at the still smoking body "They killed her. Damn Madanach! Dam his Forsworn backside!"

"So here is a connection between you and the Forsworn?" asks Saphire, having no sympathy for him.

"Yes! They're my puppets. I have their "king" rotting in Cidhna Mine!" he shouts "And he should have keep them under control!"

"If two of them got in here and kill your wife, the control is questionable!" stated Saphire.

"Get out! Before I going to execute you!"

"That is something you won't be able to manage!" she stated "Clean up the mess you caused or you might get more trouble!" and began to leave, planning to go back to her contractor.

Back in the Shrine of Talos she reached the shrine self and saw three guards and… Eltrys. Dead.

"You were warned!" told one of the guards "But you just had to go and cause trouble. "Now we have to pin all these recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work, work, work!"

"So you killed ELtrys to keep your dirty secret silence!" growled Myst while reaching for her gauntlets, only to hear something and upon turning she saw three archers aiming at her. And the other two guards were drawing their swords.

"Indeed! WE had a nice little deal going between Thonar and Madanach until you and Eltrys started snooping around. Well, you wanted to find the one responsible for the killings? You have plenty of time with the King in Rags when you're in the Cidhna mine. Now hands of from your weapons."

Saphire raised her arms, growling but she managed to stay focused enough that she realized she won't survive a fight if she stated one now.

The guard moves over and removed her weapons while tying the arms behind her, in a way that her claws could scratch on them. "You'll never see the sun again!" stated the guard "No one escapes Nidhna Mine!"

"I swear to you, if I get out, I break your neck with my own two hands!"

"Then I have nothing to worry" he laughed as they transported the sneasel off.

* * *

Myst have arrived the Warren and got her charm used for her needs to learn where Weylin sleeps. The room self were very sparse but the Warrens weren't known for being a good place to life. So the Zorua had to look around and found soon a note with the orders signed by N… and the only N she could think of thanks to Lacifs information Nepos the Nose.

And for that she simply had to go to his house. She didn't took long reaching there. Inside she was stopped by a woman who asks "Excuse me. What's your business here?"

"I want to meet Nepos. Business." Smiles Myst "And I am sure he would be willing to listen."

"You weren't expected and the old man needs his rest. Come back later please." Stated the Woman

"Wait! It's okay, my dear. Send her in." called Nepos.

"Thank you" murred Myst and moves in, finding Nepos at the fire. She approaches him.

Turning to her Nepos said "I'm sorry about my housekeeper. She's a little protective of me."

"Don't worry." Stated Myst "I am here because I think you are with the Forsworn."

"Well, you sniffed me out. Congrantulations. I am a Forsworn. Like everybody in this house." Stated Nepos "I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn."

"If you words should make me worry about my life…" began Myst "Then I would dare to say you won't kill me. Especially I am here to help. I know about Madanach. And I know about… certain moves."

"Are you trying to bargain your life?" asks Nepos

"In a way. I need somebody who shares Manadachs holidays in the mine. And helping your goals is helping mine." Stated Myst

"You got my ear. And possible my friendship."

"I prefer to keep it by business." She states. "Oh… and about how your king lives… a bird told me that Thamor made a deal with him."

"Thamor Silver-Blood. I see now." Stated Nepos "Thank you for this. Now to business."

* * *

In the Cidhna Mine stood Saphire in front of an Orc, within a small chamber with two gates. One she just passed and the other leading to the prisoner area of the mines.

The orc slapped Saphire and told the Sneasel "All right prisoner. Eyes front. You're in cidhna Mine, now. And we expect you to ean your keep. There's no resting your hide in a cell in this prison. Here, you work. You'll mine ore until you start throwing up silver bars. You got it?"

Saphire grit her teeth and said "Yes I got it!" she wanted to punch that orc but here is no way she could pull that off without arm. Firstly she was in rags now and a collar were strapped around her neck, thus preventing her to use any kind of her natural Pokemon Abilities.

"Alright!" stated the orc "Open her up!" and the gate to the mines opened and Saphire was pushed in. "Now get in and start digging!"

"Bitch!" growled Saphire and moves down the blanks. In there she saw several prisioners with pickaxes hacking on the walls to get the silver ores out of the mine. Thought one, an orc, were guarding a cell door. She was wondering why, she heard a voice call "We aren't that different, aren't we?"

Turning around she spots a purple Umbreon approaching her and she simply hit him with "Shut up Zane! It is partly your fault that I am in this mess."

"Let me guess… you were send again to punch me and throw in the nearest cell." Chuckles Zane while rubbing his sore face "Why were you kicked in?"

"Got framed for every single kill in this entire place that were written towards the Forsworn." Stated Saphire.

Zane stopped and stated at Saphrie "Now that is interesting to know HOW did you piss off somebody that you get framed for hundreds of murders in the last 20 years."

"Somebody wanted to know the truth, and asked my help. I agreed as I had at least to get back in the cost of getting here." Stated Saphire "Long story short, after finding out that Thomar Silver-Blood had his hands in this, the guards murdered the one who hired me and placed the blame for all the deaths on me."

"That's Markath for ya." Shrugs Zane "Well, getting out here is one tough game for ya. I would be out in a few days or a couple of weeks for my crimes. But you? Oh boy. Twenty years worth of murdering… that is one thought nail."

"Stop that!" growled Saphire "Just tell me why this orc isn't working while the rest do."

"The orc? That is Borkul the Beast. Madanachs bodyguard. He is preventing anybody of seeing the King of Rags. And believe me… he does it well." Explains Zane

"So Madanach is just behind that cell door? Good! Then I get his neck at least."

"And you will be dead afterwards." Warned Zane "Only a handful of people here are genuine criminals. The rest of them are here because they were believed to be in terms with the Forsworn. Some are just here because somebody whispered they might be. Or Braig. He is the longest here. Got arrested because he simply talked with Madanach. Only for that. His daughter pleaded by the jarl to be taken instead. Braig got to watch his daughters execution before being thrown in her. And since them they are ready to follow Madanach for a chance of revenge."

"He has an escape plan?" asks Saphire

"Half of it if the rumors a true. It seems he needs something he lacks. And you know yourself how hard it is to get something snuggled in."

Saphire shuddered, knowing what he means. While she never were a smuggler, she was hold by a couple of guards while others were removing her clothes before getting her the rags on. She doesn't even have her underwear anymore. Only because these bastards wanted to have her in here as fast as possible they didn't try anything on her.

Shaking her head she asks "Get me a Pickaxe! I get to relieve my fury! And if I cannot kill that bastard, then I at least try to get my mind clear for something proper."

Zane nodded "sure! Here is a spare one lying around. And by your temper, try to get a shiv… else you get one between your rips. And perhaps, you should listen to me… I was often enough in prison to know how to survive."

"Fine!" growled Saphire "Don't expect me to be nice."

"If you were, you would only invite the real monsters of the bunch." Mused Zane "I already got to know them."

"What a mess" groaned Saphire.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Saphire had been kicked into the mines. Day for day the same thing. In the morning the rations were handed out, depending on how much the prisoners managed to mine. Then everybody had to work all day long with little water to the evening, where with some luck a second meal was handed out. This wasn't a life for the Sneasel, she needed to get out. She got at least a Skiv after a brawl with one of the other prisoners and a Hariyama which were send in for murders and rapes learned quickly that Saphire knew how to handle it in self defense.

He will think twice in the future about approaching her in the night again if he values his other eye. It also showed the other prisoners not to mess with the sneasel. While some are still trying to get a talk with her, they at least understood the value not to get her on the nerves or trigger her anger.

Saphire were just busy hammering silver ore off a wall as Zant rushed to her. "Saph! Better get ready for something big."

Stopping her work she turned around and asks "Why?"

"Because Borkul just killed Grisvar the Unlucky." Stated Zant. It took a moment until the sneasel remembered what Zant had told her. Almost everybody knew that the nord were a spy for Thamor to keep an eye on Madanachs activities. Also the King in Rags had used him in return to keep somehow taps on Thamors activities… if he had send his Orc Bodyguard to kill him…

"Madanach is planning to escape?" asks Saphire putting the pickaxe down "He is aware that the guards would soon notice it?"

"I think he is covering that. Let's go. Perhaps we can hitch the ride on this escape route." Stated Zane

Saphire wanted to protest but given how unjust her prison time is and that she wouldn't see any chance to ever come out by legal means she resultantly followed Zant.

In fact every prisoner seems to be on their way to the largest part of the mine where also the door the Madanachs "quarter" is.

As Saphire saw the elder man for the first time, she was impressed on how fit he still looked despite being in this hole for good 20 years.

As everybody has gathered, one of the prisoners, Saphire knew he was a forsworn through, and through, asked Madanach "Madanach. You had killed Grisvar. Does it mean we are finally leaving?"

"indeed!" stated Mandanach "We are fleeing today. And we got unexpected help."

Upon that Saphires eyes widened as the Zorua she traveled with to Markath came in together with some forsworn who carried heavy looking bags. They emptied the contents and they saw several weapons and equipments.

Myst began "WE got some of the guards switched up with brothers from the Forsworn. Upon a signal they will open the front gates and those of you who wish to help the escape will storm out of this gate and keep the guards busy. While the rest follow Madanachs lead to escape the town. Both groups shall cause as much chaos as possible. For any of you who have doubts: The guards are busy with themselves since, "somehow" the jarl and the Imperial military got hands of the journals of Thomar Silver-Blood and other people who got many of you in these mines."

"For those who aren't leaving through the front door are following me." Stated the King in Rags "Will follow me through a tunnel guiding through some Dwemer ruins. Don't worry about your hides when going through there, as these were cleared by our new friend our brothers. Now grab your weapons and equipment. They are from the rooms where your belongings are stored. So go and grab what belongs to you."

Everybody began to head for the piles of equipment and tools. Saphire found her clothes soon as the number of female prisoners were rather low and most of them only had normal clothes and daggers.

Also she was the only one with her choice of weaponry. Thought for her deadric gauntlets she had to punch some people to prevent them taking them from her.

Zane on the other hand got his grey clothes made of leather and shows quite a number of bags. They had no sleeves and he got a deadric dagger and an elven sword on his body. Saphrie was still asking herself from where he stole these weapons.

"Great… my lockpicks are all gone." Sighs Zane after checking everything "At least my potions are still here."

Once all of them were clothed, Myst approached Zane and told him "You are coming with me."

"Me? Why?" asks Zane in surprise

"Luck is Locket. The skelekton is the key." Was the simple reply.

"I understand." Nodded Zane "but Saphire is coming with us." Gesturing to his girlfriend

Myst looked over her and asks "How the hell did a thief and a companion became a couple?"

"Long story" stated Saphire "I am more interested how you know our relationship."

"Educated guess." Was the counter "Ok! After we left the mines with Madanach, we will not run with them. We are going to a house provided by an ally. There we will stay some days and discuss before leaving the town."

Then looking at Saphire, the Zorua asked the umbreon "And I take I have to make sure her criminal record is gone as well?"

"Yes." Stated Zane and Myst nodded "I think this is will be rather easy. Given that in the journals that were found contained her as well."

"Then we have a deal." Nodded Zane.

The group that remained in the mines were rather small, only those who prefer to either sit out the revolt or there more than eager to get blood on their blades as soon as possible. The rest went with Madanach through the ruins, and they saw the bodies of frost spiders, dwemer tech and humans… both forsworn and guards.

Why guards would be done here, especially as it seems they came here recently, is a question only few would know the answer off. Thought… is it unreasonable to think somebody had interest to get these ruins cleared with the side effect of having lower amounts of guards to deal with.

The trip wasn't long and at the end they found a few more Forsworn waiting for a woman. Madanach approached her and stated "Kaie. Good that you got so many of our brothers here to fight with us."

"Without our new friend it would have been next to impossible." Stated Kaie and looked at Myst

"I only did it for my own goals" stated Myst "I don't like you. And if I ever are send to kill you, I will do it."

"Understood" stated Madanach "We both knew that this partnership would not last forever. Good luck with your reasons."

"Good luck to you too." Stated Myst "May Sithis never let our paths cross again."

Saphire perked up. Sithis? This means this woman was with the Dark Brotherhood. Glaring at Zane she asked "What did you get into again?"

"It is complicated" replied Zane "Just wait please until we are save. Then I will answer all questions."

"Fine!" growled Saphire

The three dark types waited in a corner as Madanach were storming out after sending the signal to the others to start the chaos in the mines. The town of Markath sunk into chaos as from the mine and from a random corner of the town groups of armed Forsworn appeared and attacked everybody in sight. The guards were quick to react but they were only able to limit the chaos, not stop it.

As this chaos were far enough, Myst took Zane and Saphire and guided them through the town, avoiding any of the chaos that is rampaging.

Thought just as they got around a corner they run into three guards. The two trios are staring at each other until the leading guard pointed at Saphire "You? How are you here?"

"You?" snarled Saphire, recognizing the voice. Before anybody could react she jumped at the guard and grabbed his head, twisting it quickly and a loud ugly sound of a broken neck were heard. The other two guards didn't get to react as Myst were between them and with swift movements she cut vital parts on their body, causing them to lay on the ground while bleeding out.

Once the blades are sheated Myst asks "Any other people you need to break the neck?"

"He was the only one"

"Good!" and they began to run in case somebody saw them. They got to a house and Myst opens the lock before the three disappeared in there. Inside they turned on the fires and the Zorua stated "In the next few days they will be on edge. Thought I am sure that the imperial soldiers are coming soon to reinforce the guards and clean up the mess caused by Thamor and his underlings."

"Good! Now I want answers! Talk!" stated Saphire with crossed arms.

"My name is Myst" told the Zorua "And as you properly guessed already a member of the dark brotherhood. I am here because I were send to find Zane and get in contact."

"To kill who?"

"Nobody so far" intervened Zane "She is the one I have to hand the reports for a friend of us."

"Which friend?" asks Saphire

"I… cannot tell." Said Zane and shock his head "What I can tell is this: The reason why most of the Thieves Guilds operations are failing now and us being at the low point stems from a curse… a deadric curse."

"A deadric curse? You don't mean…" began Myst

"Yes. Nocturnal is cursing us with bad luck. I don't know why or how we got it. But that is why I were working with a friend… who got missing." Stated Zane.

"After our friends disappearance I got a letter" continued Myst "Stating Zane is the new contact. I shall establish said contact and be his partner whenever it is necessary. But this connection between the two organizations are kept to be a secret as the one who caused the misfortune of the thieves guild must be still there. The evidence is there."

"So for me to understand… you are helping somebody you don't know to find out why the Guild is running low?" asks Saphire "And you communicate with this one by the means of the Dark Brotherhood."

"That sums it up." Smirks Zane

"I don't believe it! By Arceus! Why the hell are you doing that? It is hard enough that I have to search you once a month to punch you. But now you are risking your neck?" asks Saphire

"Saphire. If the Companions were in a familiar crisis. Wouldn't you do the same?" asks Zane

She grit her teeth and groans "I hate when you are right." She took a deep breath and asks "What is the plan?"

"I return to the guild as soon as possible, and try to investigate without raising any bells." Explains Zane "Once I got something, I will send a letter for Myst so we can meet and hand her the report to bring it over to the friend. And if we need some fighting power, I will ask for your help."

"Fine. I help you if you are in trouble because of who you are. But don't think I do any favors for the dark brotherhood or the thieves' guild."

"I never expected that." Chuckles Zane and he pulled Saphire in and kissed her. She groaned as she dislikes these pulling but kissed back. She just couldn't resist these lips of the sly umbreon.

Myst watched them and gave a lower murr, being very… interested on how it would turn out.

The two hold the kiss for quite a while, each other in a tight embrace. Their tongues danced with each other and after a while they broke the kiss and gazed at each other for a moment. Before Saph grinned and holds a dagger in front of Zanes face "Here is your dagger."

"Well in this case" chuckles Zane while taking back his dagger "here are your two daggers."

She took the two daggers

"Your purse."

She took the sack with money

"And your pants."

She looked down before looking up again seeing Zane running deeper into the house… with the mentioned pants. "ZANE! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BREAK YOUR FINGERS!"

Myst had to grin at the scenery… if this is normal between the two, then she is really curious how one of them isn't dead yet.

* * *

Later at night, Myst and Zane were sharing a bed, as the house only hand two. And despite both having said they want to sleep early… they were in close embracement, their lips pressed against each other's while their hands moved over their bodies, which were only covered by the sheet of blanket placed over the two of them. Myst who were still drinking a tea mused she will her certain sounds sooner or later… and was playing with the idea to try and join them.

* * *

Breezehome. The house that Samantha is currently reconstructing for her guild and her coverage. In the moment she was in there with some people she could trust to get the interior fixed up. After the desk were at least set up she decided to head outside and open her temporary stand for now.

After going outside and starting to put the items down for selling she were approached by a feline. At first she thought it was a Khajiit that got somehow into the town but then she recognized it as a Persian. The Persian had a blue tattoo showing a dragon head and wings. The clothes were sleeveless red vampire armor while wearing leather boots and leader gloves and wristbands. ON the back of the normal type is a dwarves bow thought the arrows seems to be normal iron or steel arrows. At the left boot Samantha were able to spot an orcish dagger and her back also were an iron sword. And over all that she wears a brown cloak.

"Can I help you?" asked Samantha

The Persian nodded "Indeed. Two normal soul gems and an information."

Samantha put up four soul gems, two empty, two filled. Depending how much she wants to pay and said "For the information it depends what you want to know."

"I am looking for a Zangoose. Lost an eye, wears a metal arm, white one handed blade. The name is Raven." Explains the Persian

Samantha nodded "Yes I heard a rumor. It is said he is on the way to Solitute. At least that is what I heard as he took a night in the inn together with a Luxray."

"A Luxray eh? Well that makes things more interesting." Murred the Persian and paid for the two empty ones and a bit for the information "Thank you" and she leaves Samantha.

The black Grovyle rubbed her chin and mused "I have seen or heard about this cat before… but where…" Then she blinked "Wait, that tattoo. But… what are THEY doing here in skyrim?"


	4. Solitude

„Finally!" grunted Raven as he saw the tips of a Bridge in the distance. To be exact the Dragonbridge. The only connection between Solitude and the rest of Skyrim by land.

Except you don't mind wandering through a snow covered Mountain filled with two or three bandit groups, bears trolls and some rumored mythical creatures. And some claim they have seen one or two dragons flying around.

More than enough reason for the experienced Mercenary to never set foot up there.

"Come on Raven! It wasn't THAT bad. I've seen worse." Laughed a voice next to him. He turned his gaze to the owner of said voice and stared at the Luxray known as Lycra. Being attacked by a group of Forsworn, two rivaling bandit groups AND a giant wasn't bad for her? The mercenary was almost tempted to seek out Clavicus Vile, just to make a deal that she NEVER goes into these mountains for ore. However… given the reputation of the deadric prince, he prefers to try his luck in getting his kind of reason into her skull. Else he sends any kind of money he owns to Simon with a note explaining why and if he dies, to tell his son Pactorn that he loves him.

Of course, at an appreciate age as the boy is still an infant.

On the second thought… given that Lycra is planning to travel over to Solstheim the note might be sent anyway. Raven personally don't deem any place save where you can still see and hear an active volcano that ruined a good part of Morrowind.

"Not bad?" was Ravens only reply, tried from the adventures they had since they left Whiterun. "If we had actually a big army, I would agree with you. However…" he started and looked at what is left of the caravan they started as "This was a trading caravan we joined. Not a military one. I am surprised that we got off that well from all the attacks."

"But at least I got a lot more things to sell" mused Lycra "Sure I need to fix the weapons and armor we took from the dead bandits and clean them but I can then sell them without putting the effort in making them."

To that, the Zangoose has no words. He still tries to wrap his mind around the fact that this Luxray, blacksmith, and mother on top of it, is traveling around Skyrim to gather raw materials for her wares by hand and only once she got at least a wagon full of stuff bothers to return to Solitude to produce said goods. Makes him also wonder who takes care of her daughter Lighting, as she told him bluntly that she killed her last husband. Reasons are he wanted to cut the female infant down.

Raven didn't need to think long to believe that her last husband was a bastard.

Shaking his head he sighs "Now after we got through the formalities to pass through DragonBridge, I think we can safely assume we managed to get through the dangerous half of this trip."

"True!" nods Lycra "Except the Thalmor got something against you." She smirked and Raven rolled his eyes. While he is a believer of Talos, which is forbidden thanks to these high elves, he is so smart and keeps it low. Knowing full well that he isn't eager to only search in Stormcloak territories for work.

As they moved, Raven turns to Lycra "What you still have failed to tell me is what I am supposed to do while you work off in your shop to make equipment. How long did you say we would stick here?"

"Given I want to spend time with my daughter and that I need to look what the orders are and of course how much material is left after the smiting and fixing it could sum up to three or four months." Thought Lycra aloud "And not counting anything that could go… odd." Then she smirks "Given the reason you ask, I suggest you just look around what kind of work you can find here. I bet even good old Solitude got enough jobs for removing bandits from caves or so."

"Sounds reasonable… but first I going to see your place. I got curious about a few things." Stated Raven.

Giggling the female electric type agrees with him. So they proceed to pass the bridge and since they were a planned caravan to arrive (Albeit fewer people wagons and bit different goods than planned due… well… bandits, forsworn and a bandit) it was such a matter to get the permission to pass and they went towards the city.

They drove through the busy street of the town, towards one shop which was strangely closed despite being in the middle of the day. But the sign was the universal sign for a blacksmith with a large thunderbolt shaped blade hanging underneath it.

"That is my shop!" points Lycra over and they stopped the wagon they borrowed in front of it. While Raven remains on the transport to ensure nobody would steal it (The worry is more that somebody would take something off the pile of goods) and knocked several times on the door of the shop. Raven looked at the sight and states "I have been here a few times… but never noticed that shop. If I needed a Blacksmith, I went straight to Beirand."

"I don't blame you" admits Lycra "many tend to go to him but those who notice or know about me go to me rather to him… as they know I am the better smith. Beirand simply got the better set up and the deal with the Legion."

Considering it, Raven nodded and wondered further "Did you ever made anything for them?"

"I do any job that is presented, as long I have the material or have good ways to get them." Was her reply with a nod while knocking some more "Odd…" and reaches for her bag to take out a key to unlock the door and went in.

Raven narrows his eye as he saw that nobody had answered and his sword arm reaches for his weapon while flexing his mechanical one in case soldiers or anybody who might out for trouble as not answering people are… often bad signs.

However soon Lycra came out and moves to Raven, whispering "They are all asleep."

"Well… that explains it. But why sleeping in the middle of the day?" wondered Raven

"I have sent a message to inform them that we came today. So they closed down the shop to avoid sending away any customers" replied the Luxray.

Rolling his eyes Raven went off the carriage and asks "So, how do we deal with it then? After all, we two cannot carry all of it alone. And it would for sure make noise and give your daughter is here."

"You're true." Agreed on Lycra and crossed her arms, while looking up about to think how to fix that problem. Originally she wanted that somebody was taking Lightning to a scroll while the rest of them would empty the car and place everything in the workshop.

While they were thinking how to solve their dilemma, a sound came from the shop and soon Lycra were moving into the shop again. Raven watched her in wonder until she came back and had a little child in her arms. Raven looked at the baby and as he recognized it as a shinx he asks "Is this your daughter Lighting?"

"Yes, it is" smiles Lycra while shaking her little girl carefully, humming her a small tune. The little shinx is looking at her daughter before noticing the new face and looked curiously at the strange new face. Lycra looked at Raven "Want to get closer? I think she is interested in you."

Raven wasn't sure at this, as he most of the time was frightening children with his looks. Namely his covered eye and the design of his mechanical arm. However, as Lycra had moved closer to the zangoose and the little shinx were reaching out her little arms. Lycra chuckles "Looks like she wants to be held by you."

Raven gave a weak laugh as he was taking the little girl in his arms. Before her, he had only one baby in his arms… his son Pactorn. But beyond simple holding and feeding milk, he has not the slightest clue how to treat the situation.

Lighting, however, coed in Raven's arm and her tiny hands grabbed on some of his furs, holding on him while still looking at him with wide-eyed curiosity. The zangoose in question, however, was still overwhelmed that she wasn't scared of his books that he did the only thing that came into his mind: "Uhm… hi, Lightning?"

That caused a squeal from the shinx and wiggle her tiny limbs, causing Raven to adjust his arms a little so she wouldn't fall off… or get hurt by one of the sharp edges of his mechanical arm. In his mind, he has to get a cover for his arm… or an entirely new one if he is supposed to babysit her in this partnership.

Lycra mused to him in mild amusement "Looks like you need some lessons regarding children. Never thought of taking some knowledge in case you knock a girl up?"

"And I would have needed them in the past why?" he asked "Sorry but… until I found out about Pactorn, I never was considering the possibility to run into offspring of mine."

Lycra sighs "Typical thoughts of wandering mercenaries and adventurers."

"I try to change that problem." Countered Raven while rocking the little Lighting in his arms, causing her to make happy noises.

Just in this moment, two dogs like Pokemon exits the store, looking very nervous until they saw the trio outside. Lycra noticed them too and smiles brightly "Dhoma! Angka! It is great to see you again."

The two mons, Raven noted that they a Lycanrocs but both variations turned to Lycra and they smiled. The Midday Lycanroc went over and hugged Lycra "it has been a while. You took a lot longer than we hoped."

The Midnight one, however, moves to Raven smirks "So I take you're Raven?"

"Yes. I take Lycra wrote about me?"

"Yes. And you are kind of known here in town. The only mercenary not joining the Legion despite the money promised to ya." Stated the rock type.

"I have my reasons" he assured her. "One of them is that while I am good as a single warrior, I don't fit into the formations of the Imperials. And I won't join the Stormcloaks because of this racist bullshit towards anybody who isn't a born north… race or Pokemon wise."

The zangoose shock his head "I may want to kill the Thalmor as well but this doesn't mean all of the elf races are bad."

With that, the midnight Lycanroc murred "Lycra! We should keep that guy. Aside from good looks, he got a brain!"

The Luxray giggles while covering her mouth "Angka… we are in a partnership so we are keeping him. At least until our deal expires."

"Regarding that…" interrupts Raven "Can we unload the carriage and bring it back, so that part is done and THEN I am willing to get know the people I need to know."

"Yeah, Raven got a point. We should get the stuff in." agreed Lycra

"I am off getting some of the others." Told the midday Lycanroc which Raven guessed must be the mentioned Dhoma.

"Others?" asked Raven in curiosity.

Lycra just chuckles "You will see soon enough!" and winked at him. "In the meanwhile, you are on babysitting duty."

Raven was flabbergasted by the mention that he has to watch over the baby right now. He has no clue about children in the first place. Heck, the best he could do right now is to hold the little girl simply in his arms and prey to Mara that she wouldn't start crying right now else he would be in deep trouble as he has no clue how to treat a crying baby.

Thought to his luck, the little girl feels shortly later asleep and Raven's job right now was just holding her and hope she won't wake up that soon.

Then the rock type girl came back and she brought six different people with her. Two mons, two elves, and two humans. And the entire group – minus Raven who was still holding Lightning - began to unload the goods they had loaded. Ores, armor, weapons, ammunition and a lot of pelts. And despite how loud this was, Lighting only did one thing. Snuggling closer on Raven to continue sleeping peacefully.

Raven was perplexed about it, as his experience told him, normally babies wake up when it gets loud and start crying because they got startled. So either Lighting was used to the tumult that was running here now, or she feels safe in his arms. The Zangoose assumes the first case is the truth. Makes much more sense at least than a baby trusting a complete stranger.

It took a couple of hours until everything was brought into the storeroom and the carriage was brought away.

Lycra looked at Raven and the sleeping Lightning "She seems to like you. I haven't heard a single cry from here and normally she cries at least once when I unpack the stuff I gathered."

"Me? Somebody who is a complete stranger to her?" asks Raven "Now that sounds a little ridiculous."

"But the truth is undeniable." She giggles "So I go to check on the armor and the weapons we took with us and see what I need to do to get them into a sellable condition. You will go into the living portion of the shop and keep an eye on Lightning."

"Yes, Madam." Stated Raven and he got pulled by Angka "Don't worry big guy! I ensure you won't get that bored for the duty."

Dhoma looked at the Lycanroc "I don't know if it is… safe?"

"Dhoma. You worry too much." Stated Angka "Relax. I won't do anything to him that one might regret, ok?"

"Ok," she nods "Then I am off with the bows and arrows to bring them to Fihada."

"Good!" told Lycra and saw Raven's face, guessing his next question "We have a deal with Fihada. Every bow and arrow I get will be brought to him and we get a share of the bows and arrows he sold. I also produce him a good amount of arrows whenever I am around."

"That explains it." Nodded Raven and then followed Angka to the living room. The house was housing a simple home, nothing unusual for Skyrim, the only difference is that it holds three bedrooms. Properly one for the Lycanrocs, one belonging to Lycra and the third properly a guest room.

Angka sat down on a chair and told "Well, I bet you wonder who we are. I am Angka. The other Lycanroc is my younger twin sister Dhoma. We live here with Lycra. We run the store while she either is busy with her blacksmith work or gathering anything that could be used for armor or selling."

"I see. I noticed that… you act different compared to your sister."

"Let's say, I live with the flow while my sister is more caution of it. Serves us both well these differences." She shrugged before gesturing to a crib "You can place her there."

Raven nodded and carefully put the little girl down and Angka grins "Now tell me hot stuff! How was the time with her?"

"How should I put it in…" began the Zangoose, not sure how to handle that kind of question. "It… is difficult. I sometimes wonder if she has unknowingly suicidal tendencies."

"Because of her tendencies to go to the most dangerous places?" smirks the Midnight Lycanroc. After Raven nodded to that, she laughed "Is normal as the best stuff is where nobody with the right mind would go there."

"I can see the reason but she is trying to get herself killed no matter if she had planned it or not." Countered Raven while he shakes his head.

The female laughed as she heard that and mused "It could be that she just has her wish in mind to protect her little angel and ensure she is financially secured."

Then she moves over to Raven "You know... perhaps, we need to test something."

Raven looked at the female Lycanroc, not really sure what she has in mind.

"You see..." began Angka "The letters we got from Lycra indicate that you are a good guy. And here is something about your reputation, I need to know if it is the truth!"

"And what truth are you seeking to know?" wondered Raven and Angka stood up, walking up to him casually.

She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Raven was surprised by that and raised his arms to push her off, however, given how good she kissed him, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her body and return the kiss.

The two continue to kiss each other deeply before Raven broke the kiss and the two stared at each other while between their lips, a string of saliva was connecting the two. The wolf-like rock type began to smirk "You're a better kisser than I thought" she stated with a smirk and licks his nose "I think the rest of... my test will work out fine."

A dazed Raven (Who didn't realize that right now he is under the effect of attract right now) nodded to her statement.

After she got up from his lap, the female took the hand of Raven and guided him into the bedroom of her and her twin and put his arm around his neck.

The two could hear how Lycra was busy hammering on the equipment she brought back to get them fixed and presentable for selling. Angka smirked as she heard the rhythm of the hammer hitting metal. Knowing that Lycra will keep on for hours now, singing loudly to keep her rhythm thus unable to hear anything. Especially as the Luxray tends to fill her ears with something that deafens her to a degree so the loud banging of the hammer won't harm her hearing.

Smirking she places her hands on the chest of Raven and smirks "Lightning is sleeping, Lycra is busy and my sister will be running the shop in the meanwhile~" she murred and chuckles "I think this is the perfect opportunity… to test one certain quality."

Raven only grinned in his Attracted state.

Hours passed and Lycra was all sweaty and done as she was moving up to the living room where she found Angka entertaining Lightning. Thought… "Where is Raven?"

Angka looked up at her and told "Raven is sleeping. It seems he is catching up the last few weeks. Though he kept up long enough that he was able to feed your little girl once."

"That is glad to hear!" smiles Lycra and moves over the two and picked her baby up.

Angka nodded and mused "You should keep him. She needs a father after all. Who knows what happens if she only has three females raising her but no father? Or siblings."

Lycra blushed and shakes her head "I am not sure what you were planning to say here."

"Don't worry Dear… I know well what I am saying here and what I am thinking" she chuckles loudly and looks back at the guest room. It took some efforts of hers to clean up the mess she and Raven made in this lust driven events (Not to mention that she properly has to answer him for making him do that with Attract) but she didn't want to cause any trouble between Lycra and Raven… Yet.

"And given that you are here for a few more months, you two could very likely work on the bond you two seem forming." Reasoned Angka further, her mind wondering about some of the things they could do if they could make Raven a stable member of the household.

Lycra thought for a moment "I think we can work something out. He has to support his son somehow after all."

"that's the spirit!" laughed the Mignight Lycranroc while slapping the Luxrays back once with a laugher and a smirk formed on her lips.


	5. Dark Whiterun

A deep sigh escaped Zane as he with Myst and Saphire left the mountains behind and entered the wide fields of Whiterun. From here they wouldn't have to worry about ambushes from corners they couldn't look at or attacks from above.

Downside... here is no way to get cover if they were ambushed.

"Well... I am surprised how well we got through." admits Zane "I were sure we would be at least one or times be attacked. Be it from wild animals, bandits or Fomsworns."

"Don't call it too early" countered Saphire "We're still quite a distance to the nearest settling. And a good sleep well only welcome me when we reach Whiterun self." while putting her own deadric gauntlets on, flexing her hands a little as the familiar weight pulled on them, nodding satisfied.

"I agree with your girlfriend" nodded Myst the Zorua Assassin "So let's not wait too long and instead make haste." and the three moved as quickly as they could over the place, knowing the dangers of it.

Not that the three dark types weren't dangerous on their own... as a Sabre Cat has to learn as it tried to pounce Saphire. The wild predator didn't have a chance to really realize what happened to it, as Saphire ducked under the pounce and slammed her armored fist against the stomach of it. A nasty knack was heard and the cat flew a meter or two in the air before landing in the near of the small group... and the way it laid was just unnatural, showing that she effectively broke not only all rips but also it's spine.

The animals' eye showed pain and shock at the same time but not for long as Saphire sword pierced its heart, ending the life of it. Cleaning her weapon on the fur of the large feline, she sheets it and turns to the other two. While Zane gave a desperate sigh, the stunned look of Myst said clearly she didn't expect that show of strength.

Saphire shrugged in self-defense "The gauntlets are enchanted."

"And this is some serious enchantment... did a master did that with a Grand Soul gem?" asks Myst bewildered

Tapping on her chin, the sneasel thought for a moment and shrugged "Not a clue! I got them like that when the Deadric I fought against concede defeat." then chuckles "Boy sure run as hell afterward. As he couldn't leave for the Oblivion."

"That... makes me a little uncomfortable." sweatdrops Myst, not wanting to know the entire story... she would properly have her mind broken or the likes due to that. Shaking her head, they continued to follow the street until they saw a fort in the distance.

"Ah... that place." chuckles Myst 'Was not easy to sneak in and kill the bandit leader that took that place. Thought that dragon attack helped."

That got the other two attentions and Zane looks closer at Myst "You survived a dragon attack?"

Nodding the Zorua explained "Was really simple... I first killed the bandit by shoving him off the tower he stood to shoot that beast with arrows, then I climbed down the tower and as fast as possible went to the underground are and wait there. Until the rumbling and faint screams were gone, I got up again, killed one or two survivors and went my way."

The two nodded and Saphire shrugs "Well I was with a few fellow companions out to kill a few dragons... man were these thought battles. Still, wonder why I was so mad to go against something that can breathe FIRE."

"Yeah... not the smartest move considering your type." agrees Zane. "And now that we speak of being smart: I don't think it was smart of us for not taking an archer or a mage with us"

"Where do you think should we have gotten one on short notice?" asks Saphire with a huff "Especially that we pretty much broke out of prison and should lay low for a while."

"Put that way..." he states "You got a point here." and looks at Myst

"I had to act on a very short notice and with limited resources... and both, time and resources were spend on getting you out." was the explanation of the female assassin. "So not sorry for being unable to get an archer accompanied us. Especially when we have to account for the fact, that this company must be able to keep the mouth shut. And the list of people I would trust regarding THAT matter is very short... and that includes those who are dead."

"Trusting issues?" smirks Saphire

The Zorua shook her head "Not completely... but regarding what we talk about it is a very delicate matter. One that could kill Zane if the wrong person hears it."

Saphire froze at that statement. Looking at Zane she asks "Sure you want to keep playing that game?"

"As you were better as a member of the companions!" was his answer to that question.

"You got me here" sighs Saphire with raised arms. The three spend some time to remove the skin, teeth, and eyes to sell them later at the town, as the pelt can be used for leather and the eyes and teeth as ingredients for potions.

and the three continued the way. After passing the fort and the nearby tower they reached the town Whiterun with ease. Thought at the gate they were stopped and asked about their business.

Saphire looked at the guard flat "I am Saphire, daughter of April. Member of the Companions. These two are here with me. So why bothering to stop us?"

"We are on orders to stop anybody who doesn't live in the town. And as anybody could color their feathers blue, it isn't proof you're the genuine Saphire."

"Oh, and coloring Sneasel's natural red eye colors to blue is as easy as well?" hissed Saphire "Look at my eyes, and claim again that I am not who I am. I dare you!"

The guard stepped back and at that moment another got just out of one of the towers and called "Let them in Robert! For the sake of the Nine and the legendaries, let them in! I have no mood to explain why Saphire is again rampaging against the ranks of us guards!"

The mentioned Robot instantly stifled and went to open the door. As the three passed through it, Robert looked at the other guard "But our or-"

"Are not worth to risk being mutilated! Saphire is dammed known for her rampages if you piss her off. Nobody with a clear mind would even pose her! Heck under which rock did you live to NOT know that infamous member of the companions?"

"I just moved in from Rorickstead recently and everybody only told me to not piss off Saphire if I favor life without fragile bones."

"A good thing to know but worth nothing if you don't put it into practice." told his friend "Next time you see her, see if her request is reasonable and let her do it. If not then keep her busy without triggering her anger and send for the companions. They are gods dammed the only group who can deal with her temper tantrums. I bet she would have simply thrown you through the gate to get it open if I haven't stepped in."

To that Robert gulped and wondered how such a dangerous woman is even allowed to ENTER Whiterun hold at all... though he reasoned that as Companions member, it would have been more trouble to deal with the Companions adepts to bring their shield sister back to their base, then simply keeping an eye out for her and call the companions for the slightest hint of trouble.

In the Mannered Mare Inn, the three took a seat and have ordered three meals and mead while Saphire wondered "So you two, what are your plans from here?"

"For my part, I have to report back... haven't been in the Sanctuary for quite too long," admits Myst, who glances a bit to the crowd, spotting her fellow Brotherhood member Samantha and they made a quick communication about meeting later. "So I am dealing with something in town, and then leave early in the morning."

"After I got briefed by Myst, I return to the thieves guild in Riften... I just don't know yet which route I should take. Either risking the ice highs of the route over Helgen... it is shorter but who knows who inhabit the dead place now."

"The other route would lead over Winterhold... a route that is infamous for its bandits and giant infestations... not to mention at least once a week you can find a necromancer at the stone" mused Saphire "Both cases not really in favor for traveling alone. Especially for one who cannot fight."

The Umbreon glared at Saphire "I can defend myself!"

"In case the guards are after you. But as you're good in sneaking in stealing, you left quite behind the skills necessary to kill something." countered Saphire "So I will look if there is a job in the Rift and then I escort you over to Riften! Like it or not!"

"Fine, fine" sighs the Umbreon "You win Saphire." just as the plates of their meals are brought. The three began to eat and Myst mused "Say how are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I take Zane to my house" replied Saphire. Myst raised an eyebrow "You got a house?" "Due to the kind of jobs I take, getting enough money to pull that off is easy. Especially if you throw in all the loot you can get."

"You got a point here" agreed the Myst "I have a spot to sleep so I take after dinner we won't see each other for a while."

"I am not that eager to see you again... or knowing that you are seeing Zane," said Saphire, glaring at the zorua.

Sensing the hot waters she is at this very moment, she raised her hands in defense "I keep the relationship entirely on the business level. No worries about your lover being unfaithful towards you."

"Good... if I learn otherwise, there will be a broken neck," warned Saphire, holding the knife she used to cut her meal threatening against Myst.

The Zorua nods and decides not to try and piss that sneasel off. While she knows the strengths and weaknesses of sneasels well, this blue feathered one obliviously knew it... and she knows how to fight empty-handed. Even Khajiit and Argonians or other Pokemon with natural claws don't know it that well, aside from moves. Everybody replied mostly on weapon skills or on magic. The Zorua don't know when was the last time a Pokemon purely relied only on instincts and on the moves it knew. For all, she could say it was properly even before Tamriel was named such.

Of course, the Legendary Pokemon can still crush anybody with their moves alone but for Myst's reasoning, Legendary Pokemon are... Legendary for a solid reason.

Shaking the head, Myst paid her share of the meal and stood up, leaving the inn, going to a spot Where Samantha would see her late to let her into Breezehome...

Saphire and Zane, on the other hand, left the inn shortly after and head towards her home, a small two stories high building close to the walls protecting the trading town. She unlocked the door and the two head in, lighting the lamps in there. Once the last lamp was lit, the two sat down on the single table of the house and have two bottles of mead. As she drank hers, she asks "So… what will you do now?"

Zane looked at his girlfriend and admits "I going back to Riften, act like usual in the guild and find who the traitor might be."

"I don't like it that you are risking your neck for them. After all, they won't be risking anything for you. If you get captured and get killed they won't even bother to acknowledge your existence. At least you get remembered in the Companions if you fall."

"Saph… you know as well as I do we live in different worlds. As little as you would leave the Companions to become a thief, the little I would leave the guild to join the companions." Reasoned Zane

Sighing loudly Saph downed her meat "I hate it when you come up with solid reasons." Then she looks at him "But that and your firm standing in your position are two of the aspects I like so much on you…"

"And I love how open you are with your opinions… and how little you let others tell you what to do." Zane admits and moves over to her to kiss her lips.

Having other ideas, however, Saphire pulled Zane over and wrapped her arms around his body and pressed her lips against his.

Zane was surprised at first but caught on quick as they did that countless times. Their lips parted and their tongues began to dances around each other while their arms are holding each other's bodies close, their eyes shut to enjoy the sensation much more.

For now, they are neither thief nor warrior…

Just one loving couple in a place watched by the nine and the legendaries… and perhaps a few daedra…

Thought as the Sneasel woke up on the next day, she first noticed that her Umbreon wasn't in bed. Groaning she got up and went to her storage and yes, that thief took everything he needs to reach safely Riften.

"Oh, Zane! Next time I see you, I crush your thieving fing-" she stopped as she noticed on the table three objects…

One was a bottle of Argonian Bloodwine. In itself an expensive piece. However, on the label she could see the year of the wine… and due to an… unpleasing event she knew it was a very good year and VERY expensive. Roughly five times the normal prize.

The second was a small bag of money. Enough to feed her through the month and still have some left.

And the third… a letter. From Zane.

"Dear Saphire!

Sorry that I left like that, but I didn't want to stay around too long with you trying to keep me off the guild. The only reason why you were never bothered by other thieves is that I labeled your house… but that label is only as long working as long I am a member of the guild.

And given what is going on… I need to ensure the guild is safe, so your home is safe from being empty.

I know it isn't like keeping you safe from people that want to kill you but whoever tries to kill you is either an idiot or don't want to live anymore.

For compensation for that, I leave you this money and the wine.

And something to laugh at.

Love

Zane."

Saphire was scratching her head for a moment before she realized that Zane could never afford such a wine and thus must have stolen it. Like the money. Quickly she hid the wine and money in her secret storage under the bed. Not a moment too soon as she heard a knock on her door. Quickly she got some simple robes on her body to be covered, goes to the door and opens it.

Finding a guard where she asks "Yes?"

"We are searching for a thief! Did you see one?"

"Aren't thieves common in Whiterun?" she countered "And what has stolen that a guard knocks on my door?"

"Somebody broke into the rooms of the Thalmor ambassador Runiootan Highorin and stole his money and a bottle of wine. And now we are searching all place.

Saphire had to put up her willpower to not laugh before stating "Nope! Haven't noticed one. Want to search my house or what?"

The guard shakes his head a bit too quickly and said "Nope! I doubt that a member of the Companions like you would be with a thief. Excuse me." And rushes off.

Saphire grinned and close the door and starts laughing "Zane! I don't know how you knew that I had a bone to pick with Runiootan! But you stealing his money and wine for me is the best you did so far!" and keeps laughing, planning to enjoy the wine at a good moment.


	6. Solstheim Time Day 1

"Here we are…" said Raven as they reach the pier of the only still existing town in the island: Raven Rock.

"So that is Raven Rock? Looks like that place got through the volcano eruption better than I thought," explains Lycra

"It is bad enough" muttered Raven as they got off the ship. The two walked on land and they were stopped by a Dunmer who called the two.

Turning to him, Raven asks "What can we do for you?"

"I'll assume that is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlanders. So State your intentions." told the Dunmer.

"We're here to review the mine. I believe, there is still a lot of valuable ore in there. And that the closure was a mistake." explains Lycra.

"Outrageous. The mine was closed because nothing's there. But if you want to check yourself be my guest. Just remember. Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws."

"Of course." nodded Raven to him "We won't doing any trouble." and raised his arm "I swear by the nine."

"So not one who follows that rule the Thalmor forced on Skyrim? Don't matter. They don't have any right here anyway. Just don't make trouble." and turned around to leave the two.

"A warm welcome here," stated Lycra with shaking head.

"If this is the one I heard about, he has to." explained Raven with a shrug "I had a talk with a sailor and he said there are a few people I shouldn't make enemies with… one of them is the Second Counselor Adril Arano. As the security of Raven Rock is one of his highest concerns. Like with the captain of the guard Captain Veleth."

"I understand." nodded Lycra and the two moved into the small town. Heading directly for the inn and took a table and a small meal from the trip on the boat. Their plan was to rest for now and enter the mine on the next day.

As they ate, however, they heard a female voice speak to them "What do my eyes see? Is it true you, Raven?"

"That voice…" began Raven and urns around "Thema! It has been a while!"

"Indeed it was a long time we saw each other. Still, the mercenary that never let a beautiful woman alone?" smiles the woman, who was a weavile of wonderful curves.

"There were a few changes" chuckles Raven and gestures to Lycra "That's Lycra. SHe is my future mate."

"But already sharing the bed with you, as I know your preferences." the weavile chuckled "What brings you here to this island?"

"She wants to check out the mine. But I take you are here due to the effects of the volcano?"

"Indeed I am. Many restless souls wander that island. And some are even pulled away from their eternal rest. I need to be put back to their proper place." explained Thema with a gesture that indicates going deeper into the island "And one of those souls need to be put back to rest soon. As this note has arrived today." and showed the said note.

Raven took it and reads out loud "Raven Rock Stronghold. My calls for the unconditional surrender of your forces an immediate cessation of hostilities has been ignored numerous times. I, therefore, have no choice but to assume your purpose on Solstheim is hostile and to treat Raven Rock Stronghold as an enemy of the Empire. I warn you, any attempt to breach Fort Frostmoth will be met with equal level of aggression. I will do everything in my power to wipe you and your forces off the face of Tamriel. There will be no further communications between us. General Falx Carius. Garrison Commander, Fort Frostmoth." He blinked a few time "General Falx Carius? But as far I know, he's dead for 200 years, due to the eruption of the Red Mountain."

"How do you know that Raven?" wondered Lycra in surprise "Until today I didn't even know who was the last commander of that ruin of a Fort."

Turning to her Raven chuckled "It is because my old master told me about him. He was a master of the Warhammer and known back in time as the wielder of a special one, called Champion's Cudgel. What makes it special was its enchantment. Chaos Damage. Which means each strike causes most of the time additional damage by fire, ice or electricity. It's one enchantment I would love on my own Sword."

"DOn't you have already a Soul Trap Enchantment?" countered Lycra while pointing at the said weapon.

Nodding to the Luxray, the Weavile explained. "Right you are. However, a Master of Enchanting can place two Enchantments on one weapon." and she smirked "And I happen to be one. Thought my true forte is Conjuration, especially the Necromancy."

Then she sat down on the table "How about the following: You two help me to put Falx Carious back to the eternal sleep, and I will enchant Raven's Blade with the Chaos Enchantment AND put it on a dagger so Raven here can learn it to enchant your Customers weapons."

"How do you know-" began Lycra but Thema holds up her hand to stop her

The Weavile smiles "You're are known in the lands. And even the spirit I put back to rest knew your art. It wasn't hard to learn about you." Then she leans over to them and whispered "ANd I will show you a thing or two about my skills in the bedroom… Before I became a Source, I was a well-known whore in Cyrodiil." and winked at them.

Raven chuckles and mused "Well… each rodeo with you was always a welcome experience."

Looking annoyed, Lycra prefered if Raven wouldn't flirt with his ex-lover that much. Shaking her head she asks them "Aside from the Enchantment and the offer to him to steal MY place on his side, why should we help you with that job?"

The Weavile shakes her head "I am not stealing your spot. Further, I will use that to teach you the art of love. Raven can be a beast once allowed to unleash. Hard to tame but stronger in his ways. I will show you my tricks to handle that wild side. How to outlast him. Be satisfied by your art." and she places a few gems on the table "And I place those on top of it."

Looking at these gems and their purity, the Luxray had her mind already calculating how to turn them inexpensive jewellery. Then the "training" the Weavile mentioned came into her mind and Lycra blushes deep. She knew first hand how Raven can be… and Thema was indicating that her mate was able to do more? That caused her to blush. And somehow curious. nodding she took the gems "WE have a deal Thema.

Raven only shook his head and whispered to himself "I won't sleep for a few nights after that job." and grinned "NOt that I mind."

The weavile took out a map of Solstheim and places it on the table "That is the most accurate map I could find of the island. Since all the negative development in the recent time, nobody really bothered to map out the island, only adjusting older ones upon new information."

"It's cheaper than actually hiring somebody." Raven nodded and looks at the map "From the first glance, there would be only one route. Following the coastline around that the southern part of the island. Which of course means, we have to fight everything that gets sent here from the Fort."

"Indeed" nods Lycra and guessed it would take them at least half a day to cross that distance even if they didn't fight. How do you think to get past the undead?"

"We properly have only one true undead to fight. The rest are Ash Spawns." clarified Thema "Unresting spirits whose bodies are burnt to a point that they shouldn't be able to raise with normal necromancy spells. However, they are created… it is a magic I haven't seen. And the Ash Spawn I encountered so far hate me to a greater degree than anything else. I assume it is because of my nature as Source."

"That's… not really healthy to think about." admits Lycra and shakes her head "Anything we should know about them?"

"WE cannot use poison and as their nature, they are naturally resistant to fire." explained the weavile while taking a sip of the drink that got delivered just now "Also in combat they throw spells of the fire and explosion variants but also spells related to their ash nature, encasing their targets in ash, rendering them unable to move for a time. In close combat, they create a large club which they use to hit us with."

"Speak they are anything but easy to fight against" groaned Lycra and rubbed her temples and then shakes her head "Anything positive you can tell about them?"

"Their remains contain usually ore and gems to use." was the Weavile's smirking reply "So you can properly use them to increase your reward."

"We will find a way… but back to the route issue. If I see it right on that map, close to the mine is a small path we could use to get close to the old watchtower and then head south with a little east to reach the ford from behind. That way we avoid the issue of the Ash Spawn rushing against us in their way to reach the village through the coastline." reasoned Raven but then tapped at the map where the ford is marked in "However once we enter, we will have one solid problem… that we are properly ambushed at the second we got in. So while moving in, Thema and I have to give our best shot at the first moment it springs to take one or two of the Ash Spawn down. And then we have to fly it as we don't know how the interior looks like."

"That is what I am afraid as well. I have been on this island for three months now… but I haven't come even close of exploring far to release the unsettled souls. Too many died in that eruption. Too many need to be calmed. I barely come out of this place to search properly."

That caught Lycras attention "So I take this will be the farthest you could get of leaving the town?" causing Thema to nod "Then we should get a guide."

"Good luck." laughed Thema "The only group willing to roam far in this island, are the Skall and they are, at least I were told so, very helpful and welcoming to strangers. However, their village is in the far north of the Island. We would be better off to go to the ford on our own."

"I take we go tomorrow morning then?"

"Indeed we do." confirmed Thema with a nod "I will be in my room and wait at the mine for you." before heading off.

After watching her leave, Lycra turns to Raven "Any other old lovers I should know about?"

"Not that I am aware of. Most of them were only one night stands." explained Raven "One is missing… and one is dead. Here was a Persian I had nearly a relationship with… but we lost touch with each other before anything serious happened."

"So no chance we run into her?" asks Lycra

Holding up his hands in defence he shakes his head "If she is here, then some force must play games with us."

"A good point." she nods and stood up "Now let's hit the bed… I think we need the rest.

"I agree with you." nodded Raven and stood up and heads with her to the room they rented.

\- The Next Morning -

After a hearty breakfast, Lycra and Raven reach the spot they agreed with Thema and found the weavile there.

"Good Morning." greets them the Weavile with a subtle bow. "It is good you're here… the Ash Spawn have attacked once more and this time the city guard had some losses. A tragedy which will turn worse with the time."

"Which in turn means we have to act as quick as possible." acknowledge Raven and flexed his arm "Then let's head out."

Lycra nodded in agreement and the three began to climb up that "backdoor" of the town and head straight towards the tower. After climbing over a rock formation, their planned route was going south… which were stopped as out of the ash suddenly creatures jumped.

"What are these?" asks Lycra in shock while drawing her blade.

"Ash Hoppers" Replied Thema while charging her spells in her hands "Don't let them judge you. They can carry some nasty sickness."

"Thanks for the warning." shouts the Zangoose while blocking a jumping one with his metal arm before slicing it up with his blade. Lycra had it easier due to her entire body being covering by Armor except for the head… thought the jumping power of these things doesn't prove to be strong enough to reach her head so she shot a thunderbolt at them and reduced some of them to ash.

Thema, on the other hand, shoots fireballs at the bugs and waves her hands to block attacks by summoning spirits that manipulate the ash to create hard to penetrate walls which allows her to her even squash one of them.

As there were not that many Ash hoppers, to begin with, that small squabble was over quickly.

Raven, the experienced Mercenary he is, began to collect anything that might be interesting about these bugs as ingredients for alchemists. And for everybody's surprise, it was even a gem in the remains.

"I didn't expect such a find in the body of one Ash Hopper" admits the Weavile of them with blinking eyes.

"I wouldn't think too hard how it got it." grunts Raven as he put everything in his bag "Let's head over there and see to end that threat."

"Good idea" nodded Lycra and they moved south forwards the ford. Reaching there, they hold themselves at the walls as they move carefully towards the only direct entrance. Lycra stopped them before they turned a corner towards the entrance as her spectral have warned her that a bunch of Ash Spawn are currently leaving the construction, heading down to the path towards the town.

"Hope the guards can handle themselves until we're done here," whispered Raven as they waited until the Spawn are far enough that they shouldn't be able to react on their attack at the Ford.

Thought once they passed the entrance of the ash-covered place, a voice shouts out "Men, an invader has entered the fort! Prepare yourselves for an ambush!" and several Ash spawn rose from the ground and starts shooting their fireballs at the trio.

Raven quickly threw his blade at one of the spawn. The being between dead and undead moved aside from it but to that moment Raven already rushed at him and before it could form its spike weapon, the claws of Raven's real hand shine and impales with Crush Claw the first of the Spawn. The being disintegrates and Raven jumps forward to dodge fireballs heading his direction and to grab his throw blade.

Lycra, on the other hand, has tanked several of the fire bolts thanks to the magical resistance enchantment of her armour as well have taken a fire resistance potion beforehand. Upon getting to her first Ash Spawn, she blocked the spike of its hand and used the momentum to spin and cut it into halves.

"Fort Frostmoth will never fall! Long live the Empire!" shouts the voice while Thema blocked the fire bolts and ash spells with her summoned spirits and let loose of ice spikes to ensure that the Ash Spawn wouldn't stay in one place too long and too keep them at a distance while Raven and Lycra took care of them. One time she got even one lucky hit at the head of one, killing it in that instance.

That battle kept on, causing Raven and Lycra to collect cuts and minor burning wounds as Thema's spirits had trouble to keep up with the demand of protecting three people at once. But ultimately the fight was over.

Sighing Lycra junked down one of her Healing potions and sighs "I take we have now to go through the entire Ford to find a way to the room of the Commander as the direct way is locked from the inside?"

"THat's how it is normally… the goal so close. But ultimately so far." shakes Thema her head. "That's the way all Fords, caves and tombs work."

"Bullshit" muttered the Luxray at it.

Raven inspects the door and felt it's surface "While this thing miraculously survived the eruption, it is weakened. With one blast of my Cannon, it should open."

"Cannon?" asks Lycra in wonder.

Raven looks at her "Did I forget to tell you? My arm runs on soul gems as you know. But it has a mechanism that allows releasing the energy of a common Soul Gem Point BLankt at the palm of my hand. It is built after a Dwarven Prototype that turned Soul Gems energy into Magic Blast shot out from something looking like a spear with a Crossbow Handle." he shook his head "That guy I worked back where was able to not only create that arm but also integrate the basic system behind that in. The short side is, he couldn't really recreate whatever regulated the output… so each use completely empties one soul gem. usually common ones. But I could also shoot out the energy of the Great Soul Gem that runs my arm for a bigger blast."

"With the same result" assumes Lycra.

Raven nodded "I spend enough time with that guy, that I can take care of my arm and do some simple repairs. But without the Ebony Alloy covering it, it would have taken some serious damage over it."

"I thought it was a daedric alloy that was somehow formed into that piece." blinked Lycra.

Shaking his head Raven chuckles "Nope. That thing is the combination of Dwarven tech, Ebony and the remains of a humanoid thing… as far I got one could confuse it for Dwarven tech due how it looks in the inside but somebody who knows those disappeared elves better will tell you somebody else made that thing. The only thing we learned it was something related to the word Nasod."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more. And I don't expect more as the researching blew himself up as he tried to start up that thing using a Black Soul Gem… still not like the idea he has one of these." finished Raven

Lycra gulped and grabbed her throat out of instinct as she wasn't sure what happened to the people inside a Black Soul Gem… something she really wishes not to know. That was also one of the few reasons why she hasn't spoken with Raven about his primary Weapon being used to capture Souls: She knows her mate has only White Soul Gems and no black ones.

Gesturing between the two, Thema spoke "Now that is out, let us plan our combat move… once Raven pulls the trigger here won't be a way back."

"Right." nodded Raven and Lycra agreed as well.

 **\- Ten Minutes Later -**

The door explodes and the first thing Raven did was to shoot the first moving being he could spot after jumping through the door. Which was a good call as it turned out to be human with a Warhammer.

The Arrow hit the shoulder and the man shouts in pain before pulling out the arrow and charges at the Zangoose like he wasn't affected, surprising the Zangoose.

Luckily Lycra came through and blocked the strike, pushing the defender of the Ford. Thought now Ash Spawn are raising from the ground, as Raven was still drawing his blade after dropping his Crossbow. Though the first Ash Spawn couldn#t react properly before a couple of Ice Spikes penetrated it and Thema came through the door, casing a few more Ice Spikes to distract the Ash Spawn long enough that Raven could get close to one and remove the head.

After the aggression of the Ash Spawn was now by Raven, Thema switches from attacking to support, giving Raven and Lycra the protection with her spirits to lessen the damage on them.

Lycra fought the Man and as they did, she asks "General Falx Carius?"

"Yes! Who are you working for? WHo seeks the downfall of this FOrd?" asks the General and slams an overhead strike at Lycra. However she stepped aside and manages to spin and twist her blade into a proper position "Just correcting something unnatural!" and moves her sword in, piercing the armour of the General and through his body.

Shouting in pain, the General dropped his weapon, followed by slaming his head against Lycra and she stumbles back, holding her head in pain as he had hit her with the helmet.

As her senses didn't ring anymore, she looked at her opponent and gasped as she saw that he had pulled out her blade and was now storming towards her "How is that possible she shout?" raising her arms to catch the blade between her hands.

She was expected to fight him due to her natural resistance to thunder and having no weakness towards the fire or ice element of the Chaos Enchantment. But she never expected that he would ignore being pierced with such ease.

As she holds her position against him while the levels more of his weight against her, Raven had dispatched the last Ash Spawn… before more began to rise. Having noticed that the guy should be dead now, he called to Thema "What is going on?"

"The spell that keeps him alive… it is a source greater than any Necromancy I ever witnessed. It is in his body. Nothing but removing it would stop it." called Thema before adding with hesitation "As such, I hope."

"Great…" muttered Raven and decapitates an Ash Spawn. Before he runs against the two and bodychecked the General, calling to Lycra "Grab the hammer and deal with the Spawns!" before holding his blade in a defensive position with both hands.

Obeying him, the Luxray grabbed the hammer and swings it at the nearest Ash Spawn, sending it against the next pillar with a broken neck.

The General exchanged strikes with Raven and grunts "So you're the leader of the enemy army? Which means with your defeat you will fall." and strikes even harder thought Raven dances around him to a degree as the General swung the weapon like a Warhammer… despite the different weight distribution and difference how it should be wielded.

Taking this in advantage thought, Raven developed a plan and jumps back, before shooting his opponent a Shadow Ball. As Expected the Shadow Ball was blocked and Raven dashes forward.

The General tried again with an overhead slash but Raven intercepts by piercing one of the arms holding the two-handed sword with his one-handed katana while squatting again the blade out of the way with his mechanical arm before slamming the open palm at the chest and he shouts "Full Release!"

Unseen vents open at his arms before the entire thing began to emit a glow and grew from warm to hot and before a sudden jolt and boom, Raven was flung back as the entirety of the remaining energy of his Grand Soul Gem were released.

General Falx Carius had not even the time or the chance to shout at the sudden pain and numbness send him crashing at a wall. As he fell down, no sound came as his entire chest were now sporting a large hole, nearly having ripped the body in two.

Grunting in pain, Raven forcing himself into a sitting position, his Mechanical arm being limp from the spent energy, only a small rest that was already within the core of his arm remained which was used to press hot steam out of the vents and open the department where the active soul gems are stored and eject the used up Soul Gem before it turned into dust to prevent said dust to mess with the mechanics.

Lycra just has manages to smash the last Ash Spawn in the head, killing at as she heads the boom and saw Raven down. Dropping the weapon she rushed at him and asks "Are you alright Raven?"

"I am fine." sighs Raven "Just my body pains me." and groans slightly with a shaking head "And my arm needs new Grand Soul Gem…"

Nodding to him, Lycra grabbed her mates bag and opens the department where he keeps his gems… and pulled the Soul Gem out to place it into the arm. After closing the department, the arms began to make stirring sounds and spasm a little while all vents closed up. Once the stirring sound was gone, Raven raised the arm and made some movements to test it. Nodding to himself he leans back and asks "What the heck could cause a guy not to die after being pierced by a Sword?"

"Perhaps that will provide us with an answer," explains Thema as she has returned to her. Without the two noticing, she had taken the opportunity and have explored the room a little. Presenting the two now a diary she has found. While reading it she said "It is from somebody by the name of Ildari… seemly a former student of the Telvanni Master Neloth. It seems he had killed her in his experiments with HEart Stones in order to gain power. Here in Mount Frothmoth, she tried to revive the General. However… she couldn't control him. And with that, the diary ends."

"So we could find her body here?" asks Raven as he got up with Lycras help.

Thema shocks her head "No… I believe… if the General was alive thanks to that Heart Stone and able to survive hits that nobody should survive, only the removal of the stone from her would kill her. I believe she is the second soul that was pulled from her Eternal Rest."

"So… then we need to find her," grunts Raven in pain.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I am not certain. But we need to inform Neloth. However… he is a difficult individual. And we are in no shape to present ourselves to him. We shall return to Raven Rock first and enjoy our victory here."

"THat… sounds a good idea."

 **\- Back at Raven Rock -**

As the three have returned to Raven Rock and reported the events at the Ford, they were handsomely rewarded. With that money and the gems, they collected they have paid in the Retching Netch for having their clothes cleaned and two hot baths. One shared by the females.

At first, Lycra assumed that Thema wanted to save money… but as the Weavile was cleaning the back of the Luxray, the ice type spoke "You love Raven. I can see it. And he loves you… I have seen him often with the desire to have a female sharing his desires in bed. His natural drive is strong. However… you represent one of the only two his desire is beyond sexual satisfaction."

"What… do you mean with that?" asks Lycra, blushing at the fellow females words.

Smiling the weavile leaned against her "His desire does not end with this…" and gropes Lycras breast "He desires to claim this for him… to fill with his essence. To make you mother of his offspring." and placed a hand to her lower area. Causing Lycra to blush.

"He had somebody else before me?"

Thema nodded "Indeed… but it didn't become a thing. A Persian named Selena. Member of a female only warrior guild. I don't know the reasons. But Raven took it hard. Sometimes his relationship with me or other females were only to escape that pain of his first love."

Lycra nodded and was in thought but was surprised at the next words "You're something Raven will appreciate… you love your child. You were willing to kill your old mate."

"How did you-"

"I am Source… just accept that I have options to learn others secrets." waved Thema off "However, as you have already experienced, Raven can be a very demanding lover when it comes to the activity in bed."

"Y-Yes… as I confessed to him… he pounded me against a wall." admits Lycra with a blush.

Thema laughed only "That is harmless. IF he wants he is a beast. A beast not satisfied until he has tired himself out. Emptied himself into your proof of womanhood." and licks Lycra's neck "And as a former Lover… who was taught in the arts of Dibella before acquiring my current profession, it is my duty to pass you the proper techniques to make both you and him satisfied and blessed."

With that Lycra gulped at the implications of it as she is now getting the impression that Raven had been holding back a lot since they became a pair.

Raven was sitting on a chair waiting for the girls and was looking in surprise to find them only wearing a pair of blankets over their bodies right now. Lycra blushing deeply while Thema was moving with great self-esteem.

"Something up?" he asked to the two.

One looks to the other "dense is he as you say" she giggled "we would think it obvious what the intent is here" they slid together slowly and let the blankets loosen from around the bed, slowly showing gathering bear body's curves through the cloth "you will be having us both" the other said with a smile "unless... you can't handle 2 at once?" They both smile one laughed at the joke

"Can you handle the entire might of mine, you naughty rascals?" smirked Raven, surprised at how flirty Lycra suddenly is. Looking at Thema he murred "Did you use a spell on her?" while standing up and let his pants fall down.

She smirked "well I learned more than a few tricks in my time, subtle spells,..." she looked up at him "and persuasive words."

Smirking he laid back down on the bed and pulled the two females to him ready to enjoy the time they were offering him.


	7. Family Day

It was a sunny day as Simon began to open his eyes and yawns soundly while looking down at the head that was resting on his chest… his mate Eliza. He smiles and pets her head gently.

The Mawile shifted in her sleep thanks to the Sneasel's touch, mumbling something and blinking her eyes a few times as she woke up.

"Morning dear" he smiles and kissed her forehead "Did you sleep well?" and stroke her back gently.

"Wonderfully," she stated, sitting up on the bed, bringing her arm above her head and stretching them up.

He sat up as well and yawns once more and shakes his head "Do you think we disturbed Merida a lot with our last night" he mused and strokes his mate's back gently.

"I would like to think not. I don't really like the idea that she would hear us at all."

"Or the two children," he added with a thoughtful nod. "Well… I check if something came up last night in Sanguines Love. But I doubt that. We don't have an event and taken the day we had, we have little customers there."

"Alright. I'll check on Merida and start preparing our breakfast."

"Very well." he nods to her and gets his clothes "Do you need anything from there? I think Siris is doing a new batch of potions today."

"Nothing comes to mind really. So I guess I'll pass on that today."'

NOdding to her he began to head out towards the underground path that leads to their hidden business and ends up in the office there. Leaving said office he heads for the one in charge of that last night and smiles "Morning. How was business last night?"

The Dark Elf turned her head and nodded "It was Good Master Simon. Nothing to complain about except that we only had ten people in the entire night and not a single one of them used the rooms."

Shrugging Simon asked for a juice, which the Elf gave him "At that time of the week we barely have noteworthy customers. It's easier to go to the pub then coming here for a drink after all."

"So true. So true. But perhaps we should get that pub." she suggested. Simon raised an eyebrow and prefer not to think what she is thinking… she is, after all, a former member of the Dark Elf equivalent of the Dark Brotherhood before finding that sex sells better than murder.

Shaking his head once more after his drink he stood up "I am staying for a night longer. I take private request for that day but please don't end up killing misbehaving customers again. The last two times were a pain to clean up."

"Perhaps you should then forbid me to use my knives" laughed the dark elf while Simon sweatdrops and took the money, only leaving behind the share of the workers and some change money while making a note in the books to keep all in line. Also notes that it was always odd that in the bags are more money than it is written in the books… and isn't sure if he shouldn't investigate it or not while heading back to his home.

By the time he arrived at the house, the females were just finishing making breakfast, and setting the meal on the table at the dining room next to the kitchen, "Good timing, Simon," called out Merida.

"Morning Merida. How was your last night?" he asked her with a smile while taking his seat.

"It was quite nice, I manage to finish my book before I turned in for the night. How about yours? Did you have a good night?"

"Eliza and I had a wonderful night." he smiles to the red furred Meowstic."And good that your book is done. Should I try to track another down when I am in Whiterun?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother, but, now that you offered, yeah, I could use a new one, thanks."

"The next volume of the Lusty Argonian Maid?" he chuckles "Or another one?"

"Hey," she called out and then whispered. "You don't have to say that out loud."

"Come on… even Eliza and all in the Sanguines Love know that you like that series." he laughed loudly.

"It's not like I go and shout at the wind though. Sometimes it's best to keep private things, well, private."

He laughed heartily "I take that Eliza is feeding the children?"

"She is. Can you help with the cutlery?" she requested while bringing the freshly baked bread out of the oven.

He nods and stood up getting them and place it on the table while also fetching some of the freshly brewed tea.

"Alright, everything set. Now we just have to enjoy the taste of it, hehe."

"I am still surprised how fast you picked up the art of baking and cooking… given how helpless you were as you started here." chuckles Simon and mused further "I wonder what kind of guy ends up being your mate."

"The future is uncertain, at least on that matter for me, Simon. But thanks for the compliment anyway."

"Welcome. And do the dragons all future is uncertain… during my last trip, I passed through a village completely burned down by a dragon. While the Dragonborn was there as well, as the skeleton was lying around as well, the Dragonborn came way too late to save anybody from the view of things."

"That is terrible. I did not hear that news. Well, what is done is done, and we shouldn't be talking about bad events."

"Well… agree here. And it was close to Morthal." he clarified.

"Morthal? I think I have heard of that place before."

"Given how small it is, I am not surprised people tend to forget that HOld Capital." shrugs Simon "Should we wait for Eliza?"

"Up to you. I'm not that hungry, actually."

"What?" he asks "Why?"

"I had an apple while you were out."

"So you don't need more… aha." he sighs and shrugs. And waits for his mate.

"A single apple is not good enough for a breakfast, silly."

"Then why did you say that like that?" the sneasel wondered.

"Because you had nothing to eat, so you should be the hungriest of the two of us."

"I can still wait for her. It is only fair." he chuckles loudly.

"Very well then," she sits down and stretches her arms a bit more. "So, what should we talk about now?"

"Any plans for the day after work is done?"

"I thought about paying a visit to the lake."

"PErhaps Eliza and I can join with the children." Simon smiles to her and winked.

"If you want to, I'm not going to decline some company."

"Then let's wait for Eliza and see what she says. She should be here soon."

And indeed, a couple of minutes later, the Mawile came back with her son in her arms, "Oh, I didn't hear you had come back already, dear."

Simon smiles to his mate "I didn'T loudly announce it to not disturb the children… how are they?" and offered her some tea. "Also where is Pactorn?"

"Both are alright. And Pactorn actually didn't wake up yet, so we should keep as quiet as possible."

"I see." he nods while taking a bite of the bread.

Eliza keeps her baby boy on her lap, feeding him only small crumbles on bread from time to time.

Noticing it Simon sighs "I am really way too often away… I didn't think he would be eating anything solid soon."

"Yeah, his teeth are starting to appear. And this is the age appropriate to start giving him some solids. That's why I breastfed him first though, so he wouldn't have too much now."

"I understand… Miriam is going later to the lake. Shall we go with her?" wondered the Sneasel, wanting to spend some time with his mate and child.

"Yeah, sounds reasonable. Martin loves seeing the fishes in the water."

"Should I try to catch some of them?" he chuckles and looks at the girls.

"No. He likes seeing them swimming the water. No need to fish them out, Simon."

"So much for catching our dinner" he shrugged to them and continues to eat "Do we have some meat left from a past hunt?" as he just realized he hasn'T brought any meat at home for a while… financial they won't be in any trouble buying their food in the near future but he doesn't always trust the quality that the local butcher sells.

"I think we have enough for one more week. At least on the meat storage," the red furred Meowstic stated.

"Given I don't know how long that Mammoth business would take, I go and hunt later something close by" decided the male while taking a bite of his meal

"That would be most appreciated, yes," the female returned and they enjoy their breakfast.

"Rabbit or something bigger?" he asked.

"Rabbits will suffice for the time being. By the way, is the tea to your liking, or did I put too much honey in it?"

Smiling, Simon looked at her "It is alright. I think that honey spoon I got you really works here."

"Seems like it," she smiles and has a couple of sips from her own cup.

And the three chatted a bit during their breakfast until they heard a knock on the door. Simon went over and opens and on the other side was a guy bringing some letters. Taking those he checked them out and called to the girls "Raven send us some money once more. As well a letter asking how his son is… and that he has now a return address in Solitude."

"Solitude? Do you think he was sent on a mission nearby those lands?" Eliza called out while she and Merida bring the dishes back into the kitchen.

Simon reads a bit more "No… he teamed up with somebody who owns a house there and lives with that person between trips. NOt sure how long that team up would last."

"Does he say anything on when he's gonna pay us a visit?" Eliza asked

"Nope… the next time he will be in Solstheim but we still should send the answer to Solitute," he explained after finishing reading the letter

"I see. Well, I do hope he shows up soon. Pactorne will not take much longer to take his first steps," the Mawile commented with a smile of her lips.

"Already?" asks the sneasel in shock, "I thought that would take a bit longer as well. He's younger than our own son."

"You can't really pick up when a child is gonna start walking by itself. And Pactorne is already balancing himself on two legs," she replied, while now washing the dishes.

"Then perhaps we should send that answer soon." he sighs while rubbing the head of his in some worry. Then he looks at Martin and mused "Wonder when you will stand my little boy" and picks him up.

The baby squeals as he is lifted in the air, with his feet wiggling happily. Simon smiles and tossed him slightly into the air before he caught him again, making the little Sneasel/Mawile hybrid laugh in amusement. And the father repeats the procedure for a couple of times.

"Be careful, Simon. He had his breakfast not too long ago," Merida called out when she saw what was happening.

"Don't worry," he said and did it a few more times before taking the little boy into his arms.

"He didn't get nauseous, did he?" the Meowstic asked while coming closer to them.

Tickling the little boy, the dark/ice type mused "From what I can see he is fine."

"Good. I was afraid he could feel sick from moving too much," she replied with some concern for the boy.

"I can believe you." he nodded and then moves closer to her "So how is life now that you have settled in a bit."

"It's going pretty good. Though we should talk about it later. don't wanna let Eliza do all the work by herself," Merida stated, patting the baby boy's head a bit.

"True. I help once he is back in the crib" nodded Simon and heads over to the bedroom.

The females returned to washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, chatting up from time to time.

Later, once they have finished with the household duties, they packed everything and went over to the Lake, a spot Simon knows is relatively safe for Skyrim standards and set up some nearby traps for rabbits with a way to signal they were caught so they wouldn't suffer too long.

As they were setting up, he noticed that the two females were whispering and giggling to each other, making the male wonder what they were thinking right now. Eliza was during that, keeping an eye out for the babies, who were sat down over the picnic sheet they had set previously, watching the butterflies and birds flying above them.

After collecting some wood, they had a small fire to make some tea. Simon then took out a cake they brought along and began to cut small pieces out of it. After handing out the plates he wondered "Can I know what you two were talking about?"

"Girls' secret, dear," Eliza replied, earning more giggles from the girls, who were holding the kids on their lap now, Eliza holding Martin, and Merida holding Pactorne.

"As long that talk isn't about adding a third child into that around here." jokes the sneasel and offered his mate a spoonful of the cake. "Did we take along anything for a swim?"

"Why would we be talking about something like that, when we already have our hands full with just the current two kids we have at the moment?" questioned the Meowstic, while the Mawile took over the second statement.

"I'm afraid we can't really have a swim with the kids here with us, dear."

Looking at the psycho type Simon sighs "I was joking. While I like to do the act of getting a child, I prefer to keep it with the protection running at the moment as I know how busy you must be with these two."

"I know it was a joke, silly. It seems you didn't get my joke back," Merida replied, carefully stroking Pactorne's head.

"Looks like that" he mused and shrugs "Too bad we cannot swim today." while offering his arms to take one of the children.

Eliza lifts their son up and lets Simon hold him while she fetches a sandwich for herself. Holding him close, Simon snuggles Martin and smiles as the boys' squeals and then chuckles towards Merida "Remember the short time we dated? I wonder how Martin would look like if he were your son."

"Well, for starters, I think some patches of fur would be red instead of blue."

"That's true." he laughs loudly and stroke the little boy, who was again squealing and trying to bite on his father's fingers. He played a little with him before he let him "catch" his finger.

THought he looked around as he thought he heard something, seeing some more mons showed up to seemingly enjoy the lake only.

"Didn'T expect more people to come… well, as long no danger comes" mused Simon before turning his attention back to the girls and boys.

"Why didn't you expect it?" The Meowstic wondered out loud. "This is quite a common family place."

"perhaps it is a bit of paranoia given my work." he admitted to them and shakes his head, "I thought a bandit attack was coming."

Eliza eyes the newcomers, but seeing no suspicion at them at first, "I think we're good for the time being."

He nods and went closer to his mate and snuggles her slightly as it was possible with his son on his lab.

The baby waved in the air the leather sheat of a dagger, somehow finding that very playful.

he chuckles at that sight and looks and which of the girls didn't pay attention to their daggers. And mused "Didn't think you would let our boy have a dagger sheath, Eliza."

"As long as there is no actual dagger in it, I don't see a problem."

"Still. A better attention would be helpful. Not that he gets his hands on a real dagger or one of my arrows. Then he could seriously harm himself."

"I made sure he wasn't going to touch my dagger, dear. I'd hide it behind the basket."

"Very good" he nodded and tickles his son's stomach with a chuckle. "Well?"

They continue having a wonderful time for several minutes until Simon heard something on the bushes behind them.

NOt licking it, he handed his boy over to his mate and took the dagger to himself as he doesn't have any of his arrows at hand. Or his bow.

"What's wrong, Simon?" the Meowstic wondered out loud when she noticed the Sneasel's apprehension

"I heard something in the bushes" he whispered while pretending that he found something that shouldn't be in the food.

"Should we get out of here?" Eliza asked while bringing her arms around Martin.

"We should… in a natural way. Too fast and we risk they jump us anyway." he replied to her.

The girls nod in understanding and the Meowstic start picking up the remains of food and placing them back into the basket. Simon helped her while hiding the dagger on his person and stood up slowly.

As they were walking back, they saw a Nidoking walking on the same path towards them. Simon stopped and tilts his head in fake confusion "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I sure hope you can, mister," from behind them, several other bandits came out of the forest. The other family that was using the lake tried fleeing into another part of the forest, only to have the Nidoking signal them to have a handful of his goons go after them. "Now then, if you be so kind, hand over your belongings and we won't hurt you nor the ladies nor the babies."

Simon stared at the bandit "Next time try to find travellers. Do you seriously think we have valuables with us? We're from Falkreath. ON a picknick. Except for some pendants and marriage rings, it isn't much. Not even worth the extra bounty on your heads."

"Who we robber is out on business, Sneasel. Now, we'll have the rings and pendants and make it quick. Come on boys, take them jewellery," some of his goons stepped towards the back of the girls.

Simon made a headcount quickly and weights his options. Before any got anywhere close to the girls or the kids, he took the dagger out, three it and buries it into the throat of the Nidoking before spinning and shoot a handful of Shadow balls to throw them off as he hasn't seen a single Archer among the bandits.

Though four of them were still standing, "Are you insane!? Kill them all! Come on!" and they charge against the Sneasel and his family.

Thought Simon shot more Shadow balls, marking himself as the most dangerous target, thus a priority to take out while the girls could get far enough with the kids to call the guards. As the Sneasel continued fighting them off, the girls ran their way back to the city gates. The thieves manage to get a few cuts and burns on Simon during the fight.

He was in pain but he continues to fight while retreating into the forest and through the forest closer to the town. But he couldn't retreat further with one of the thieves blocking his way. So he starts moving in a different direction, using his hunters experience against them.

"Coward! Stop running away and fight us!" one of the thugs shouted and threw a dagger aimed at him. Simon didn't see it until it scratches his arm and hit a tree. But taking the advantage, the sneasel pulled it out and threw it back at the owner before rushing into the bushes. One of the pursuers used an Ice Beam attack to try and freeze his feet.

Simon rolled his eyes as the attack hit but didn'T freeze them "They know I am ice type myself…" he muttered and once he was where he wanted to be, he runs behind a tree and climbs up quickly before they were in sight again and threw an apple at a direction, hitting a bear on the head.

"It's a trap!" the one closest to the bear shouted, gaining a roar from the beast and they run away while trying to hit it from time to time. Grinning the Sneasel watches for a while before climbing from tree to tree to reach the town as close as possible without running into the bear himself.

There were a group of guards on their way out when they bumped into the Sneasel, "Halt! He must be the one we are looking for!"

"I take my mate and our friend did inform you about the bandits?" asks Simon as he got closer to them.

"Yes. What happened out there, sir?"

"Bandits tried to rob us… some of them went after another couple. NO clue what happened to them." explains Simon "I killed some of them while luring them to Old Grundolf, before climbing on a tree and threw an apple on him."

"Understood. Go back to the gates. We'll go look for that other couple in the forest. Move out!" and the guards marched away.

Nodding to that, the sneasel went into town and straight to his home.

His mate and friend were trying their best to make the babies stop crying. "I am home!" called Simon and moved in to help the girls with the babies.

Eliza left MArtin with their friend and went tend to her mate's wounds first. Wincing at some of the treatments, he smiles to her "HOw did it go with the four of you?"

"We just ran for our lives. Hold still, Simon, I'm almost done."

The male nodded and holds still like told and is glad that his family is safe.

Eliza cut the end of the cloth she used to dress the wound and looked up at his face, "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you dear" and he kissed her in thanks with a smile.

"Good thing," she replied the kiss and then fetches the medical supplies back inside the kit. "You should get something to drink now."

"Yeah… you're right about it." and stood up, going to grab his cup and fill it with water.

Eliza went to put the med kit back in its place before going to check on the kids with their friend.

And he followed her and saw the two females and the young two boys.

Merida stood up and walked to him, carrying Pactorne in her arms, "Are you alright, Simon?"

"Aside from the cuts and such, yeah." he nodded to her "NOthing worse."

"I am so glad," she free one of her arms and 'hugs' the Sneasel with it. And he hugged her back with a smile.

"Alright, enough of that you two. The babies need to get changed now," Eliza called out while Merida broke the hug.

He nods to them and let go. And wondered "Is there anything I can help you with?" while looking also at the two children at their care.

"Don't worry about that, dear. Take some rest. We'll come back soon," the Mawile replied and walked with her friend and the babies to the bedroom.

Shrugging to that, he went to grab a cup of water to revitalize him to a degree and sat down on one of the chairs to rest, for now, sighing "I hate such bandit problems showing up at family times."

Though there was no one to reply to that statement of his. A few minutes after, the girls come back outside, and Simon couldn't help but notice the kids were squealing happily as if nothing dangerous had happened to them in the first place.

Smiling to that he sighs "To be that young once more and be naive to the reality of this world" and shakes his head once more but then wondered "I take you fed the two now?"

"Indeed we have," Merida replied, cleaning a small drop of milk from Pactorn's lips.

"And still not tired" wondered the Sneasel and rubbed the Zangoose/Pyroar hybrids nose gently and let him play with his finger.

"He has a lot of energy, that's for sure. Truly he's the son of Raven," Eliza commented with a soft chuckle.

"As long that… energy is not used like Raven tends to do at times. I bet he has more siblings than Raven is even aware off." scratching his head he mused "I wonder if I were much better on that one."

"Why do guys always have to compare themselves on THAT matter? hehe" Merida commented, rocking Pactorne slightly.

"NOt always. But given the sight, I have here… I am thinking from time to time if the lifestyle Eliza and I are doing is the right one. However in the end. The two of us are enjoying it too much."

"And we are happy the way things are currently," Eliza added with a warm smile, kissing the top of her son's head.

"The only unhappy thing I have right now." admits Simon "Is that I am wounded and have to leave tomorrow for that hunting job…" looking over his body "I need to junk down a healing potion or two properly."

"Can't you postpone your departure for a few more days? I mean, even if we lose income because of it, it's better that you are feeling better than risking a more serious wound."

"Then I lose the Jarl as a customer." he sighs loudly and shakes his head "And WHiterun is the last place I want to lose."

"Oh… I see… then, you better make sure your things are secured before you leave," she replied with concern in her voice.

"I will be careful" he promised her and kissed her gently "And like I said I take a healing potion. That should help a bit." and embraces his mate lovely.

She leans closer and whispers, "If you are really going tomorrow, we need to have a proper night of loving."

"Only the two of us… or should we go to be a bit more adventurous?" he mused to her in the same tone and licks her behind the ear a little.

"That depends if Merida is willing to join in. I wouldn't mind it myself."

"Than let us ask her" he murred and kissed her lips lovely and with a passion only reserved for his mate.

"Later. After we put the kids to the afternoon nap," the Mawile concluded.

"Of course. We cannot have them interrupt us in our fun" he chuckles and licks her nose once more and snuggles her.

"Careful with Martin," she smiles in response to his embrace, still having her son in her arms.

"Don't worry" he assures her and stroke their sons head carefully.

"I'll go and prepare some tea," Merida offered to the couple and headed towards the kitchen.

Looked after her, he looks at Eliza and wondered "Do you think she had heard anything of what we were just talking? Or is obvious about it?" and slowly took his son in his arms.

"I'm not sure," Eliza replied, rolling her shoulders to get some soreness off her arms.

Shrugging to it, Simon holds his son gently and nuzzles his nose gently to his enjoyment and got grabbed by the tiny hands "like daddy's nose?" That gained the child's squeal of happiness, wiggling his tiny limbs at the Sneasel.

He laughed and let his son "catch" him with his tiny hands, curious what Martin will do next while slowly sitting down as standing all the time with a baby up close doesn't sound like a good idea.

Martin would only grab his father's face and squeal at his smiling expression, not requiring much to be happy. He smiles and let his boy do his fun for a while and waits patiently before the little one began to yawn.

Eliza leans closer to them, "It looks like someone here is a bit sleepy, no? Come here," she carefully brings the baby boy in her arms.

Martin was trying to refuse sleep, wanting more time with his parents but eventually fell asleep in Eliza's arms. Giving a cute snoring sound while curling in.

"He got that from you" teases Simon at the sight "You tend to give small cute snores in your sleep as well."

"At least I'm don't snore as you do it yourself," the Mawile teased back, giving Simon a wink and bring their son on the nursery room.

"That hurts" he winces a little and stood up, following her as Merida should be close by as well… and if the babies are sleeping now, it seems to be a good time to ask around right now.

The Sneasel could smell the tea that was being brewed in the kitchen, and the Meowstic was keeping watch on the baby Pactorne at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" asks Simon with a smile while looking at the two, and notes Pactorn was quite sleepy now… it would be only a matter of time before the little one falls asleep. GOing over he tackles the little one "Sleepy huh? You're definitely not like your daddy in that regard."

"Yeah, I suppose he is," she smiles, rocking the baby carefully in her arm, having him snuggle on her shoulder.

"To be fair he had an adventure today. That is always getting one tired" he smiles and watches the little one as he was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Could you take him to the crib and set him down while I finish preparing the tea?"

"I will" he nods and took the little hybrid and brought him to the crib like asked and laid him down, and watches as the little one is starting to fall asleep in there. "Good nice little Pactorn" and stroke him gently on the cheek, while the baby brought his arms closer to his neck and started suckling on one of his thumbs.

He smiles and shakes his head a little "I wish your father was here." and stroke the little one a little longer until he was sure he was asleep. The baby took only a couple of minutes to start 'snoring' very slightly.

The sneasel hold back a chuckle before he stood up and went back to the kitchen where he saw the tea was served now. "hey girls. Enjoying the time?"

"So far so good," his mate replied, blowing softly on the mug before sipping it. Nodding he took a seat and got a cup as well and have a questionable look at her direction to indicate if they should talk about it now or enjoy the tea first.

Eliza shook her head to that, voicelessly telling him to ask the question himself. Nodding he turns to Merida "So Merida… now that you have lived with us for a while and know our business. How do you feel about it?" he began to not make it too weird as suddenly asking her to have sex would properly put her off.

"I suppose I am used to it already, Simon. A couple of months is enough for anyone to get used with anything, I believe," the Meowstic replied and served her own share of tea.

"That's good to hear." he nods "You see… Eliza and I were thinking of including you into something. Something we didn't ask you before."

"Oh, I don't really have any experience in running a business, Simon," she replied, believing that was what he intended to ask in the first place.

"Not that… it is far more personal." He replied to her and put a hand on hers "We're asking you to join us in a joint action. To join us in a threesome"

"Oh..." she replied with a surprised expression. She looked at Eliza to see her reaction, which was only a giggle. "This is serious. I… I wasn't expecting an… an invitation like this."

"who do expect it?" He chuckled to her and shakes his head "But we're serious about it and we even leave you the choice which of the drinks you get"

"I'd better have the preventive one, right? I mean… we don't have an official engagement settled."

"here in Skyrim, it is rather the question… who has one? Of five people I know, only two are officially married or engaged." laughed Simon and looks at Eliza "Or do you know other numbers? You interact with the people of this town far more often than me."

"Not really. But I suppose it's a mistook common knowledge about the engagement system in Skyrim," Eliza replied with a giggle.

"Or the fact people don't want to waste time given how dangerous that place is… I mean on Average alone here we got one or two wolf attacks here, one werewolf a month, some odd bears in different intervals… and the occasional Falmer strike." counts up Simon "And that isn't counting the fact we still have a dragon and vampire problem. And the gods only know we're missing here."

"You have a good point. Maybe I have been reading too many books and not paying enough attention to real life," Merida stated as she calmed down. "So, when are we going to do it?"

"I was thinking right after our tea. Or do you girls have other wishes?" murr Simon with a smirk.

"No. Let's do it," Eliza replied, drinking the last gulps of her tea.

"And you Merida?" He grins and finished his tea as well.

"Well, there can't be a threesome with only two people involved," Merida finished hers and places her mug aside.

"Then you two get up in the bedroom while I get a potion for Merida. Would you like one as well, Eliza?" Asked Simon with a Percy grin

"Sure thing. Bring two bottles. Come, Merida, let's get ourselves prepared," the Mawile stated, taking hold on Merida's hand and taking her to the bedroom at the back.

Licking his lips, the sneasel got the two potions he was asked to get, ensured he got the right ones as he has no doubt if he messed up the one who gets the wrong one would kill him and heads back to his house. There he locks the door and then heads towards the bedroom, knocking to warn the girls he is coming in now.

"Come on in. We're ready for you, mister Simon," Eliza replied in a seductive voice.

Smirking he opens the door and looks inside to see what the two females have prepared for him. A murr came from him as he saw them and close the door behind him... enjoying the night with the two girls.


	8. Dark in Honeybrew

Zane wasn't happy. He was irritated. And lost. And close to call the Dark Brotherhood.

The reason of this sour dive of his mood was that he FOUND where the object he seeks MIGHT be but effectively out of any reach at the moment. Especially now that he got a high priority job on his hand. Leading him back to Whiterun.

Normally he would be happy to take that chance of spending time with his love Saphire but since Marven herself was the one conducting said job, it's rather a poor idea to waste time. So his general idea was: Get in, do what he is told. And get the hell out of it before anybody recognizes him. And make the hell sure Saphire doesn't catch wind of it. He wouldn't put it past her to wreck half of Riften just to get her claws on him for not visiting her!

It's one thing being a thief but indirectly responsible for the damages of the town? And most likely the damages on Marven's properties? He would rather get eaten by a dragon than having to deal with what FOLLOWS after those events.

Right now he was wandering along a mountain path that allowed him to come from the northeast direction to Whiterun. While it was taking a bit longer, his chances of being seen by people who know him are lower in return.

And he wondered what happened to the bandits that lived in that tower… while not being in best of terms, these bandits at least, had a deal with the Thieves Guild to not bother their members. And now he only found corpses. Most of them ravaged by wild animals.

Did the Jarl finally send in soldiers to get rid of them? Or did they piss off the wrong guy?

No reason to speculate. Just a mental note to report it later when he is back in Riften. This means after all until the next set of bandits came, they are free to use that road again. Just need a solid reason why he used that road in the first place. And his girlfriend doesn't count.

Once in Whiterun, he goes straight to the Honeybrew Meadery and went to the backside of the building, where he should find his contact.

Maven Black-Briar had sent him off to not only put the Meadery out of business but to find out how it could be such a successful business in such a short time. Both not easy and only possible with the help of a guy named Mallus Maccius. And indeed the Imperial man was standing there and drank some meat. Once he notices the Purple Umbreon he asks "Are you send by them?"

"Yes I am." answered Zane "I take you can now tell me how I get rid of this for our shared boss?"

"Yes. I am going to make it short: Honningbrew's owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard and we're going to poison the mead."

NOt like the idea of poisoning ANYBODY in Whiterun for a reason that bears an ice and dark type combination he still asked: "And you got already the poison?"

"No, no. That's the beauty of the whole plan. We're going to get Sabjorn to give it to us. The meadery has quite a pest problem and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don't mix well, you know what I mean? You're going to happen by and lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He's going to give you the poison to use on the pests, but you're also going to dump it into the brewing vat. Maven and I spent weeks planning this. All we need is someone like you to get in there and get it done. Now get going before Sabjorn grows a brain and hires someone else to do the dirty work."

"And why do we have to bother with the pest problem?"

"Once Sabjorn is out of the way, Maven has plans for this place. One way or another, we don't want the pests coming back. Consider it just more of the dirty work. I did my part getting them in there, now you need to clear them out." Then he explained further "Both of the buildings are connected by tunnels made by the pests infesting the meadery. There's an entrance to it in the basement storeroom of the warehouse that used to be boarded over. I've already removed the boards so the meadery would get infested. That's where you should start."

"And I take I cannot just break in?"

"The lock is one of the best you could find. If you manage to get through that without being caught or running out of time, be my guest." countered the Imperial

"I get it," said Zane and didn't bother to ask what happens with the Honeybrew… it was obvious either that guy or one of Maven's other trusted goons get the control of it.

"THen I am going to find Sabjorn and get that job," said Zane

"Don't fail here. Or Maven has your pelt." warned the Imperial before turning around and leaves.

Zane was holding his throat a bit to get this knot in there off. Then he went for the main door to find Sabjorn… and this Nord was luckily not hard to find.

"Good day," said Zane

"What do you want?" he asks Can't you see I have problems here?" Asking him about the problem will make him explain: "Are you kidding me? Look at this place. I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of the new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the Guard. If he sees the meadery in this state, I'll be ruined."

"Than how about I help you?" asks Zane catching the Nords interest

"Oh really? And I don't suppose you'd just do it out of the kindness of your heart, would you? I hope you're not expecting to get paid until the job's done."

"Don't worry. Just get my payment ready once I am done."

"I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy, good-for-nothing assistant Mallus handle it, but he seems to have vanished. If you plant this in the vermin's nest, it should stop them from ever coming back."

Taking the poison, he nods and heads off to the basement and goes down… and finds the Vermins. SKewers and Rattatas. Lovely… wild Rattatas. So Zane had in doubt the choice of getting infections from the Skewer or lost fingers from the Rattatas. "I wonder how this infection came to… Rattatas don't like Skewers normally. Not to mention the last wild Rattata infection known to Skyrim was a decade ago."

And instead got his daggers out with a loud sigh before jumping down and quickly slashed the big rats' throats and body in quick succession before they had a chance to register his presence properly or counter-attack.

Shaking his head he keeps moving into the cave that should connect that room with his goal. Well… at least it was promising for now. Until he stopped. Egg sacks. of Spiders. Frost spiders. Groaning in his mind he knew what this means. He has to kill these spiders. Crunching down he keeps on sneaking forward and got his dagger ready for killing any of these giant bugs he might encounter.

Finding these buggers he did. But they were already killed. But given the numbers and size of spiders and the numbers of still rotting rattatas and skeevers, the Umbreon notes that it must be quite a battle that happened underground. Which makes him even wonder more what is going on down here.

And his answer came form of a larger cave. A cave filled with Skeevers and rattatas. And a rambling voice. "A madman they called me! Beating up they did! Kicked me out! Pah! Soon they are seeing the errors of their ways but then it will be too late to apologize! Skyrim will suffer under my terror! My Poisonfang Skewers and Poisonfang Rattatas will be the terror of Skyrim! Not a single house will be saved! NOt a single street! Not a single room! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" and upon creeping carefully, he saw a large black raticate standing in front of some alchemy equipment.

He thought about this and recalls something from a trip to the Winterhold college… and recalls that he heard during his heist about a crazy student that was forced to throw into the prisons of both Whiterun and Winterhold… but those were ten years ago. And now he is here.

Retreating a bit, the purple Umbreon thought about is options. The biggest issue was he got a lot of rats to pass by or even better to kill for the long run plans of Maven but also that crazy guy. On the other hand, he is alone against an army. Not to mention he is also kind in a hurry so he has to get things going.

Then he recalled something. Something he was given by Myst. Reaching in his pouch, he starts looking in there. and found soon what he was looking for: Darts and a blowpipe to send them flying.

He thought carefully which dart colour stood for what and once he did, he loaded the first into the pipe and looked around carefully to where he should shoot this first dart… and he found a fitting one. Aiming carefully he guides the pipe to his mouth… and took a deep breath… before pushing air through it and send the dart flying. HItting the Rattata in the neck. The mammal was looking confused at first from the sudden sting in the neck and turned around to try and find the reason for this.

Zane shot a few more of those darts to skeever and rattata and as he had only two of the ones he shot were left he watched. And the first he hit began to act strangely as the contents of the darts start to show their effect.

At first, the other rodents are looking in wonder as their kind acted oddly, moving bizarre and as they were influenced by something. Before they suddenly start biting the closest Rattata or Skeever close to them. And that is where chaos broke out.

The rattatas and Skeevers began to fight each other. First, only those who were hit by the darts, which contained a strong frenzy poison but due to the confusion between them, they also attacked those not affected, making it an all versus all fight. "What is going on?" shouts the Raticate and as he saw what is going on he shrieks "Stop right now! You're not to fight each other! But to terrorize Whiterun! Stop fighting!"

However, the vermins, in their collective frenzy start attacking their master as well and he had no chance but to retaliate with his own moves and magic. Zane took note that he got Alteration, Destruction and healing spells… and needs to shut down somehow the last one to prevent him from being healthy enough to try and find out what happened.

Thought that is one of the reasons why Zane kept the last two darts ready… and loaded them… and shot. The second hit one random Ratata but the second one hits the radicate in the hand. he looked at it at the pain but soon ignored it as one of the Ratata bit his feet and he was paying his attention back to the fighting… while joining the frenzy as the poison did its job.

It took Zane's willpower to not laugh at this display and waits for that fight out. Once it was over, he saw that some are still alive but thanks to those wounds he doubts that many survive or at least move for a while. Making his way through the bodies, past the Raticate, that laid unmoving on his stomach, he makes to the nest… or nests as he discovered.

Applying the poison he used far more than planned and was only left with a bit. Barely enough for the meat but should do the job. As he holds the bottle of the remaining poison in the hand, he heard a loud "You!"

Quickly he turned around and saw the Raticate standing once more, snarling "You killed my beautiful little ones! You ruined everything! RAAH!" and in its anger, he runs on all four against Zane.

The purple Umbreon acted on instinct and hurled the bottle at the Raticate. Who in his fury didn't realize what came against him in time and the bottle broke in his face, delivering the poison straight there.

HE shouts in pain of the glass and was also soon showing the symptoms of the poison acting in his body as it has entered his thought the cuts, bite wounds, eyes nose and mouth.

Seeing his opponent was as good as dead, Zane sighs in relief and was now unhappy as he realized he had no poison left. Quickly he checked the alchemy but had to admit: He had no plan how to mix something new or which of the ingredients would help him here. He had always bought the potions he might need.

Thought… he got something else. And he hopes it works as intended. Or that whole plan is a bust and his head will roll for it. Moving to the other exit of the cave he made his way and found himself soon in the boilery… and if he had to guess he is standing in front of the Vat with the Mead he is supposed to poison.

Taking a bottle of his own stuff, he moves to the opening and emptied it inside the meat before putting it away and jumps down and went for the door. Now that he had the time to check, he looked at the lock "Yep. Would be a pain to get that open in time." and then saw them… key hanging beside the door "I always wonder why people do that," grabbed the key and opens the door going, out and locked it behind him. And he happens to see Sabjorn taking care of a few things and went over "hey!"

Turning around the Nord asks "Yes?"

"THe vermins are no longer a problem." claimed the purple Umbreon, "Thought I had to use up all the poison".

"That's not a problem as long they are all gone," told Sabjorn and hands, Zane, a sack of gold "Here! You earned that!"

Thanking him, Zane began to look for his "partner" and found him soon "Got it done. But not like I planned"

"You mean that crazy Raticate? Yeah, I thought you might step back if I did mention him" and hands Zane a key "That's to Sabjorns room. There you should find everything Marven could use to find out who helps him. And now go"

"But-" began Zane

"GO!"

"Fine!" huffed Zane and moves off to the room of Sabjorn. He searched it and found two things: A letter which contents directly to the one backing Sabjorn and a Decanter… knowing his fellow Guild member Delvin, he could sell that to him for a nice sum.

Upon leaving the room, he got to the Meadery and saw the tasting was soon happening. And that Commander Caius was drinking the first cup. ONce he drank it, he became stiff and falls over.

Everybody stared in shock and his "partner" shouts "What the hell? It should be poisoned with Rat poison and not with a Paralyze one!"

Zane took the chance and gets out, of the Honeybrew and moves as fast as he could to the mountain road, not bothering his initial plan to head back to Riften. Because his partner would soon spit out his involvement… but the purple Umbreon knew one thing: If that idiot had let him talk, then he would have known beforehand that instead of rat poison he had to improvise with the only poison he had on hand: Paralyze Poison. And a very potent one on top of it.

Well… for now he cannot get seen in Whiterun for a while. Saphire will be pissed and on top of things, Maven will be pissed.

At least he can tell that it was her partner that screwed up, given that the detail with the paralyze poison would reach her for sure. Zane just hoped he is the one explaining it before other couriers might tell the tale.


	9. Solstheim Time Day 2

In front of the closed mines of Raven Rock stood Raven, Thema and Lycra and the Luxray had a big grin on her face before turning to the other two "Ready for a deep exploration of this mine?"

"Are you sure that there is still any ore left?" wondered Raven "They closed it off for a reason after all."

"I can feel it in my gut" countered Lycra with a confident fist bump into her mate

"Let is go" Thema mused as she leads the way

Lycra patted raven on the ass as she went ahead and once they entered, they witnessed the fight between… an elder imperial and a Dunmer

"Damn it, woman!" shouts the man, "I said to leave me be!"

"Crescius, last time you explored the mine you almost fell to your death. I'm not spending the rest of my days as a widow!" countered the elf

Crescius points at her "And I'm telling you that I'll do whatever it takes to find my great-grandfathers remains. He's down here, I can feel it!"

"That was two centuries ago, there may be nothing left to find."

"Just let me go, woman!"

and with that the woman had enough "Crecius, you're an obstinate old fool and you're going to get yourself killed."

Crecius was about to counter but notices the trio "Who the blazes are you? Can't you see we're busy?"

"We're only passing through." countered Lycra "To see if the mine still holds ore."

"Then you're fools. The mine is closed due to no more ore left here." said the woman

"But here is a secret that will make Raven Rock be back on the map!"

"And what kind of Secret?" asks Raven

"A secret the East Empire Company swept under the rug two centuries ago." explains the old man.

"That might be true." mused Thema "I can feel an unresting spirit down there. But I cannot say if it is good or evil."

"How will you be able to tell?" demands the elf.

"I am a Source." was the Weavile's simple answer.

The elf stepped back "The ones that use the spirits and put them to rest? But then…"

"I told you!" called Crecius out

"That only means something IS down there" countered Raven "We will look at it while we look for the ore we believe is here."

"As long you find something down there, I will be happy" grunts Crecius and simply starts leaving the mine for now.

The elf sighs "WEll… thank you for at least stopping him going down there. But be careful."

The two had gotten ahead of her again, his mat teasing her from a distance, the Waviletaking her time to catch up.e

As they descend down the mine, Lycra checked on the walls and shakes her head "That there is no more ore is a total lie."

"But instead we got Frost Spiders here." added Raven and from a railing and lands on top of one while slamming his blade to its "comrade" next to it, killing both on this way.

The female sighed as he showed off "show off as always I guess"

They descend further and saw a hastily blocked off wall and Raven broke it down with his arms and they move further in… but stopped as architecture came

"What the? That's a Nordic Ruin down here!" came from Lycra and moves to one of the walls and looks at the dead Draugs lying there "Is this what the Imperial Trading COmpany found down here?"

"Must be." mused THema "WHich means the spirit I feel could be one of the stronger Draugs. I can at least feel now multiple weaker ones having their rest here, ready to raise and fight against any invader."

"Not sure what I expected, they always are, just seeing a Nordic ruin so far from Skyrim feels… wrong" Lycra replied ding around to check for any old traps.

"I heard rumours… but this is the first time I really see it" admits Raven "on the other hand, the land was always one of difficulty, not many explored it to its full extent."

"Well," one of them motioned around to the rubble then the ruins "someone did, someone did have to carve dis place out, no? Then another found it and tried to seal it up again" Thema looked over the rubble of the thin wall of stones raven had pushed through "looked as only dust or ash held it together after a few years"

"That's right… I wonder what they found or if they gave up." mused Raven "SUch ruins held treasure but sometimes it is difficult to reach that treasure at all."

Lycra nodded in agreement while drawing her large two-handed sword "then let's go."

And the three began to move… and indeed were attacked by Draug, had to avoid traps but also found Soul Gems, money and old weapons and armour they packed for Lycra to work on them later for her shop.

Thema found a dragon priest dagger on the floor by a wall "was this doing here?"

Raven narrows his eye "Careful. This means normally here is a Dragon Priest buried. And those buggers tend to get alive if we get too close" and they keep moving… until they stopped in front of an opening leading into a large cave… but the floor is only reachable by jumping down and then their only chance getting out would be only possible by finding the alternative exit.

"Shall we jump? If we don't find a way to open that door over there, we will be stuck, like those two guys" explains Raven, pointing to two sets of skeletal remains.

Lycra tapped her paw on the stone "maybe we should hold off on this part of the mine, I would rather not be trapped here"

She shifted to look at the drop

"If not the worst case one could climb this wall actually, these hex rocks may be steep but not beyond hand holds"

"What if only one of us moves down and the other two wait?" offered Thema to the two others and they thought to consider it.

"Then you should go," said Raven to the weavile "You don'T wear anything heavy like Lycra and you're also much lighter than me."

"Those words are of truth" nodded Thema "I will do it" and she climbed down and starts exploring the large cave, first by investigating the two skeletons. And by one of them, she found a journal and starts to study it. "I think I found it. That journal belongs to Gratian Caerellius from the East Empire Company. It detailed what happened to him. And that he wishes the journal returned to the family." and he kneels down "And a lot involves with the sword he has with him."

Then she looks at the strange door "And we need it to open that door… I can sense it now. A dragon priest is behind it."

"A dragon priest?" shouts Raven in nervosity "That's not good. As long this isn't dealt with, the Draug will keep coming back. Even if we prove that mine is still available for full operations, the danger for any workers is too great."

Lycra chewed her lip while she was thinking, Thema looked around for a way to open the door "they couldn't just seal the Draugbehind the door with him could day? Nooo need to leave some out here to be dicks to wanderers"

She turned her gaze to the large red blade "huh how odd, never seen a blade like this"

"What does that diary of this guy say?" asks Raven in curiosity.

She read the journal then looked at the sword then up at raven, her mouth open to speak, then closed, she looked at the door.

"W-we should return" she closed the journal and set it down "I am getting feeling we should leave this for another, someone else is destined to kill that priest and take the blade" she looked to raven for his thoughts on how they should proceed

"Is this your gut feeling or one of your genuine look into the future?" asks Raven? "I say we at least report that this mine is still useable. After all, it would improve the town's situation."

She sighed

"very fine then, from da journal find here. Shows this… sword can send out red ribbon slash of magic, when is swung, seems the poor fellow was too along dead to have the strength to swing it"

She moved to the unusual red greatsword and taps it to call Raven's attention to it.

The Zangoose looks at it and looks at Lycra, who instantly took the hint and took it "I am better with such a large weapon after all." and looks at the gate and gave it a test swing, and that red ribbon appears as mentioned. "I take we have to hit the red lines of those beams?" she asks while pointing to the gate.

Nodding to that Thema points as well "That's the best clue we get from the journal." and to that Lycra did like they thought aloud and indeed. Each line hit by the beam, makes the rocks move until no stone with red lines remain and the last slash was to "split the door open" as one could say.

"Well… that door is open. And we got swinging blades as rewards" deadpans Raven "Of course we got those."

Lycra grumbled and pinched his shoulder as if it was his fault for the sad turn."hey! Protested Raven "I didn't design that tomb. Or one of my ancestors… at least I don't know any that lived on this island."

"L-Let's just hurry up" she smelled of lust as she went by, her love of danger was annoying sometimes she imagined.

He rolled his eyes as he followed with Thema and the three are keep moving thought with difficulty with the swinging blades until they reached a door.

Thema stopped them "ONce we pass this… we will face the Dragon Priest."

"Any of you ever faced one?" asks Raven "I admit I never did."

Lycra only shakes her head "No. Thought I never went into a crypt with a Dragon Priest before."

Thema was ahead of them by a small way now, perhaps a little too focused or nervous, her eyes scanning around the hall and the next. She felt off, dragon priest was on an issue but this one felt… different, to be sealed away like this was not like the normal ones it couldn't be.

As Raven and Lycra caught up, the Zangoose asked the Weavile "What is on your mind? I can see that you're on edge…" which the mercenary doesn't like it… if an undead, be dragon priest, draught, ghost or whatever, she is normally collected and had a little issue as it is her job to deal with them. But if this priest makes her nervous, then he gets nervous.

"This… something's different, not normal like other priests…" she looked back to the hall, at the end was the chamber, still sealed. She tasted the air "the air is wrong too, heavy with… something, like the air after a lightning storm"

"Heavy… lightning storm?" asks Ravne and saw the water-filled pool "Shit… SHIT!" and as the other two looked at him he exclaims "That priest is going to try to electrocute us. In a pool filled with water."

"What?" asks Lycra in surprise and sighs loudly "Just perfect… just perfect" she muttered and shakes her head. "At least I have resistance but the two of you…"

"I know" grunts Raven and narrows his eyes "That's not good..."

Thema looks down at the body of water "If he is like other Dragon Priest… we got half a minute once he is awake and breaking out of his coffin. In this short time, we need to get past that water. Then we can meet him directly."

Lycra shock her head to that "Then I try to attack from the distance. I am too slow for this with my heavy armour. Not to mention in the water I will sink like a rock first."

Nodding in agreement, Raven then hands her his crossbow and his quiver with the bolts so she could try to shoot the creature. Heck raven even said to shoot once that priest is sticking his head out of this coffin. Lyra was the first to move, getting into a position to aim properly at the Priest if he is to wake up. While Raven and Thema were going behind her in position and counted down form three…

Then they sprint forward and jumped so far over the water as they could and once in the water they swam as fast as they could.

At the jump, the lit of the coffin flew up and the priest floats up, shouting something in Thu'um. While the Luxray didn't understand any of it, it wasn't important now. The important matter was what came now.

To get the primary attention at first, she pulled the trigger and the bolt flew straight at the priest, hitting him straight in the chest. Thought harmful or deadly for most other creatures, the Dragon Priest shouts in pain but pulled the bolt out and tossed away, shouting more while flying towards lycra.

She reloaded the crossbow as fast as possible and aimed once again, wincing as she was hit with a spell… a thunder spell. Like Raven was suspecting it.

Being glad that even with her metal armour she was resistance to electricity and while it hurts, it isn't killing her in a rate comfortable for the dragon priest.

Thought the priest moving around to avoid being hit by the crossbow once more while keeping shocking her is uncomfortable for her in the long run.

Though thankfully, black sand appeared and pushed the priest around. It shrieks in surprise and turns around to Thema who was controlling this sand with the help of her necromancer spells. Thought she had to stop those spells and get behind the empty coffin to avoid the counterattack of their undead opponent.

Which gave Lycra the chance to shoot and hits the back of the Undead and he shrieks again, turning around again for another attack, only for Raven to drop on him from above.

Raven was held up by Thema with the help of her spells and once the opportunity arose, she dropped the spell… thankfully not too soon as the Weaviles reserves were critical. Raven was far from the weight levels she could comfortably keep up for hours if necessary and with the added problem of her attacking and holding him wasn't comfortable.

The dragon priest was shaking a lot to get that weight off the back but Raven kept his hold. In fact, he grabbed with the mechanical arm the head and shouts "back to the dead!"

"Raven! No!" shouts Thema, realizing what Raven is planning but she was too late. With a loud boom, unleashed Raven the energy of one of his previous Soul Gems and blew up the Dragon Priest, but got caught in his own blast due to the angle of his arm and flew off, with a burned fur on his chest, landing in the water.

Dropping the crossbow, Lycra shrieks "Raven!" and Thema was the one jumping into the water again and pulled Raven out. he had a burn wound on the chest but luckily nothing too serious as the dragon priest head took the brunt of it. Speaking off… the Luxray had found the mask close to her and was surprised this thing wasn't even dented by the force of the attack.

Raven grunts in pain as he got back up and moans "Next time, I don#t do that again."

"It was a stupid idea from the get-go." scolded Thema

Raven could only agree with her. After a healing potion, Raven and Thema raided their side of the tomb and left through the gate with the plan to come back through the mine with a ladder for Lycra.

the Luxray moved towards the "entry" and waited there. It took a sweet time but the two came back with a said ladder and put it down so that Lycra could climb it up "What took you so long?"

"First, the back exit leads to a tower filled with bandits," told Raven "Second we found a black book."

"A black book?" asks the electric type in wonder

"A book from Hermaeus Mora." explains Thema while they go back "if you read that book, you enter his realm. Having to pass a test of his to show your worth of the might the book offers."

"What kind of might?" wondered Lycra than but Thema shock her head "I am not certain. Legends tell a lot but the dangers are also leading to many mad people. Only a few can walk through the realm of any deadric prince and remain sane."

"Anyway, we delivered that dairy and told about the mines state. Got a nice reward and the right to mine as much as we can carry." told Raven to his mate "Looks like you can be quite happy now."

"Oh I am," smirks Lycra to her mate and giggles. "I would carry half of this mine back home if I could."

"Yeah, but you have to remain with what you and Raven can carry." mused Thema while rubbing her chin "As I am going around this island once more, putting those lost spirits that are still here to rest."

"You're not coming with us?" wondered Lycra "But why?"

"It's her duty," said Raven "As a Surge, she has to fulfil a duty. It is rarely a thankful one but an important one. And knowing her we will see her again sooner or later."

"Indeed" smiles Thema and put a hand on Lycras shoulder "And then I will teach you more of my wisdom in the arts of Dibella." causing the Luxray to blush heavily while Raven was laughing heartily at the scene as they head towards the exit of this mine.


	10. Nymph Quartet

Sitting on a rented bed, in the Four Shields Tavern at Dragonbridge sat Myst and was looking at the map. It had several markers on it and she rubbed her head in frustration. "Twenty jobs. That unknown person took twenty jobs before any other had a chance to get even close." and grunts in annoyance before she laid down on the bed "And six of them were mine… just who is this person, and how knows about all those jobs before the Listener told anybody else about them."

Sure in the aftermath it turned out half of those jobs were traps to lure her or her fellow Brotherhood members out but it still doesn't explain how an unknown person could act faster than one who is sending the moment Sithis told the Listener who is asking for a job. 

Shaking her head she rolled in her map and heads to get herself a meal. As she ate and drink the mead, her mind tried to move away from the disappointments of the last days. The Zorua isn't even bothering to flirt with anybody in there and some would say some of the patrons today were more than within the dark types target range.

As she still ate and drink, she felt a clap on her back "Myst. I haven't seen you in ages!"

Turning around in surprise, the Zorua spotted a female Persian in leather armour with a bow and arrows strapped around her. And a tattoo with a blue dragon head "Selena? You here?" asked Myst in wonder and blinked a couple of times. "I thought you would be in Elsewhere like the Rest of the guild." 

"Yeah… that isn't up to date any more. As Madame Fu is refusing to bow down the demands of the Thalmor… and it's easier to move to a place where the Thalmor doesn't have much today." 

"Skyrim? Really?" Myst asks "That depends who wins that Civil war. And at the moment they are staring each other down, waiting for a weakness to escalate it despite the dragons terrorizing the land."

"As long the dragons make trouble, we can earn some here" mused the feline. "And afterwards we remain in Stormcloacks territory and see how it turns out. If all fails we are off to Hammerfell."

Nodding to her Myst mused "Sounds reasonable. Thought why are you here in Dragonbridge? IT's on the other end of Skyrim and I am sure the guild is moving somewhere in the southern parts to get to the Stormcloaks controlled areas ASAP"

"I am on my way to find an old friend." admits the cat and mused, "Thought I admit… I haven't thought to run into you. Where have you been all those years?" 

To which Myst laughed "I was for a while in Cyrodil but then I needed a change and came here to Skyrim. Plenty of work for my business."

"What kind of business are you running?" asks Selena but as the dark fox wasn't answering she frowns "You… really did join…"

"Look. As much as you all disagree with me on that: I follow that old codex I dug out that long ago. It's just it is difficult to do that WITHOUT any means of contact." defended Myst herself

"And they let you play along with those rules?" asks Selena with narrowed eyes.

Myst only shrugged "I always did my job, was never caught, and trustworthy enough that the other guild sees me as an honorary member. In turn, they accept my "eccentric" ways. heck, somehow the "boss" even knows which jobs he can safely hand to me and which not. And honestly: Even the Nymph Warriors will be hard pressed to get jobs done here without the occasional dead. Bandits maybe, but once you take jobs on Vampires, Werewolves and Necromancers, say goodbye "no Kill" policy as those groups are near impossible to catch. And in most cases, you only deliver them to the chopping block anyway." 

"I… have noticed" admits Selena and shakes her head "Quite Ironic when I think about it and look to the direction that Raven will properly have a, "Told you" comment ready." 

"You're after Raven?" asks Myst in surprise. "We talk about a zangoose that lost his eye and replaced his arm with a Dewmer one?"

"how do YOU know him?" asks Selena and shook her head "Scratch it. You properly run into him and the two of you spend a night together." 

"We were lovers even." admits Myst "But given how differences in our jobs… that didn't hold. But we still respect each other. I take you two know each other from that one time you were in Hammerfell for a few jobs?"

"Yes." admits the Persian and blushes a bit "And well… I hope to renew the relationship we had during the time in Hammerfell. I did like him a lot and after my time with him… it kinda went numb with other guys or Rick."

"Wow. You got hit hard here." whistles Myst and pads the cat "Well just know he is a daddy now." 

"So he has a mate?"

"It's… complicated. He should tell you the full story." was Myst reply and shrugs "Well if you're after him, you're in the wrong place. You need to go to Windhelm and grab a ship. He's in Solstheim at the moment."

"How on Nirm do you know THAT?" asks Selena in surprise and slight disappointment that she is at the completely wrong side of the Land.

"Saw him boarding the Ship that is always going there." was the simple answer "Was in the town for a few personal things and saw him but didn't stop him. Thought he got a Luxray as a companion at the moment. A sort of celebrity around her. Top blacksmith and always on a trip to gather all kinds of ingredients which she turns in top-notch equipment. Only two other smiths are better than her. And one of them has the Skyforge as the backup." 

Knowing who she means, the feline nodded in understanding and shakes her head "Well… given the circumstances and the time… would you mind if I sleep here with you tonight? Or do you have other plans?"

Myst thought about it for a moment… while she has to catch those who are stealing the jobs of the Brotherhood, her latest trail is already cold and until she got back to the Brotherhood or a message from them arrives her, she has nothing better to do. And for sure the Zorua isn't going to simply leave the tavern at this time, given the time.

Shrugging she stated "I got nothing better to do tonight so… why not?"

"Thanks, Myst" smiles Selena and hugged her old friend "Just curious… should I tell the others about you? Or a simple hi?" 

"Leave it to a simple hi. Less complicated explanations for me to give." mused Myst with a chuckle.

After Selena had ordered her dinner, the two ate and chatted some more random things and catching up what they had done in the free time. And this talk took its sweet time… before the two females knew it, it was so late in the night that they simply shrugged to go to the bed for now. 

On the next morning, both of them took a very sweet time in actually waking up and getting ready to leave after breakfast, thanks of how late it got before they went to sleep. 

Once done, the two left Dragonbridge and head towards the road crossing which they should turn east to head towards Windhelm. Thought as they got there…

"Myst? Is that you?" asks a voice and Selena and Myst turned around… from the south route of the crossing, they spotted two more females. Females Selena and Myst knew well. 

"Isis? Xena?" asks Myst in surprise

"MYST!" came as an answer as mentioned females rush forward. Namely a Weavile and a Jolteon. They tackled the dark type and hugged her tight.

"it's good girls" grunts Myst in surprise, unable to move even her arms "I have missed you as well."

"Where have you been all those years?" asks Xena while releasing the Zorua "You left after that incident and never came back."

"In fact, I still believed you were somewhere in Cyrodil" admits Xena who also released the Zorua. 

"Let's just say the aftermath of the incident went further and in directions, none of us was really expecting," explains Myst. Then she looked at the two "From Selena, I already know the Guild is in Skyrim for the time being… but what are the two of you doing here?" 

"The two of us were asked to deliver a package to a place named Morthal," explains Xena, pointing to the extra bag they had with them. "The sender doesn't trust the Courier guild very much."

that caused the female Zorua to blink "Who on earth doesn't trust the guild? They live from the reputation that everybody even the thieves and assassin guilds can trust in their services and secrecy terms. heck, I have seen one first hand what happens if one of the couriers breaks their oath. Not a pretty sign." 

"Do I want to know?" asked Xena nervously.

"It involves honey, Skeevers, the raise undead spell and a forge at temperatures, with the finishing touch of a Black Soulgem." said Myst with a gesture "And I have no clue where this soul gem went afterwards. Only somewhere called the island." 

"They got an island for the soul gems filled with the souls of oathbreakers?" asks Isis "And how do you know?" 

"Had once a relationship with one of them and was also trying to recruit me. I had to sign a contract never to release the secrets I learned."

"But you just-"

"Is not stated as secret, but they also never really bother to announce it to the world." interrupts the Zorua to not draw out that detail.

Then Selena realized something "From where did you two even come from? I thought the guild is at the eastern side of Skyrim."

"From Whiterun. We were there because we got asked to help to deal with some bandits in a cave." explains Isis and sighs "Once we report back we might have to ask you how you were living all those years." 

"You killed the bandits?" asks Myst and the two nodded. The Zorua shrugs "As long it no "Must capture alive" job is involved, killing bandits, vampires and werewolves are completely fair game. In fact, in some holds, you could kill Thalmors in cold blood and only face a fine for attacking somebody."

This cause Isis and Xena to stare at their friend before the Jolteon spoke "YOu… you sound very… casual about killing here."

Myst looked at the two "I am living here for years now. And the only things that haven't tried to kill me are plants. And even then I have no doubt there are many poisonous ones. So yeah, getting used to killing half of the living creatures you encounter on trips is normal in Skyrim." to the two females displeasure, Selena only nodded to confirm the Zoruas statement. "I mean look at the children. Even they carry as soon as possible a dagger on their hips and get taught how to use them."

"That's… not really something I needed to know" admits Isis "But on the other hand… I have seen those daggers. So it isn't hard to believe your claim."

"Yeah… and given we're here in the middle of nowhere at the moment, I suggest we continue our way. As it happens we are all on the same path at the moment. At least until a certain point. Selena needs to go to Solstein, you need to reach Winterhold… and I will be off for Dawnstar. Need to talk with somebody living there."

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Xena and the other two nodded in agreement.

Nodding as well, Myst points east "Then let's go. In this direction is our common route… I say we travel at least up to Morthal and then we see if we rest or continue… but if we rest in Morthal: Don't pay that Orc to sing or I kill each of you in your sleep!"

The other three females don't bother to ask. They knew that Myst throwing death threats only on something she is taking seriously. And having an orc not to sing is being serious business for Myst means that orc must be terrible as a bard. 

And they don't want to know how terrible.

With a rather eventless trip along the road (Aside from a few wolves and a Frost Spider) they reached a road crossing and Myst turns south as this was the entrance to the town of Morthal. 

As they arrived though, they instantly noticed a gathering in front of a house and Myst mused "I wonder what happened that everybody is gathering at the Jarls place." 

"So you assume something serious?" wondered Selena while looking at the Zorua

"here in Skyrim? Yes. Very serious." confirms Myst with a nod while crossing her arms. 

To which Isis only grins "Does it involve a reward if we help?"

Myst thought about this question a bit and shrugged "maybe? I am not really able to tell at this point."

"I say we at least ask what is going on, regardless of potential reward. We need to know if we can even handle whatever is waiting for us."

So the three head towards a nearby guard, as they didn't want to bother the Jarl yet and Myst wondered "Excuse me, but what was that meeting of the people just about?"

"You're new here? At least I never have seen you around." states the Guard before gesturing past the Jarls house "Some days ago, Hroggar's house burned down, killing his wife and daughter. Thought instead of simply mourning their death, he moved on the next day into the house of Alva. That alone is raising questions but also there are strong rumours of stronger Vampire Activities. That also causes quite some unrest and the Jarl had to promise them to investigate both matters." 

Thought the guard shrugged "I work that job long enough to know that it's impossible to do both. First, we don't have the man to even think about searching the area, second none of us could do an investigation without taking a neutral look of things." 

The four girls thanked the guard and they debate shortly what to do with that information and Myst rubs her chin "I have talked with Hroggar a few times in my passings. Strong lumberjack and while not the smartest guy, I believe he is still smart enough that moving in a day after your wife died ISN'T making sense. Girls. Something is up in my opinion. And I prefer to know the truth."

"Is it your little sense that caused your kickout in the first place?" wondered Isis and Myst only nodded to that. Putting a hand on her friend the Weavile grinned "well, then let's go and see what this investigation brings us."

"I suggest we should first get permission from the Jarl… to not cause any trouble," warned Xena and the three others agreed to that and went to the jarl for the mentioned permission.

Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone was quick to give them the permission to do an investigation because she felt that something is off… and claims she saw a vision of four maidens finding the truth. 

The four had to hold back their snickers upon being called maiden. Not a single one of them had still their virginity after all. Which they didn't tell the Jarl for some obvious reasons. Thought Myst did wonder briefly if the Jarls tales of visions are just tales or if she is getting too old for that.

Anyway, once they left, they were straight at the ruins, untouched except for the removal of the two corpses… so the four could at ease search it. Thought the lack of a guard was not welcoming… who knows who could have tampered with the crime scene. 

After a quick search, Xena started "Also, we got no sign of forced entry, and any damage on possible entry points are only what to expect from a fire." 

"I find slight marks of struggle" added Myst in thought "I managed to learn where the bodies lie. Only in the child's bedroom is the struggle signs. But they're not conclusive of the reason."

Selena was crossing her arms in through "The fire self, at least from the signs indicate at first glance that mishandling firewood at the fireplace was the source of the fire. But even after a few days after that fire, I can still smell traces of oil, as well burn marks as well a bottle that survived the fire somehow with oil remnants."

Isis tilts her head "All things pointing out that Hroggar did it to live with a younger woman. But… that doesn't make sense. Even if this was the motive, it would've been way too obvious, and moving to the new girl just the day after the fire isn't helping."

"I agree with you" nodded Myst while scratching her neck "I got involved in enough murder cases to practically smell something is off and missing. here is an element we don't know yet."

"Yeah, but where to get one? It's not like we got any witnesses or a ghost showing up to tell us the tale." countered Xena thought she noticed the looks the other three were giving… not to her but to behind her "I just jinxed it and a ghost appeared behind me" she deadpans and turns around. And Yep. There was a ghost. Of a girl on top of it.

How practical and perfect for the quadrants little problem. 

"Myst? Is that you?" smiles the Ghost and the girls looked at the Zorua in oddity "Yes, it is me." smiles the Zorua "Say, can you tell me what happened here?" 

"The smoke woke me up." she said "I was hot and so scared. That's why I hid. Then I got cold and dark. I am not scared anymore. But I'm lonely…" then she smiles at Myst "Will you play with me?"

"Will you tell us more about the fire once we played with me?" smiles Myst back 

To which Helgi nods "Ok! Let's play hide and seek at the nighttime. Find me and I tell you more. But for the other to play as well, you have to wait until then." thought before Myst could ask who she means "I cannot tell you or she might hear. She's close. I tell you more if you find me first." and was gone.

"You knew her?" asks Xena then slowly after some time.

"Only in passing" admits Myst "We played a few times and I gave her some candy as I were waiting for a contact." and then looks at Xena "As sad as it sounds… it isn't the only child I knew and died."

"Is that… why you take it so well," asks Isis with horror.

"That, my job, living in this land in general… and having my own way to handle that madness." stated Myst with a deep sigh "Let's hit the inn. We have to be rested when we go to the graveyard and meet her murderer." catching the attention of the other three

"Graveyard?"

"Murderer?"

"Where would you go if you're a ghost with your home burned down?" asks Myst with spread out arms "And she mentioned somebody else looking for her. And I cannot think of anybody seeking out the ghost of an innocent girl with nothing to offer aside from the murderer."

"That… makes sense in a very morbid way." admits Xena while rubbing her arm and shudders "Too morbid in my taste."

Isis and Selena agreed on that statement though they were disturbed also to a degree and the three then went without further ado towards the inn to take their naps until evening.

Later the four were on their way to the graveyard and Xena shivers "I am not really comfortable with the idea of going to the Graveyard at this time to find a ghost." 

"Don't worry. You're not alone here!" laughed Isis and slapped Xena on the back while Selane nods "Indeed… not alone" and points forward and Myst draws a blade. "Who else would be here… and digging something out."

With that, the four moved closer and Myst called out "Excuse me! But what are you doing there?" 

With that the woman, a Breton turned around and hissed loudly before drawing a dagger and rushes forward. Myst was ready to move as well… before thunderbolts hit the vampire and catapult her back. Myst whipped her head towards Xena before she runs forward as the woman was getting up and before she knew what happened, the Zorua slit her throat with one dagger before plunging her other one into the heart.

The woman looked dumbfounded at the dagger in her chest while holding her neck… before falling backwards and died. As Myst pulled the dagger out and cleared it, the other three came and Isis shrieks "Was that seriously a vampire?" 

"First time seeing one?" asks Myst and her friend nodded. The Zorua tilts her head "And you recognized her as one instantly? Not many can do that properly." while standing up "Now I got even more questions… if she is the killer then… why a fire? Vampires are not fond of them."

"You found me!" called Helgi as she appeared once more. "You found me before Laelette. She was told to burn Mommy and me, but she didn't want to. She wanted to play with me forever and ever. She kissed me on the neck, and I got so cold that the fire didn't hurt. Laelette thought she could take and keep me, but she can't. I am all burned up."

"Kiss… she tried to make her a vampire" muttered Xena in horror.

"But… I feel now so tired…." mused Helgi

"Then rest" assured Myst with a weak smile "I will talk to you on a later date."

"Thank you Myst…" and with a yawn, she disappeared 

The four females then looked at the dead female vampire and Selena wondered "So… what now?"

As they were about to think upon that, a man rushed in "Laelette is dead?" 

"Where did he come from?" was Mysts surprised reaction.

The man kneeled down on the dead woman "By Ysmir's beard! She's… she's a vampire."

"Sorry… but who are you?" asks Selena in wonder and confusion "And how do you know her?"

"My… my name is Thronier… and this… was… my wife. Laelette. I thought she left for the Stormcloacks… my poor Laelette!" he bemoaned in his emotional pain. 

The four-woman looked at each other and Myst knelt down "I am sorry for your loss… but can you tell us if something were odd before she left?"

"Y-Yes." he nodded "Now that you mention it… before she left, she spends a lot of time with Alva… which was odd in my eyes, as she hated her the week before. Then one night they were supposed to meet but Alva claims they never met on said night."

"I see" mused Myst and pads Thronier a bit more on the back "We leave you alone now in your pain… perhaps we have later a drink in the memory of the good times you had with her."

"Thank you" sniffed the Nord while the four left. 

"You don't suppose that "Alva" is also a vampire?" wondered Isis 

"That's the most obvious thing. And as the next part is to get to their place and find evidence for it."

"You… want to break into their home?" asks Isis to which Myst nods "Yes. Thought I would wait until tomorrow… then at least the lumberjack of the two is at work. The other of the two is a risk we have to take."

The girls agreed to this and they head back to the inn to sleep for the rest of the night.

On the next morning in front of Alva's house, Myst was busily lockpicking the door while Xena and Isis kept their eyes out… and Selena is tailing Hroggar and delay him if necessary. 

Smirking the Zorua manages to open the door and the three girls head in and search the house. However, they couldn't find anything… until they decided to go to the basement. And the three found Alva laying in a coffin. Sleeping properly.

Myst and Isis sneaked towards the Coffin and examines it… finding a book underneath her head. Together the two removed the book without waking Alva. Myst quickly checked it and nose to her friend in confirmation and they head back out, outside. Thought Myst decided by the door to leave a surprise and grinned. 

"What did you put there?" wondered Xena and the Zorua just told her to wait until Alva would try to get out. Outside was Selena to the threes surprise.

"Why are you here and not watching Hroggar?" asks Xena in shock.

Pointing in the general direction of the Jarls house, the Persian mused "let's say, I did talk to him… and I MIGHT have accidentally insulted Alva. Knocked him out and he got dragged off to cool down his head once he wakes."

"Smart" mused Myst "Let's go. We got a dairy to deliver." and holds out the book they took from the house. "Selena. You watch that door. If Alva gets out, stop her. Kill her if necessary."

Selena wasn't really comfortable with the kill order but accepts it while the other three went to the jarl.

She was busy with paperwork as she saw them, putting her feather away and wondered "Found anything of use?"

"The proof that Alva put the fire on the house. That she is a vampire and has a master" stated Myst and holds out the dairy.

"Alva? Vampire?" Jarl Idgord asked and took the book and reads it, her eyes widened in surprise "That…" she looks up "While I appreciate the help in uncovering the truth, we have to now ask for your help to stop those vampires. Their Master Movarth has his lair not far from here. We have to strike before Alva could warn him."

"That's not the problem here" smirks Myst "Even if she survives the surprise I left… the Persian with us is told to stop her. Just let the guards know to stop Alva at all cost and things ar-" an explosion was heard and Myst shrugs "Nevermind."

"What did you leave there?" asks Isis in suspicion

"A bomb that combines a Fire Rune, the failed adept of an Anti-Undead-Fire-Cloak, and a weak Turn Undead Enchantment." explains Myst "And the failure of that cloak is… if an undead touches it, it explodes." and she places her arms behind the head "own creation for any undead missions I got. it's actually my first prototype but due to the lack of… reliable undead tests in the near of place I could recover by failures I couldn't test it yet."

That caused the two girls to only sweatdrops at their friend's idea of dealing with things… 

As they later met up with Selena, the Persian was glaring at Myst "What did you leave in there? I heard something exploding and as I checked it out, all I could find was that the entire basement was covered in black and the interior was washed over with fire it seems. It's a wonder the house didn't burn down."

"now I know my anti-undead trap is a bit too potent" giggled Myst and Selena stared in disbelief.

And her disbelief grew as they heard they got hired to deal with the vampire coven… and Myst informing them that they cannot hope that the guards or the mob will be a big help.

On the other hand: Hroggar is awake, free from being a Thrall and depressed without help. He and Thornir were now drinking their minds off due to the mourning of the loved ones… yay? 

Anyway, given the information they got, the four went to the cave where the Vampires are supposed to be and began to make their way in.

As they sneaked through the cave they only encountered one standing guard. But this one was quickly dispatched as Myst used her Illusion ability to appear like Alva and got close… before cutting the throat, stabbing the heart and hold the dying vampire mouth closed before laying the body down.

"Myst… you scare me with that level of skill" whispered Selena with wide eyes. To which the Zorua only shrugged while dropping her disguise and they proceed. And as they would have it seems the entire vampire population was at a table… feasting on a few dead bandits.

While the sole vampire sitting on the head of the table must be without a doubt be the leader… Movarth. 

"Six vampires" whispered Myst and scans the room a bit more "But I am surprised that there is not a single thrall. I thought this place would have at least a few of them."

"I haven't seen any of the ways" nodded Xena and the other two girls shook their heads. Myst didn't like that… but she got an idea. Which she quickly told her friends and they agreed to do it like that. 

As the vampires ate, they notice somebody was coming and turned to the direction. A single woman came down and Movarth rose up from his chair "Ava! I didn't expect you to be here today. What happened?"

"The Mortals happened. Somehow they wised up to our plans and I had to flee or they would have killed me at the moment they saw him." explains the woman while moving closer. 

"What? How could puny mortals wise up to that? They are so inferior to us, they wouldn't notice us even if we stepped on them!" declared the vampire leader and the others shouted in agreement.

"As far I can tell, for woman appeared in town and snooped around. And just this night they found out the truth" stated Ava as she stopped just in front of Movarth. "And all four seems experienced with fighting."

"What can you tell me about them?" asks Movarth while turning to her and getting closer "We need to know all you can tell!"

"One is a Persian with a bow. A Jolteon dressed like a mage, a rouge looking Weavile." and then Ava smirks "And a trained zorua assassin."

Movarth frowns at those words and wondered especially how she knows that the Zorua was an assassin. Wait… Zorua? But that means-

This line of thought never finished as Ava suddenly kicked the vampire between the legs with her knee and he fell on his own knees in pain, Ava suddenly had two red curved daggers in the hands and with a quick and experienced move, the throat was cut open wide which followed by a kick that sends him on the back.

The Vampires jumped up at this sudden betrayal as Ava glowed and were replaced by Myst who twirled her daggers once and smirks "Who's next?" and her answer came as one of the closest Vampire rushes up with an axe, followed soon by the others.

Though they didn't come far as the one with the axe shouts in pain as he was hit by an arrow into the back and the other vampires turned, only to see that Selena stood there and shot another Arrow, planting it into the head of another one, while the axe-bearing one got a throwing dagger into the throat. 

The remaining three were unsure before one with shield and sword rushed against Myst while the other two rushed in, magic ready but were interrupted as Xena stepped out and shot thunder based spells against the vampires, hurting them while depleting their own magic reserves. As they wiggled in the shocking experience, Selena had drawn her sword and rushed in, ramming her blade into the body of one vampire before pulling out and behead the other with an experienced swing.

As Myst and the last vampire fought, he snarled at her "We may fall but at least I take you with me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of it if I were you" smirk Myst as she parries another strike but didn't get in, knowing that shield would stop her. The Zorua knew she couldn't get past that thing in her current position and trying to outmanoeuvre him in their current spot in the cave is difficult. 

"You cannot defeat me with your puny daggers" he laughed while trying to hit her with the shield but the Zorua ducked under it and smirks at his mistake

"Now I could… but I won't" she said and then the vampire gasp and stiffed "She's the one to kill you." and the vampire looked back… to find Isis with her own dagger in his back. She pulled it out and cut his throat, ending his undead existence.

As they cleaned their blades and searches the bodies and the cave for anything of value, Selena mused "That was too easy. Like they were waiting to be killed."

"We got the drop on them." countered Myst "I killed their leader, that was a shock, my reveal of being somebody else added to the confusion and anger. Followed by you attacking from behind. that mix of confusion and anger caused them not to coordinate properly or use their strengths.

"That makes sense" agreed Isis with some thought to it. "Well. At least we can go now to the Jarl and get our reward."

Which was, much to the girl's enjoyment 2000 Septims for each of them. Quite the sum for extermination jobs. Even Giant killing was only a mere 200 worth in the best of times, regardless of how dangerous that kind of job is. or expensive to prepare. 

With that, they had a small celebration in the inn, as for tomorrow the four friends would split paths in three different directions… so let's have fun for old times sake!


	11. Meeting with Death

Saphire leans against a wall and looks carefully around the corner to see who is waiting down the hall. And saw that at least in this hall nobody was. Only a body with piercing wounds „Meaning trap." Muttered the female sneasel.

In her work for the companions, she took a job that told her to clean out a bandit camp… said camp happened to have the entrance to some ruins, and of course many of those bandits have run inside it as well after witnessing how she was demolishing her group.

On hindsight storming in by jumping in from the top of a tower and kill as many in their shocked state as possible wasn't a smart idea at all. But on the other hand… taking them all out at once is nowhere possible with her alone and any lack of long-range options. And bringing along others didn't come up in her mind until she found the camp.

Also, she wasn't good enough to get each of them one by one. So her plan was to use her limited sneaking skills to get on top of said tower, throwing away the guy who happened to be there (She wondered why nobody heard him scream or the sound of bones snapping on impact) and jumped, landing on an orc and began to rampage.

Also at first, she thought the guys fleeing into that cave entrance were for setting up a trap or back exit. Little had she expected to find ruins in there.

Of a design,, she never saw in Skyrim. Neither Nordic Tomb nor Dwarves Ruins. Which confused her greatly. She had tried to recall if she at least heard of the designs but nothing came up either.

Anyway, she was soon realizing as well it was trapped and full of creatures. Luckily for her: The bandits were forced to pass them before her. And with that many monsters and traps are either revealed or disabled.

Now about that latest dead bandit… how did he trigger- AHA! Pressure plate just at his feet. Grinning to herself, she jumped over the plate, took any values that she could find on the dead body and walks down the hall… which I kept enlightened by strange crystal structures.

The interior design was long halls and rooms made of stone plates, held in place by black wood. With crystals growing out of the centre of each wall and ceiling piece and enlights the part once she got close enough. While it will, in the long run, reveal she is still tailing these guys, she was also forewarned that something is up ahead if she is seeing light.

If her orientation didn't get lost entirely during the trip so far, Saphire wandered six floors down and at least two kilometers into the west… was she still in the Markath territory by now or is she already in High Rock?

It doesn't matter for her. What matters is that she is going to finish that job. And if she were right, it means she has still to kill six more bandits. No wrong. Five. Just passed a room where she found the next body, together with…

„From all the creatures I have run into today, THAT'S definitely the last one I figured to see!" and her mind screamed at the fucking question how a by the legendaries and gods damned dragon got in here. Sure the hall was large enough for it to fly and fight. But still leaves the question: How got the dragon in here? As for how it died it was at least clear… a statue lays broken by his neck, so the bandits somehow dropped it on him from one of the higher positions and snapped said neck that way.

And again this statue shows only what she has seen in dozens already in those ruins. A robed humanoid with a mask showing a kind of bird.

Not very helpful if you have no clue what you are working with. „I wonder how far I am still from whatever this place is trying to protect?" she muttered to herself.

As far she could tell the traps and creatures protecting the place are going deadlier by the moment. And somehow it gets at least maintained far enough that the creatures are still alive. From one of the few bandits that she caught since this merry chase, she knew that the bandits only found by luck this place… and that according to the only mage they have this place is predating Nordic tombs. And those things already predates the first Era.

That all Saphire knew… she wished she paid more attention to father's history lessons.

She keeps processing along the path and even went one floor down and… go completely back? She huffed as she marched the kilometers she walked in one direction back… but further, this time for her confusion until she reaches a large chamber… and in there she found the remaining bandits.

Trying frantically to open up a door behind a large… stone cocoon? At least I think so… thought I got weary as I saw that only four more bandits are standing there, with no sign of the fifth.

She draws one of her two blades and looks carefully… then she heard something, her feather twitches and whirled around, just in time to see the missing fight trying to split her skull with a Warhammer, but the Sneasel was faster, sidestepping the attack, before slamming her blade inside her opponent and tackle him against the stone cocoon before pulling out.

The bandit dropped down slowly while smearing his blood on the stone object. But Saphire cared little about this and turned, seeing the other bandits have drawn their weapons as well. Sapphire and the bandits were about to fight… as they felt suddenly a pulse… and then a second one.

Then a third. And everybody slowly turned their gazes towards the source of those pulses… the stone cocoon. And Everybody was slowly stepping away from it.

Then a heavy sound was heard, and they turned the door they all came from are shut by heavy stone block. That and the ever growing strength behind the pulses. They looked at each other and Saphire said out loud what everybody was thinking: "Shit" and with one last white pulse, everything went wide… and Saphire felt herself slamming against the wall, her body screaming in pain from the hit and whatever this white light does before all went black.

Groaning in pain, Saphire slowly opened the eyes and felt very weak. So weak that she could barely move. And that was something she couldn't understand. She had taken lots of hits in her life. And many were able to knock her out. But none of them made her feel that weak.

"Ah. You're awake. I was wondering if you would die anyway." spoke a voice above her "Would be a pity for you to survive my awakening only to die shortly afterwards."

Die? What is this person talking about? Forcing herself to roll on her back, she stared up at the head that looked at her… a birds head… with horns. Piercing blue eyes… black and red in colour…

Suddenly a realization began to hit the young sneasel. This head… could only belong to… and she forces herself to move. Against the wall. To reach a sitting potion. The bird didn't say anything, just watch and Saphire got a better look. White fur around the neck. The wings showing like an extension of the body. On the end of the wings claws.

"you… you're Yveltal." whispered Saphire in surprise, the eyes widened, unable to really feel anything than her weak body, even her feelings rather numb "But… how…"

"Oh? You wonder how you're alive?" asks Yveltal with an amused tone. "Despite you being around as I reawakened and got you hit with my Oblivion Wing like those others in this room?" the head lowering to her level "First of all. I wasn't using full strength. Take it as a morning stretch after waking up. And second..." and Yveltal got up to full size again "You're stronger than you thought. Not many can claim to have survived that move, even if it were rather weak."

Yveltal paused "Well… many would claim that if they were still alive after Dialga knows how long I slept. But 7 times of 10 I didn't have lethal intentions of using it. But what hit you as I got up, that was relative unrestrained and lethal to anybody too weak to take it. And since you're a sneasel… you can guess the rest."

Sapphire nodded. Her weak natural defenses shouldn't have allowed her to take the brunt. And she was Arceus damned the one who stood the closest to Yveltal's sleeping body. Of those still alive at this point of course. And she has heavy doubts that her armour could have given her any protection at all.

Sapphire looked up at the bird of death and narrows her head. With rest, she could properly get fine enough to somehow leave this place and reach a city… if she isn't going to die from hunger or worse thirst first. "So." she said to the flying dark type "What will you do now after waking up?"

Yveltal stretches a little "Well… three things. One is getting out of here. Just need to find the switch to open the exit for me. Two, finding Xerneas. She will properly wake up soon. Just hoping she isn't in the great marsh again. Last time finding her was a pain. Afterwards, we meet up with Arceus and get up to date with everything… like every time we went for our one thousand years slumber."

Then the gaze looked down on Saphire and she could swear a smirk was forming in his face "And third… I am making you my champion!"

That shocked Saphire enough that she shouts "What?"

"Come on. Is that really that surprising?" laughs Yveltal "You survived literally me waking up. And you're the first Mortal to talk with me without begging me not to kill you for Arceus knows how many hours first. Or being over-eager to prove themselves… well. With my role I am not surprised that mostly psychopaths want to be my champions." and shakes the head.

Then he looked at her again "Anyway. I name you my champion. Now time to give you the two signs of your position."

"T-two? Not one like the D-"

"Do you think we Legendaries are like the Daedric Princes?" laughs Yveltal with amusement "They copied that from us. But hold back one core aspect from this deal. Properly as they cannot recover from that as easy as we do."

"And why should I accept the champion title of the bird of death?" asks Saphire hotly. "I am not keen on being a walking disaster that kills everybody on the way."

Yveltal looked down on the sneasel and sighs "Every time I wake up the same old story… my reputation went down, and assume the worse upon seeing me." and shakes his head "Look. I am an alright guy. Good, I am the Bird of Death but I represent the necessary destruction. The kind that happens naturally. Not that mass slaughter you mortals enjoy and call it war or the like. At least I haven't gone my way out to wipe out a species as the original Companions did under Ysgramor."

"You… knew Ysgramor?" asks Saphire in surprise

"KNew him? That guy hunted me. First to force me to join his genocide war, and as I declined he spend the rest of his life to try and kill me. Even ruined one of the meetings I have with Xerneas."

"You… do understand each other?" Sapphire asks.

"Gets easily angry when I ruin one of this fairy's favourite places." shrugs the dark type bird "But else a very decent one. And unlike some other pairs of thick heads, Xerneas and I understand that there must be a balance between our respective roles. And don't try to enforce our domains on the one of the other."

Sapphire was at a loss. Yveltal shrugged "Well, since you got some doubts how about this deal: I get you out, drop you by somebody I know, let him take care of you for a few days, I come back and then you can still say no, deal?"

The sneasel took that moment and given how she is feeling and that she will properly not be able to return to Whiterun or even the closest settlement in her current state, she nods "Deal."

"Good" the dark legendary nods and looks around "Nowhere was it… Ah! Here!" and his beak hits a seemly decorative shield but the shield gave away, revealing it to be a large button. Then he grabbed Saphire with one of his feet as the ceiling was starting to open up, revealing a tunnel upwards. "I hope you don't mind getting wet."

Wet? What does he- Oh no!

Bursting out of the river within the lands of Markarth, Yveltal let out a loud screech which was heard far and wide before he flaps a few more times with his wings to get orientation and turns towards the west.

Saphire spluttered and coughed out water as she was carried byte bird and wondered if anybody would notice that a lot of water was right now filling an underground tunnel system… and wondered how high this system would be filled.

"Enjoying the sight?" laughed Yveltal and earned a small glare from Saphire

"After nearly drowning?" she snapped "You aren't like the last one that carried me. A dragon that tried to fling me off a mountain." she shouts and tried to scratch him and shout in frustration as she couldn't.

"And you survived how?"

"Grabbed his feet, climbed his body and then cut his wings to force a landing." she explains "before I got hold of a war axe and hit him often enough to carve the skull in. Now get me down or I break your bones"

The bird visible whines as he continues to fly "Then don't kill the next one you see. He's a friend of mine… and to come to think of it one of the few decent dragons I know."

"There are decent dragons?" asks the female in surprise

"They are only a few… and by some you need to stretch the definition a bit but yes. There are" explains Yveltal and laughed "And if nothing went wrong during my sleep, one is still ruling over an island he found before you mortal managed to rebel against the dragons and knocked them off their high horses. Only went with his true loyal followers there and while he has officially slaves, everybody knows they are just the most convicted to his cause. Heck, some are willingly carrying his offspring."

"DRAGONS CAN BREED?" shrieks Saphire in slight horror. It was bad enough they had to deal with pieces of Akatosh here. But in prospect, they could multiply…

"Don't worry. The conditions are very specific and contain things that the majority of dragons wouldn't dream of doing. In fact, the one I talk is the only dragon I am aware that he got even any kind of offspring… or mates on a general level. And I doubt that changed in the last thousand years. And he is at it for millennia."

Sapphire paled more, at the thought of how many offspring that dragon had. That must be an army by now. Wait…

"how come that there isn't an army of dragons in the air then?" she asks with the hope that there might be a problem with having offspring for dragons.

"While the kids are, as far I know with some of the aspects of the dragon, they all take more after their mother. Only getting an affinity for the Thu'um, long life and some other things from their father. But I have yet no one truly born as a dragon. Unless the mother was a dragon type. And don't ask why the island wasn't overpopulated last time I was there. I have no freaking clue what he is doing with all those descendants of his." while flying up on the throat of the world and upon its peak, Yveltal threw Saphire into a snow bank, who shouts a protesting "Hey!" before unleashing the signature cry which was soon followed by a roar. And Saphire as she got up, strong enough to be able to stand again, though she doubts she could get far by any means. But she glared at the bird "What is wrong with you, you giant bird brain!"

The dragons lands close by "Drem Yol Lok, Yveltal. It has been a millennium since I last saw you. I take you were sleeping in the time?"

Landing on a nearby wall that reminds Saphire of those word walls she saw in some crypts and dragon protected places. Through the wall was empty for some reasons. An oddity but since she couldn't read Thu'um anyway and never cared to know, she didn't bother further with it. Only watching a dragon and the bird of death conversing now.

"I was" was the bird's nod "Woke up just a few hours ago thought for some reasons a few people were around. Including the girl I brought along." and the dragon looks at Saphire with a nod of acknowledgement

"Drem Yol Lok, freezing dark one," he said and Saphire understood he was referring to her typing.

Sapphire on the other hand simply crossed her arms and snarls "Hello bis scaly idiot friend of big bird idiot."

To which Paarthurnax laughed heartily "Well it seems, the one you have chosen is quite tempered. I am a bit surprised you even consider somebody like her as your champion."

"That wasn't showing until I picked her up" Yveltal laughs "But I still stick to what I said: I am making her my champion. Just need her recovered. Don't want to kill her by accident when we do the procedure." and smirks to Saphire "Have fun with the Great Beards!" and flew off.

"Come back here!" shouts Saphire "And get me down from this place! I demand it from you!" and shouts in great anger as the legendary Pokémon didn't listen to her call, causing her to scream in fury. She turns around and glared at the dragon who only laughed "A feisty champion he got this time."

"Don't call me that!" she snarled and points her claws at him "I don't want to be associated with the Bird of Death! Or with a bloodthirsty dragon!"

"It seems you have to learn a few things, child." mused Paarthuax and tilts his head "Not to mention you need to calm down. Not every problem can be solved by punching it. Or let your anger take control of you to deal with it."

"Helped me a lot in the past!" she grunts and went forward… only to fall down due to her body not fully recovered and as such, she shouts once again in great anger and frustration.

"By the nine. It seems that we got quite our work cut out with her." whispered the dragon and shakes his head and whispered, "Just like her mother."


End file.
